Les mots qui te toucheront
by desiderata-girl
Summary: Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... Un garçon ! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami du garçon que vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse de vous céder ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ?
1. La rentrée et le nouvel élève

**Les mots qui te toucheront**

Bonjour chers lecteurs, et lectrices ! Je vous présente ma fic n°2, cela fait un moment que je l'ai commencé mais j'attendais de trouver une Béta pour la publier. Maintenant que j'en ai une, vous allez pouvoir souffrir ! Mouahahahahahahaahahhha !!! La sadique est de retour et cette fois-ci elle va vous torturer avec du Gaa/Hina !!! Fouohohohohohoho ! Et oui qui l'aurait cru ? Dire qu'au début je ne jurais que par le Naru/Hina... Mais j'aime toujours ça, c'est juste que Gaara est devenu un personnage hyper important pour moi, il est merveilleux, tellement classe !!!

Bon à présent présentations :

**auteur :** moi ! (oh, comme c'est étonnant !) Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est toujours _Haruko_ ! Et pour ceux qui me rencontre pour la première fois, c'est _desiderata-girl_ !

**genre : **UA, schoolfic, romance, hétéro et yaoï (vous allez être surpris ! ou pas...), normalement ce n'est pas une deathfic (mais on ne sait jamais des fois que je décide de tuer quelqu'un... O.O Non Sakura ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant !!!)

**couples :** Neji/Tenten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Gaa/Hina, Shika/Temari

**disclamair :** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse le soin à Kishimoto de nous torturer encore un peu.

**résumé :** Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... **un garçon** ?! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami de celui vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous vous approchiez de ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ? Il faut s'accrocher ! Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on l'avait prévu...

Et voilà, vous êtes prévenus à présent, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez si jamais j'écris encore des choses mièvres, mais je vous jure que je fais des efforts pour m'améliorer !!!

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée et le nouvel élève

Notre histoire commence dans le tranquille petit village de Konoha. Le vent d'avril soufflait dans les branches fleuries des cerisiers, le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé, tout comme une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs bleutés qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Mais plus pour très longtemps....

_TUT TUT TUT !!_

Une main pâle et endormie vint s'aplatir brutalement sur la source sonore, la réduisant ainsi au silence. La jeune fille propriétaire de la main, enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller en grommelant avec un regard noir pour la machine qui produisait une sonnerie aussi stridente. 6h00, pourquoi donc avait-elle réglé son alarme aussi tôt ? Elle habitait à cinq minutes de son collège, nul besoin de brancher son réveil à une heure pareille !

« Collège » ? Puis, elle réfléchit, quelque chose clochait... Bon sang !! Mais oui, elle n'était plus au collège à présent ! Elle entrait au lycée, et aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée scolaire !

Hinata Hyûga, car c'était son nom, sortit sa tête de sous son oreiller et se leva brusquement. Elle chaussa ses pantoufles et après une rapide vérification dans le couloir désert, se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa chambre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, et se trouva face à une paire d'yeux blancs comme la neige. C'était une particularité héréditaire, toutes les personnes de sa famille possédaient les mêmes pupilles. Au début, elle trouvait cela étrange, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer, en même temps, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Elle saisit la brosse à cheveux et démêla doucement sa chevelure noire. Une fois qu'ils furent bien lisses et brillants, elle enleva son pyjama et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Une eau froide s'écoula du pommeau de douche et lui hérissa l'épiderme avant de lui glacer le sang. Mais à présent, elle était parfaitement éveillée !

Elle se lava rapidement et sortit, le corps ruisselant de fines gouttelettes, ensuite elle tenta de s'enrouler une serviette qui avait bien du mal à tenir autour de son imposante poitrine.

_ Pff, si seulement je pouvais perdre une taille de bonnet, soupira-t-elle tristement.

Puis, elle retourna dans sa chambre à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur Hanabi qui dormait encore dans la pièce voisine. Elle ferma tout doucement la porte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sur lequel trônait son nouvel uniforme, celui de l'établissement Victor Hugo, l'unique lycée de Konoha.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de l'essayer, et d'aller se regarder dans la glace. Comme c'était la rentrée, le mois d'avril exigeait le port de manches longues, Hinata aimait beaucoup ce nouvel uniforme qui se composait d'une chemise blanche simple et d'une jupe courte bleue marine, à laquelle elle ajouta une paire de bas noirs qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des genoux.

_ Bon, la chemise n'est pas aussi serrée que je le pensais, tant que le bouton ne saute pas encore une fois, tout va bien, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

En effet, il était arrivé une fois au collège, que le bouton qui se trouvait au niveau de sa poitrine craque sous la pression, dévoilant ainsi tout son soutien-gorge à l'assemblée de sa classe. Cela avait déclenché des sifflements admiratifs de la part des garçons et des commentaires jaloux de la part de la gent féminine. La pauvre ne s'en était jamais remise.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il s'était écoulé plus d'une demi-heure depuis qu'elle s'était levée ! Elle dévala les marches d'escaliers quatre à quatre en essayant malgré tout de faire le moins de bruit possible !

Les escaliers menaient à un couloir au bout duquel se trouvait une porte. Hinata tourna la poignet et pénétra dans la cuisine.

_ Bonjour, fit une voix, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

La jeune fille se tourna et face à elle se trouvait assis dans une chaise en bois d'ébène, une tasse de café à la main, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux pupilles blanches identiques aux siennes, et aux mêmes cheveux noirs bleutés.

_Bonjour père, dit-elle en se courbant.

_ Je vois que tu as mis ton nouvel uniforme, tu anticipes pour ta rentrée ?

_ Je, j'anticipe ? Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je fais ma rentrée au lycée, père.

_ Comment ? Ce n'est pas la semaine prochaine ?

_ N, non... Euh, je, je vais manger maintenant, j'ai mal au ventre, ce doit être la faim.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, n'ayant plus de mère pour lui préparer ses repas, la jeune fille avait apprit dès l'âge de six ans à faire la cuisine.

Son père ? Il n'était presque jamais présent, du moins pas pour elle, trop accaparé par son travail, il était cadre directeur dans une entreprise immobilière, ou par sa petite sœur à qui il accordait une attention particulière.

Hinata mangea dans le plus grand silence, pendant que son père finissait sa boisson chaude.

Soudain, il prit la parole, sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

_ À quelle heure commence ta cérémonie d'entrée ?

Hinata leva les yeux vers son géniteur, une lueur de surprise dans le regard. Se préoccuperait-il d'elle ? Enfin ?

_ A, à 9h, pè, père.

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, elle le connaissait bien ce soupir, et elle savait ce qu'il signifiait, malheureusement.

_ J'ai une réunion importante ce matin, à 8h, je ne pourrais pas t'emmener, par contre je viendrais chercher Hanabi tout à l'heure pour la sienne.

Effectivement, elles faisaient toutes les deux leur rentrée le même jour, sauf que pour sa petite sœur cela avait lieu l'après-midi, et Hiashi s'en souvenait. Il avait toujours du temps pour Hanabi, parfois il allait jusqu'à déplacer des réunions pour elle, évidemment pour Hinata, sa fille aînée, il ne se donnait pas cette peine.

_ Oh, c'est vrai, elle rentre en quatrième année de primaire aujourd'hui, c'est important...

_ Oui, donc, avant de partir tu iras lui dire de se préparer, je reviendrais pour qu'on puisse prendre le déjeuner ensemble.

_ Je ne serais pas là ce midi, père, je mange au lycée.

_ Très bien, dépêches toi d'ailleurs, il est déjà 7h20, tu devrais prendre le bus, as-tu de l'argent ?

_ Oui, ne t'en fais pas, j'avais déjà tout prévu, avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire où se mêlaient tristesse et ironie.

Elle savait très bien que son père ne ferait aucun geste en sa faveur, aussi la veille, elle avait déjà préparé son uniforme, son sac, ainsi que son bento.

_ Tant mieux dans ce cas, répondit-il d'une voix distante.

_ Je reviens père, je vais chercher mes affaires, et prévenir Hanabi de ce que vous m'avez dit.

Ce fut sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle se leva et monta d'un pas lourd les marches de l'escalier de marbre blanc.

Elle se rendit premièrement dans sa chambre pour réunir le reste de ses affaires, puis après un dernier passage dans la salle de bain pour les derniers préparatifs, elle pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur qui dormait encore profondément.

_ Hanabi, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

La petite fille émit un faible gémissement mais ne se réveilla pas. Alors Hinata lui caressa doucement la joue en répétant plusieurs fois son prénom, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire ouvrir lentement les yeux.

_ Onee-san ?

_ Bonjour Hanabi, je suis désolée de te réveiller aussi tôt, père te fait savoir qu'il part à sa réunion, mais qu'il reviendra pour l'heure du déjeuner afin de t'accompagner pour ta cérémonie d'entrée, dit-elle d'une seule traite sur un ton doux.

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui prendre les mains et de les serrer.

_ C'est vrai ?! Père va m'accompagner ?!

_ Oui, je crois même qu'il a l'intention de préparer le déjeuner pour toi, mais je n'en suis pas certaine, tu es contente ?

_ Oui ! C'est trop super !!

_ Heureuse de faire plaisir, bon, je dois y aller, ma cérémonie commence dans une heure et demie, il faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Puis elle recoucha sa sœur et la borda avant de poser un petit baiser sur son front.

_ À ce soir, onee-san, dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour se rendormir aussitôt.

_ Oui, à ce soir, Hanabi...

Elle repartit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue, laissant sa petite soeur repartir au pays des rêves. Hinata alla prendre la veste bleue marine de son uniforme, et passa la main sur le blason en forme de feuille qui ornait une poche au niveau de sa poitrine. Avant de partir, elle se demanda une dernière fois s'il était vraiment nécessaire de dire au revoir à son père, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la cuisine en soupirant.

_ Au revoir, père, à ce soir.

Pas de réponse, il devait être plongé dans son journal, comme d'habitude... Pourquoi donc perdait-elle encore son temps à essayer de lui parler ? Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il ne lui accordait plus son attention, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, cela remontait à la mort de sa mère.

Depuis cet incident, c'était comme si elle avait perdu le seul lien qui le liait encore à cet homme qu'elle appelait son père. Heureusement, il y avait encore Hanabi, bien qu'elle soit parfois embêtante, comme le sont toutes les petites sœurs, sa présence l'empêchait de se sentir complètement délaissée.

Soudain, elle regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà huit heures moins dix ! La jeune fille courut jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus et consulta les horaires, par chance il y en avait un qui devait passer à 8h05 ! Hinata soupira de soulagement, heureusement qu'elle s'était reprise à temps.

Elle attendit quelques minutes dans le vent frais d'avril, l'arrêt était désert, personne à qui parler, le silence du matin lui pesait un peu.

Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle était la seule élève à prendre le bus, puis la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence, tous les autres avaient des parents disponibles pour les amener à la cérémonie d'entrée.

Brusquement elle releva la tête, un bruit venait d'attirer son attention, le bus était arrivé ! Elle saisit son porte-monnaie et entra. Le conducteur lui demanda la somme convenue et lui tendit son billet. Les portes automatiques se fermèrent lentement derrière elle, et la jeune fille alla chercher une place disponible.

Malheureusement, elles étaient toutes prises, Hinata dut donc se contenter d'attendre debout. Le véhicule se remit en marche secouant au passage les rares personnes qui n'avaient pu s'asseoir, la jeune fille comprise.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, la brune détailla discrètement un garçon qui avait attiré son attention lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bus.

Ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'un rouge tirant parfois sur le bordeaux, une coloration peut-être ? Une mèche cachait son front derrière laquelle on semblait deviner une sorte de tatouage, étrange. Il avait les yeux bleu pâle, cernés de noir. On ne voyait même pas ses sourcils tellement ils étaient clairs, peut-être n'en avait-il pas tout simplement ? Néanmoins cela lui donnait un regard vraiment inexpressif. Qui était-il exactement, une sorte de punk ? En tout cas il n'avait pas l'air très engageant.

Une petite alarme retentit dans le véhicule la tirant de ses observations. Le bus venait de s'arrêter à un nouvel arrêt. Des personnes montaient, d'autres descendaient, cela créait un brouhaha incroyable, et Hinata avait déjà mal à la tête. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle allait devoir supporter cela chaque matin désormais.

Deux arrêts passèrent, et enfin, une place se libéra. La Hyûga était sur le point de s'y installer, lorsque malheureusement, le bus se remit en marche et n'ayant pas eu le temps de se tenir à quelque chose, elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba dessus sur le garçon.

La tête contre son torse, les deux mains sur ses épaules larges, écrasée contre le reste de son corps, c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua le blason sur la poche de sa veste, identique au sien.

La jeune fille se releva brusquement, rouge de honte et s'excusa avant de partir le plus vite possible au fond du bus, loin de lui. Tous les passagers la dévisageaient d'un air moqueur, elle aurait voulu se cacher au fond d'un trou !

Cette journée commençait mal, très mal. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle allait revoir ce garçon inconnu tous les jours, puisqu'elle savait à présent qu'ils fréquentaient le même établissement !

Cependant, elle inspira un grand coup, et essaya de relativiser. Après tout, même s'ils étaient dans le même lycée, rien ne disait qu'ils seraient dans la même classe, rien ne l'obligerait à le voir, au pire si elle le croisait dans les couloirs, elle n'aurait qu'à l'ignorer !!

Satisfaite de ses bonnes pensées, elle garda malgré tout la tête baissée pour ne pas croiser le regard des personnes autour d'elle, qui riaient dans son dos, de sa maladresse.

Le trajet dura longtemps, et enfin elle vu se profiler la silhouette d'un immense bâtiment aux allures de vieux monastère occidentale, le lycée Victor Hugo... Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur d'arrêt et attendit nerveusement que le bus freine. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle sortit en respirant l'air frais de la liberté.

Quelques mètres derrière elle, marchait le garçon mystérieux, mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu et continua d'avancer vers son nouvel établissement avec l'espoir d'y rencontrer quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

Hinata consulta sa montre, 8h32, le trajet avait duré presque une demi-heure, et ce serait dorénavant comme cela chaque matin. Elle leva les yeux vers les lourdes portes de fer qui se trouvaient à l'entrée du lycée, celles-ci étaient déjà ouvertes et de nombreux élèves pénétraient à l'intérieur.

Soudain, alors qu'elle franchissait elle aussi les portes, Hinata remarqua un visage familier dans la cour.

_ Kiba-kun, s'écria-t-elle soulagée de voir enfin un visage amical.

Le dit Kiba se retourna vers la jeune Hyûga et sourit de toutes ses dents, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux bruns en bataille d'un geste désinvolte.

_ Salut Hinata ! Je pensais que tu serais là plus tôt, je n'ai vu personne du collège pour l'instant, il n'y a que des types ringards et pas une seule jolie fille... Aaah, je désespère de laisser mon magnifique corps pourrir dans un lycée où j'ai fait tant d'efforts pour entrer.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, décidément, il ne changeait pas, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis dès le jardin d'enfant, avant de le rencontrer Hinata avait toujours été seule. C'était lui qui été venu la voir et lui avait proposé de jouer ensemble, depuis ce jour ils ne s'étaient plus quittés, mais leur relation était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus amicale.

Malgré leur différence de caractère, ils s'entendaient très bien, Hinata était timide et douce tandis que lui était arrogant et dynamique, d'un côté, elle enviait cette confiance en lui.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu finiras par trouver une gentille copine.

_ Gentille et jolie, ce serait pas de refus, je préfèrerai qu'on soit assortis !

_ Hi ! Hi ! Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

_ Ben je suis arrivé vers 8h15, j'ai de la chance ma maison se trouve à mi-chemin entre le lycée et le collège, du coup ce matin j'ai pu me lever à la même heure que d'habitude, mais je suis venu plus tôt pour faire du repérage, repérage inutile d'ailleurs...

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

_ Arrêtes de soupirer, ça ne te ressemble pas, tu sais ?

Son ami bomba le torse et fit un de ses sourires charmeurs à la Kiba, même s'il savait que cela ne marchait pas avec Hinata.

_ Ouais ! Je suis un sex-symbol ! Si je me mets à faire une tronche d'enterrement aucune fille ne voudra de moi !

Hinata se mit à rire doucement, mais d'un côté elle ne pouvait pas le contredire, même si à ses yeux Kiba n'était qu'un ami, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'il était beau garçon.

_ Voilà, là je retrouve le vrai Kiba. Au fait, tu sais dans quelle classe tu es ?

Il secoua la tête d'un air négatif.

_ Non, il faut se rendre dans la cour principale pour écouter le discours du proviseur et après on aura nos listes de classes, enfin c'est ce qui était marqué sur le papier de la cérémonie.

_ D'accord, on y va ?

_ Ouais !

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lieu de la cérémonie pendant que le bâtiment se remplissait d'élèves au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

Depuis qu'elle était avec Kiba, Hinata n'avait pas revu le garçon inconnu. Ce n'est pas qu'elle aurait voulu le revoir, loin de là, mais elle se demandait où il était passé. Il avait l'air d'un étranger, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Soudain, la voix de son ami la tira de ses pensées.

_ Hey ! Naruto !

Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en entendant ce nom. Elle leva la tête vers un garçon blond aux yeux bleu et au teint halé.

_ Yo ! Kiba ! Hinata ! Ça va, demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement, et son ami le brun tendit sa main au blond qui la lui serra chaleureusement.

_ Ouais et toi ?!

_ Ouais, super, ah au fait, je vous présente un copain à moi, on s'est connu en première année de collège, il vient de Suna, dit-il en désignant un garçon derrière lui que Hinata reconnut immédiatement.

_ Le garçon du bus, s'écria-t-elle sans le vouloir.

Le dit garçon tourna la tête vers elle, il semblait lui aussi l'avoir reconnu mais il ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un plus ou un moins. Naruto et Kiba la dévisageaient eux, étrangement.

_ Tu connais Gaara, Hinata ?

Comment leur avouer qu'elle lui était tombée dessus ? Ils se moqueraient d'elle à tous les coups.

_ Euh, eh bien, ahem, je, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je le connais mais...

_ Elle m'est tombée dessus dans le bus, expliqua calmement et froidement le fameux Gaara.

Kiba et Naruto se mirent à rire, ils connaissaient parfaitement la maladresse légendaire de la jeune fille, et n'avaient aucun mal à imaginer la scène. Hinata de son côté était rouge de honte et lança un regard noir au rouquin. Avait-il vraiment besoin de dire cela ?!

_ Je, je me suis déjà excusée, ce, ce n'est plus la peine d'en parler, protesta-t-elle faiblement certes, mais avec colère.

Kiba et Naruto arrêtèrent immédiatement leur crise de rire pour regarder Hinata, c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient se mettre en colère.

_ Je n'ai fait que répondre à une question, répliqua avec indifférence le roux.

_ Ils, ils n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant ses deux amis.

Gaara émit un soupir d'exaspération et de lassitude, qui énerva profondément Hinata.

_ Justement, ce sont eux qui se moquent de toi, et pourtant c'est sur moi que tu passes tes nerfs. Je te rappelle qu'à la base, c'est moi la victime dans l'histoire.

_ La victime, répéta-t-elle incrédule.

_ Tu t'es quand même écrasée de tout ton poids sur moi, rappela-t-il d'un ton froid et sarcastique.

La Hyûga rougit violemment, elle bouillait de honte et de rage, ce garçon l'insupportait au plus haut point !

Mais elle se calma, voyant les têtes éberluées de ses amis. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne.

_ Je, je m'excuse, ça ne se reproduira plus, promit-elle en se courbant.

_ ... Tu peux y compter, lui assura le garçon avec un regard glacial.

À la vue de ses yeux, Hinata frissonna, Kiba se rapprocha de son amie, il avait vu la peur soudaine dans son regard. Et il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance au roux, le brun ne savait pas ce dont ce Gaara était capable.

L'Uzumaki posa une main sur le bras de son ami, et lui lança un regard réprobateur.

_ Gaara, tu m'avais promis de faire des efforts, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

_ Peuh, murmura le garçon et tournant la tête d'un air désinvolte.

Mais quel gamin, pensa le blond. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et soupira avant de coller un immense sourire sur son visage.

_ Boooon, et si on y allait, proposa Naruto devant ce silence de marbre qui régnait au sein du petit groupe.

_ Ouais, allons-y Hinata, s'exclama le brun en agrippant le poignet de la jeune fille.

Il commença à avancer et se retourna au bout d'une minute.

_ On se retrouve après le discours Naruto, ok ?!

_ Euh ouais, comme tu veux, répondit-il sans conviction en laissant les deux amis disparaître dans le flot d'élèves.

Brusquement, il fit face à son ami Gaara et se mit à secouer la tête d'un air exaspéré.

_ Gaara... Je croyais que tu voulais faire des efforts pour améliorer ton comportement ?

_ ...

_ Enfin, c'était pourtant pas la mer à boire de passer l'éponge sur ce petit accident, non ?!

_ Je ne supporte pas les contacts physiques, tu le sais pourtant...

_ Aaaah, m'enfin, c'est déjà bien que tu n'ais pas tuer Hinata pour t'être tombée dessus, déclara le blond avec un sourire joyeux.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement « _comme si j'allais la tuer pour ça _». Ce à quoi Naruto se contenta de rire doucement. L'Uzumaki était heureux de voir à quel point son ami avait changé depuis leur première rencontre, il parlait un peu plus, c'était déjà ça, et il était moins tourné vers lui-même.

Le roux tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans la direction qu'avaient prit Hinata et Kiba. L'Uzumaki le suivait de près, en silence, un fait invraisemblable pour ceux qui le connaissait. Mais cette période dénuée de bruit ne dura pas longtemps.

_ En tout cas tu as fait fort, mon gars ! C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Hinata se mettre en colère !

Gaara ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et laissa le blond continuer son monologue.

_ Elle est toujours super timide d'habitude, elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te sauter dessus ! Ah, euh pas dans le sens de...

_ J'ai compris, coupa-t-il.

________________________

_ Hinata, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

La Hyûga tourna la tête vers la source de la voix, et se trouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille aux yeux marron et aux cheveux bruns attachés en macaron.

_ Oh, bonjour Tenten, je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va ?

La dite Tenten écarquilla les yeux devant la réaction de son amie, et poussa un soupir las, en secouant la tête.

_ C'est exactement ce que je viens de te demander, Hinata !

_ Ah euh, ah bon ? Ex, excuses-moi, je, je n'avais pas entendu...

_ Je m'en suis rendue compte, mais dis-moi, pourquoi fais-tu une tête pareille le jour de la rentrée ?

Ce ne fut pas Hinata qui répondit mais Kiba, qui semblait heureux de pouvoir partager son savoir avec quelqu'un.

_ Ben, ce matin on a fait la connaissance d'un gars nommé Gaara, et en fait Hinata lui est tombée dessus dans le bus avant de venir au lycée !

_ Oui, jusque là, je ne vois rien d'étrange.

Puis elle s'empressa de s'excuser, voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille, laissant le brun continuer son récit.

_ C'est Naruto qui nous l'a présenté, apparemment ils se connaissent depuis le collège. Et là, crois-le ou non, mais Hinata nous a piqué une crise de nerf mémorable !

_ Ki, Kiba-kun ! A, arrêtes de dire ça, ce n'est pas vrai, je...

Mais personne n'écoutait les piteuses excuses de la brune, Tenten semblait à la fois impressionnée et sceptique par les dires de Kiba. Et ils partirent dans une longue discussion sur la véracité de propos incroyables de l'Inuzuka.

_ Hinata en colère ?! Je demande à voir !

_ Je te jure que c'est vrai ! Elle a bien failli lui sauter dessus !

_ Mais Hinata n'est pas une sauvage !! Elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche !

_ Une mouche peut-être, mais ce gars-là, on aurait dit qu'elle allait l'étrangler !

_ Je ne te crois pas ! Ce n'est pas le portrait de notre douce et fragile Hinata que tu es en train de peindre là !

Soudain, la concernée vint se placer entre ses deux amis, et plaça ses deux mains au niveau de leur visage pour les faire taire.

_ Euh, hum, ex, excusez-moi, mais, mais, je, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, c'est l'heure.

Tenten lança un regard à Kiba signifiant très clairement « _tu vois, ça, c'est la __**vraie**__ Hinata ! _». Les deux jeunes gens se calmèrent, et ils se rendirent tous les trois vers la cour principale, où le proviseur devait faire son discours.

En chemin, ils furent rejoints par deux autres garçons, Neji Hyûga, le cousin d'Hinata un garçon plutôt arrogant et taciturne et Rock Lee, son meilleur ami un garçon survolté en constante bonne humeur. Kiba et Tenten leur firent part de l'accident d'Hinata, et ils partirent tous dans une grande discussion, à laquelle la concernée ne participa pas.

Mais ils furent interrompus par le bruit strident du micro que l'on met en marche. Tous les élèves présents, y comprit le corps enseignant se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles en grinçant des dents, puis une voix s'éleva des haut-parleurs.

_ Allô, un, deux, test, un, deux, test, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

S'en suivit un « Ouiiiiiii » général de la part de toute l'assemblée.

_ Parfait, bienvenue à vous chers nouveaux élèves, je me présente, mon nom est Tsunade, je suis la directrice de ce prestigieux lycée qu'est l'établissement Victor Hugo !

Tous les élèves applaudirent cette jeune femme aux yeux couleur noisette et aux longs cheveux blonds, vêtue d'un tailleur noir qui allongeait ses jambes fines chaussées d'escarpins en cuir, et dont le chemisier mettait en valeur l'imposante poitrine.

_ La devise ici est : «_ Pouvoir, vouloir, savoir, trois mots qui mènent le monde_ » en hommage au célèbre écrivain auquel notre lycée doit son nom.

Après quelques applaudissements cependant moins soutenus, de la part des enseignants, Tsunade reprit son discours avec un air plus sérieux.

_ Vous êtes ici pour apprendre, de vos professeurs, de la vie, mais surtout de vous-mêmes.

Gardez à l'esprit que l'école est un lieu où vous vivrez de nombreuses expériences enrichissantes pour votre vie future.

Donnez-vous du mal, faites des efforts, respectez vos professeurs, conservez un esprit solidaire et amical envers vos camarades et surtout faites de votre mieux pour que votre séjour entre nos murs soit le plus agréable possible.

Tout cela en gardant votre sérieux bien entendu, je ne tolèrerai aucun manquement au règlement qui est actuellement en train de circuler dans les rangs. Je me chargerais moi-même de punir les fraudeurs, sur ce, vous êtes prévenus, je vous laisse prendre connaissance de vos classes, et vous souhaite une bonne année scolaire !

Après un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Hinata se dirigea en compagnie de ses amis vers les panneaux d'affichage où se trouvaient les fameuses listes de classe !

Elle s'en approcha avec anxiété, une tonne de pensées négatives l'assaillant soudainement. Et si elle ne se retrouvait pas dans la même classe que les autres ? Remarquant son trouble, Kiba posant une main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

_ Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas !

_ M, merci, Kiba-kun, mais, euh, tu, tu peux regarder pour moi quand même, je, je n'ose pas...

_ Si tu veux, comme ça je serais le premier à t'annoncer que tu as la chance d'être dans la même classe que le magnifique beau gosse qui te sert de meilleur ami !

Hinata se mit à rire, elle savait qu'il faisait cela dans le but de la détendre un peu. Il n'était absolument pas sûr du fait qu'ils soient ou non dans la même classe. Elle ferma les yeux en tremblant, joignit ses deux mains en une prière muette, et attendit.

Soudain, le brun étouffa un cri et tapota avec insistance sur le bras de la jeune fille.

_ Regardes, regardes !!

Elle souleva lentement une paupière après l'autre, et suivit du regard le point que lui indiquait le garçon. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage. Sur la liste devant elle se trouvaient à quelques lignes d'intervalles les noms « Hinata Hyûga » et « Kiba Inuzuka ».

_ On est ensemble Hinata !!! Yahoo !! Et y a même Shino !!

_ Tiens, oui ce, c'est vrai, on, on ne l'a pas vu ce matin.

_ Bah, on le verra dans la salle de classe, on est dans le bâtiment A, c 204, allons-y !

_ D'a, d'accord, dit-elle en le suivant à travers la foule d'élèves.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin, tant bien que mal, et après de longues recherches où ils faillirent se perdre plusieurs fois, les deux amis arrivèrent finalement devant leur salle de classe.

Lorsque Kiba ouvrit la porte, il entendit une voix familière l'interpeller.

_ Hey ! Content de vous revoir, on est dans la même classe cette année encore, c'est cool !

Hinata tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler, et sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Naruto, quelle chance, elle allait être dans sa classe pendant un an !

Mais soudain, son regard se figea, elle venait d'apercevoir une silhouette derrière lui. Et elle se répéta intérieurement la même phrase qu'une heure auparavant, décidemment la journée commençait mal, très mal. En effet, la personne qui se trouvait derrière le blond, n'était autre que le même garçon qui lui avait inspiré cette pensée, le garçon antipathique du bus, Gaara...

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre : **

_«_ Bonjour les jeunes, excusez-moi du retard, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.»_

* * *

**Haruko : **Salut chers lecteurs ! Me voilà de retour dans une nouvelle fic ! Aloooors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ?

**Gaara : **_*se glisse silencieusement à côté de l'auteur qui sursaute*_Il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire pour l'instant, à part que j'ai réussi à me faire détester d'Hinata en un temps record.

**Haruko : **_*reprend son calme après la frayeur que Gaara vient de lui infliger et prend un ton réconfortant* _Mais non voyons ! Pour l'instant elle ne te supporte pas, mais ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fais pas !

**Gaara :** *_lui lance un regard à la fois noir et pas convaincu* _Mais oui, je te crois, au moins dans ta première fic, elle est folle de moi.

**Naruto :** *_commence à engueuler Gaara et l'auteur_* Non mais c'est quoi cette fic ?! Du Gaa/Hina ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Hinata elle est à moi et à personne d'autre !!

**Hinata :** *_tripote nerveusement ses index et rougit en entendant la déclaration de Naruto_* Ca, calmes-toi Na, Naruto-kun, tu, tu as vu, au début je suis amoureuse de toi, c'est, c'est bien, non ?

**Naruto :** *_serre très fort Hinata dans ses bras, avec un grand sourire et l'embrasse passionnément devant un Gaara dégoûté et une auteur surprise_* Ouais, t'es à moi et rien qu'à moi, et même si notre auteur est une perverse sadique, je sais qu'au fond elle préfère le Naru/Hina ! Parce que l'amour triomphe toujours !!

**Gaara :** *_prend Hinata à Naruto et la serre contre lui avec un sourire sadique_* Ouais, mais en attendant, cette fic c'est du Gaa/Hina, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Naruto, vas plutôt chercher Sasuke, Hinata et moi on va aller bosser notre script.

**Hinata :** *_rouge de confusion, ne sait plus si elle doit rester avec Naruto ou suivre Gaara_* On, on se rejoint plus tard Na, Naruto-kun.

**Naruto :** *_complètement désespéré regarde la fille qu'il aime partir avec un autre garçon, puis se tourne vers l'auteur les yeux pleins de colère_* Et toi tu laisse faire ?!

**Haruko :** *_pousse un soupir exaspéré_* Tiens, je pensais que vous m'aviez oubliée. Et pour répondre à ta question, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de toute façon ? T'avais qu'à lui proposer avant d'aller bosser votre lemon.

**Naruto :** *_les yeux soudain pleins d'étoiles, attrape les mains de l'auteur_* Mais oui !! C'est ça !!!

**Haruko :** *_regarde Naruto partir avec un petit sourire, quand soudain elle se rappelle avec angoisse, qu'elle ne sait absolument pas quelle va être la suite de cette fic_* Bon sang !!! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! Hinata et Gaara vont bientôt revenir avec un script vide, je vais me faire tuer !!!

**Gaara :** *_tient dans sa main un papier froissé, et regarde l'auteur avec un sourire de tueur_* Ha-ru-koooooooo ! Reviens ici tout de suite, sale lâche !!

**Haruko :** *_s'enfuit en courant car elle tient à la vie_* Kyaaaaaaaaah !!

**Hinata :** *_tripote nerveusement ses index, en se demandant si le fait que le script ne soit pas encore écrit est mieux ou pas_* Euh, hum, chers, chers lecteurs, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre, que, que mon comportement ne vous a pas trop choqué, je, j'ai eu du mal avec cette scène, je, j'attends vos reviews, me, merci !


	2. La classe 1A

**Les mots qui te toucheront**

**auteur :** moi ! (oh, comme c'est étonnant !) Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est toujours _Haruko_ ! Et pour ceux qui me rencontre pour la première fois, c'est _desiderata-girl_ !

**genre :**UA, schoolfic, romance, hétéro et yaoï (vous allez être surpris ! ou pas...), normalement ce n'est pas une deathfic (mais on ne sait jamais des fois que je décide de tuer quelqu'un... O.O Non Sakura ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant !!!)

**couples :** Neji/Tenten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Gaa/Naru, Gaa/Hina, Shika/Temari

**disclamair :** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse le soin à Kishimoto de nous torturer encore un peu.

**résumé :** Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... **un garçon** ?! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami de celui vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous vous approchiez de ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ? Il faut s'accrocher ! Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on l'avait prévu...

Hé, hé, salut chers lecteurs ! Pour une première fic en Gaa/Hina, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir autant de reviews dès le premier chapitre ! Je vous remercie de tout mon coeur ! Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de voir tout ces gens qui me disent qu'ils aiment mon travail ! Je vais donc répondre à une reviews anonyme qui m'a été envoyé, pour les autres j'utilise le reply !

**love gaara :** merci !! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ma fic ! XD La suite la voici la voilà ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

Petite précision pour vous chers lecteurs : les élèves du lycée de Konoha étudient des langues étrangères tout comme nous ! Donc, pour ne pas vous tromper voilà ce que ça donne dans le texte : **français **et _anglais_ !

Chapitre 2 : La classe 1-A

Gaara et Naruto s'étaient dépêchés de monter dans leur salle de classe. Ils avaient perdu du temps à chercher leurs noms sur les listes de classe, ils durent donc accélérer le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard. Le jour de la rentrée ça faisait plutôt mauvais genre. Le roux n'était pas vraiment pressé, mais Naruto le distançait déjà de plusieurs mètres. Et malheureusement, il était contraint de le suivre.

Naruto était la seule personne qu'il connaissait dans ce lycée, pas question de le quitter. Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule raison.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de monter les marches, admirant au fil de leur avancée la merveilleuse architecture de leur établissement. Et enfin ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de classe. Naruto s'apprétait à entrer lorsque Gaara le retint.

_ Quoi ?

_ Regardes là-haut, au dessus de la porte.

Le blond s'exécuta levant la tête vers la direction que lui avait indiqué son ami, et ses yeux rencontrèrent une plaque de marbre blanche sur laquelle étaient gravés cette phrase :

« **Les mots sont les passants mystérieux de l'âme** »

Naruto secoua la tête d'un air perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Gaara le dévisagea d'un air étonné.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne comprends pas ce qui est écrit, c'est quelle langue ?

_ Ben du français, tu ne sais pas lire ?

_ Si je sais lire, répliqua Naruto, vexé. Mais j'ai du mal avec les langues étrangères, qu'est-ce qui est marqué ?

_ « les mots sont les passants mystérieux de l'âme », récita le roux, en japonais cette fois-ci.

_ Ouah, s'extasia le blond. Qu'est-ce que t'es fort !

_ Si tu le dis, fit-il en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

_ Au moins maintenant je sais à qui m'adresser pour les devoirs, s'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire.

_ Ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire tes devoirs à ta place, répliqua le jeune homme en ouvrant la porte.

Derrière lui le blond grommelait, ils pénétrèrent tout les deux dans la pièce vide. Et la mauvaise humeur de l'Uzumaki ne fit qu'empirer en voyant qu'ils étaient les premiers.

_ Pfff, on a couru pour rien, marmonna-t-il.

Devant eux se trouvaient, à gauche, le tableau noir et le bureau qui accueillerait leur futur professeur, à droite trente-deux tables reparties sur quatre rangées. Sur chaque place était posé un papier. En s'approchant, ils s'aperçurent que sur ces papiers étaient écrits le numéro et les noms et prénoms de chaque élève de la classe.

Naruto furetait à travers les tables pour trouver sa place. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la trouver c'était la troisième en partant de la porte. Gaara sur ses talons, cherchait encore la sienne.

Soudain, il se retourna, la porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer deux nouvelles personnes, qu'il reconnut aussitôt comme étant les amis de Naruto. Kiba, s'il se souvenait bien, et Hinata la jeune fille avec qui il avait eu une brève altercation.

Quelle plaie... S'ils étaient là, cela signifiait qu'ils allaient passer un an dans la même classe. Cette idée ne le réjouissait pas vraiment, surtout qu'ils connaissaient bien Naruto, ils avaient beaucoup de souvenirs communs, que Gaara ne partageait pas avec eux.

L'Uzumaki était son meilleur ami depuis quatre ans, ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard, pendant les vacances d'été juste avant la rentrée au collège. Gaara était venu à Konoha en compagnie de sa grande soeur Temari, et de son frère Kankuro, pour deux semaines de vacances financées par son père.

Le roux n'aimait pas son paternel, et c'était réciproque. Il était le P.D.G d'une grande entreprise spécialisée dans l'utilisation du sable. De ce fait, la famille Sabaku était la première fortune du village de Suna.

Pourtant, Gaara se fichait de tout cet argent, il aurait simplement voulu être un enfant normal, avec une famille ordinaire, mais sa mère était morte à sa naissance, et depuis ce jour son père n'avait jamais cessé par n'importe quel moyen de lui pourrir la vie.

Le jeune homme ignorait dans quel but il l'avait envoyé à Konoha cet été-là, mais sans le savoir, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait pu lui offrir de toute sa vie.

Il avait rencontré Naruto dans la forêt qui entourait le village, lui aussi était tout seul. Ils avaient fait connaissance comme si c'était naturel. Mais pour Gaara, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait à une autre personne que son frère ou sa soeur. En général, tous les habitants de Suna refusaient de lui adresser la parole à cause de son air renfermé, il était plutôt asocial.

Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était fait un ami, mais sa joie ne dura que deux semaines. Passé ce délai il fut contraint de retourner dans la cage dorée qui lui servait de maison.

Pourtant, quelques jours après son retour, il eut la surprise de trouver dans sa boîte aux lettres, une enveloppe dont l'expéditeur venait de Konoha. Il l'avait ouvert et avait découvert avec étonnement une lettre du garçon qu'il venait de rencontrer. Le blond lui disait à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré, que les moments qu'ils avaient partagés étaient géniaux. Il avait été très déçu quand le roux était parti, et il espérait qu'il reviendrait le voir le plus rapidement possible.

Gaara ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait témoigné autant d'attention. Mais lui n'était pas habitué à en donner, et il n'avait pas répondu à la lettre. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'un mois plus tard, il trouva une seconde enveloppe dans sa boîte aux lettres. C'était encore Naruto qui s'inquiétait cette fois de savoir si sa première lettre était bien parvenue jusqu'au roux. Ce fut le déclic, et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent une longue correspondance pendant ces quatre années.

Ils avaient gardé le contact, ils s'étaient écrit, et ils avaient appris à se connaître à travers les mots. Leur amitié avait grandi et eux aussi. Mais il y avait des choses que Gaara ignorait encore au sujet de Naruto. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à venir étudier dans ce lycée, à Konoha.

_ Oh non ! Je suis au premier rang ! Quelle poisse, s'exclama soudainement l'Inuzuka.

_ Pas de chance Kiba, railla l'Uzumaki. Moi je suis super bien placé !

_ Et toi Hinata, demanda le brun en regardant son amie. Tu as trouvé ta place ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son nom, et adressa un signe de la main au garçon pour lui montrer sa table au fond, à côté de la fenêtre.

_ Je suis ici, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Naruto tapota l'épaule du rouquin en souriant.

_ Tu ne cherches pas la tienne ?

_ Si.

Il se faufila entre les tables en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers, et enfin il trouva la sienne. Malheureusement, c'était une place à double tranchant. Elle était en diagonale de celle du blond, ça c'était une bonne chose. Mais elle était également la table voisine de celle de la brune, ça, c'était beaucoup moins bien.

Il posa nonchalamment son sac dessus, sans accorder un seul regard à sa nouvelle voisine. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de lui parler, et quelque chose lui disait, qu'elle n'en avait pas envie non plus. Cette situation lui convenait parfaitement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce et vinrent s'installer. Sur sa gauche, Gaara se retrouvait avec une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, tandis que devant lui, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs hérissés attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Vu de dos, il ressemblait à un ananas.

Voilà donc les personnes de son périmètre proche, qu'il allait devoir côtoyer chaque jour. Complètement inintéressant... S'il avait eu Naruto à côté de lui, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux. Les cours allaient être longs, très longs.

La pièce était à présent pleine, il ne manquait plus que le professeur, et à en juger par l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge murale, il ne devait pas être familier avec la ponctualité.

Cela faisait en effet plus de deux heures, qu'il aurait dû être là. Tout le monde commençait à s'impatienter.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une chevelure grise hérissée.

_ Bonjour les jeunes, excusez-moi du retard, mon réveil n'a pas sonné.

Gaara fixa d'un air complètement blasé la personne qui venait d'entrer. Et sur le coup, il n'était pas le seul. Quel adulte responsable arriverait au lycée avec deux heures de retard et pour seule excuse « _mon réveil n'a pas sonné_ » ?

Certainement pas cet homme-là, et malheureusement il s'agissait de leur professeur principal... Décidemment, le roux était tombé dans la mauvaise classe...

_ Euh dites, je sais que c'est la rentrée, mais vous pourriez tout de même éviter de faire ces tronches d'enterrement.

Tout à coup, une main se leva, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de cette main.

_ Eh monsieur, vous savez quelle heure il est ?

L'homme à la chevelure grise se tourna également, avec surprise vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

_ Oui, il est 11h, pourquoi ?

_ PARCE QUE ÇA FAIT DEUX HEURES QU'ON POIREAUTE ICI, s'exclama avec colère Naruto.

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, sauf Gaara, il était habitué aux sautes d'humeur du garçon et cela ne le choquait pas plus que ça de le voir parler ainsi à leur professeur. Au moins, ça faisait un peu d'action.

L'Uzumaki, debout derrière sa table fixait avec un air de défi l'homme aux cheveux gris.

_ Oui, oui, je sais, bon je vais faire l'appel maintenant, déclara le professeur avec indifférence, ignorant complètement le blond.

Naruto, totalement hors jeu sur ce coup-là, se rassit d'un air penaud. Ce gars était redoutable, il avait réussi à le calmer en une seule phrase. Gaara l'observait et se dit que finalement, cet homme n'était peut-être pas aussi nul que ce qu'il pensait.

Le professeur contourna son bureau, posa sa malette grise et en sortit quelques feuilles. Il les consultat d'un air distrait, puis s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise avant de lever la tête vers les élèves.

_ Bon, pour commencer je me présente, Kakashi Hatake, je serais votre professeur principal pendant toute l'année, et j'enseigne le français, informa-t-il.

Hm, c'était donc lui le professeur de français, Gaara redoubla d'attention envers lui. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

_ Vu que je ne connais personne dans cette classe, je vous propose de vous présenter chacun votre tour.

Le garçon-ananas assit devant Gaara poussa un long soupir exaspéré, et marmonna un vague "Galèèèèèère...", et il n'était pas le seul, cette formalité imposée par le professeur déclencha une vague de protestations parmi tout les autres élèves . Le fameux Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto avec un petit sourire.

_ Bien, on va commencer par toi, puisque tu as des choses à dire, monsieur...?

_ Uzumaki Naruto, répondit le garçon.

_ Bon alors vas-y, dis-nous ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas, tes projets pour plus tard, etc...

L'Uzumaki prit une inspiration, se leva, et parla d'une voix forte et claire.

_ Ce que j'aime les nouilles, ce que je n'aime pas ce sont les trois minutes d'attentes après avoir versé l'eau. Mon projet pour plus tard, monter ma propre entreprise et gagner beaucoup d'argent, pour que tout le monde sache que je suis capable de réussir.

_ Bien, c'est un beau projet en effet, céda-t-il en souriant. Maintenant, nous allons continuer en suivant l'ordre alphabétique, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la liste.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de donner le prochain nom, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns hérissés, assit au premier rang, dont le nez était surmonté d'une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes, se leva.

_ Shino Aburame, je me passionne pour les insectes, je ne supporte pas l'agitation, mon projet pour plus tard reprendre l'entreprise familiale d'élevage d'insectes, récita-t-il d'une traite avant de se rasseoir calmement.

Toute la classe le regardait, médusée, c'était ce qui s'appelait une présentation éclair. Kakashi aussi était plutôt étonné, il se racla la gorge, et poursuivit.

_ Bien, au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair, passons à la personne suivante, Chôji Akimichi, appela-t-il en regardant sa liste.

Juste derrière le jeune homme qui venait de se présenter, un garçon que Gaara qualifia intérieurement de "boule de graisse" se leva assez difficilement à cause de son embonpoint. Avec ses cheveux châtains mi-longs hérissés, il faisait penser à un porc-épic, il avait de petits yeux noirs et des espèces de spirales rouges étranges sur les joues.

_ Moi c'est Chôji Akimichi, ce que je préfère c'est la bonne nourriture, ce que je déteste, il marqua une pause et scruta la salle.

_ C'EST QU'ON DISE QUE JE SUIS GROS !! PARCE QUE JE NE LE SUIS PAS, OK, s'écria-t-il nerveusement sous le regard intimidé de la classe.

Oula, c'était quoi ce type ? Il avait dû en recevoir pas mal des commentaires pour s'énerver de cette façon, et puis d'un côté, ça se comprenait. Kakashi essaya de son côté de calmer le garçon, il leva les deux mains paumes ouvertes vers lui, et força un sourire rassurant.

_ Du calme, du calme, personne n'a dit une chose pareille Chôji. Et sinon, euh, voyons, ah oui, c'est quoi tes projets pour plus tard ?

Tout à coup, l'Akimichi décoléra, et un sourire chaleureux vint s'épanouir sur son visage.

_ Plus tard, je compte travailler avec mes parents dans le ryokan(1) familial, annonça-t-il avec enthousiasme et une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

Eh ben, quelle originalité, se dit ironiquement le roux. Pour l'instant, deux personnes s'étaient présentées, et elles voulaient chacune reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Que pouvait-ils trouver de bien dans l'idée de travailler avec ses parents ? Pour sa part, même avec un couteau sous la gorge, il était hors de question de reprendre l'entreprise Sabaku, avec son père.

Gaara croisa les bras sur sa table et allongea sa tête dessus. Deux ou trois personnes passèrent, dont une fille aux cheveux roses complètement délurée, qui voulait devenir médecin et qui n'aimait pas les idiots qu'elle disait... Toutes ces présentations étaient ennuyeuses à mourir, il préférait dormir en attendant, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son tour.

Malheureusement, il ne put trouver assez de calme pour cela. En effet, sa voisine en voulant se lever, tomba de sa chaise dans un fracas incroyable. Plus maladroite tu meurs, pensa-t-il avec irritation. Il l'observa du coin de l'oeil réparer sa bêtise pendant que les autres élèves étouffaient un fou rire.

Enfin, elle revint à sa place, le visage écarlate de honte, et le corps saisit de légers tremblements. Et ben, elle devait vraiment être stressée...

_ Je, je m'appelle Hinata Hyûga, ce, ce que j'aime, ce, c'est personnel, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est ma, ma maladresse, et mes pro, projets pour plus tard, je, je n'en ais pas pour le, mo, moment, voilà, avoua-t-elle en se rassayant immédiatement la tête baissée vers sa table.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne respirait pas la confiance en soi. Quand il y pensait, elle avait dû faire un effort considérable pour lui tenir tête quelques heures auparavant. En effet, c'était bien une petite fille timide comme l'avait dit Naruto. Ou une pauvre cruche, selon Gaara...

Il fut cependant distrait dans ses réflexions par une autre personne qui venait de se lever, et qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

_ Kiba Inuzuka ! Les trois choses que j'aime le plus au monde c'est moi, mon chien Akamaru parce qu'il est aussi beau et magnifique que son maitre, et les jolies filles bien entendu, ajouta-t-il en se tournant avec un sourire charmeur vers les demoiselles présentes dans la salle qui rougirent automatiquement.

Non mais quel prétentieux et quel imbécile surtout, pensa le roux avec exaspération, en secouant la tête. On avait presque l'impression de voir des fleurs surgir de nulle part et une aura de lumière aveuglante autour du brun.

_ Et voyons, ce que je n'aime pas, les choses inconnues, comme les râteaux par exemple, vous ne me ferez pas connaitre ces choses-là n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles, interrogea-t-il avec une petite moue craquante, qui fit fondre sur place toutes les jeunes filles sauf la Hyûga qui se contenta de rire doucement en secouant la tête.

Gaara lui céda au moins le fait de ne pas se laisser prendre au minable petit jeu de séduction du garçon. Juste sur ce point, il admettait qu'elle n'était pas si stupide, pour le reste, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour juger, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de la connaître. Son périmètre proche et amical se limitait à Naruto, un point c'est tout.

Pendant ce temps, l'Inuzuka continuait sa prestation.

_ Mes projets pour plus tard, trouver une femme digne de moi, l'épouser, et vivre heureux, des volontaires mesdemoiselles, s'enquit-il auprés de l'assistance féminine.

Cette demande fut suivie par un tonnerre assourdissant de cris hystériques et de mains aux ongles manucurés levées. De leur côté, tout les garçons présents se contentaient de soupirer en jetant des regards haineux au brun, qui savourait son triomphe. Le roux, lui, s'en fichait complètement, les filles ne l'intéressaient pas, et il était loin de jalouser quelqu'un. En plus, pour ça il aurait fallu qu'il apporte de l'importance à cette personne.

_ Bon, on se calme, on se calme, s'écria Kakashi en frappant d'un poing vigoureux sur sa table. On est dans une salle de classe ici, pas à une rencontre de speed-dating monsieur Inuzuka.

L'interpellé se contenta de sourire de façon arrogante.

_ Excusez-moi, je me suis laissé emporter par la beauté de la gent féminine ici présente.

Nouveau tonnerre de cris hystériques, et quelques évanouissement pour les plus sensibles, on se serait cru à un concert de Tokyo Hotel... Non mais sans rire...

_ Ouais, c'est ça, en attendant tu peux te rasseoir, et ARRETES D'ENVOYER DES BAISERS A TOUTES LES FILLES, tonna-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Kiba se rassit avec un air faussement déçu, et distribuait des sourires charmeurs pendant que le professeur avait le dos tourné. Gaara le scrutait avec exaspération, mais c'était surtout les filles qui l'agaçaient. On aurait dit des poules en chaleur autour d'un coq brailleur. Quelles idiotes...

De son côté sa voisine restait calmement le visage dans ses mains, elle semblait attendre patiemment que le cours continue. Au moins elle, elle ne beuglait pas comme une vache après le brun. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi sotte qu'elle en avait l'air, si on mettait de côté sa maladresse extrème bien sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait la considérer autrement.

Et puis le temps passait, Kakashi avait finalement réussi à calmer les folles hystériques, et les présentations se déroulaient tranquillement. Bientôt ce fut le tour du garçon-ananas, il se leva avec une attitude flegmatique.

_ Shikamaru Nara, ce que j'aime, ce sont les choses qui demandent pas trop d'efforts, genre glander et regarder les nuages, ce que j'aime pas c'est me fatiguer, mes projets pour plus tard, avoir une petite vie tranquille.

Hm, lui c'était un gars assez endormi en somme, mais c'était plutôt bien, car ce type de personne en général n'était pas du genre à parler tout le temps ou à venir embêter les autres. Gaara était assez satisfait de son voisin de devant, ce Nara allait lui faciliter l'année.

Et puis, il réalisa que c'était à son tour de se présenter, mince quelle galère, autant en finir rapidement.

_ Gaara Sabaku, j'aime pas grand chose, à part qu'on me fiche la paix, les choses que je déteste sont trop longues à dire, quant à mes projets pour plus tard j'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

Sur ce, il se rassit calmement pendant que tout le monde le dévisageait d'un air effaré. Il jeta un regard noir à tout les malheureux qui osaient le scruter ainsi, et tout les élèves tournèrent automatiquement la tête d'un même mouvement paniqué.

_ Bien, bien, personne suivante, annonça Kakashi pour essayer de dissiper l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée d'un seul coup.

Ce fut un garçon aux cheveux ébènes hérissés, et aux yeux sombres qui se leva. Il avait un air arrogant et mystérieux.

_ Sasuke Uchiwa, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus que ce qu'a dit Sabaku, déclara-t-il froidement et simplement avant de se rasseoir.

Mais étrangement les réactions à cette présentation furent différentes que pour celle du roux. En effet, toutes les filles le dévoraient du regard, on voyait presque la bave qui pendait à leurs lèvres. Du coup, la gent masculine eut un nouveau sursaut de jalousie, principalement Kiba qui voyait en l'Uchiwa son principal rival pour sa lutte de popularité auprès de ces demoiselles.

Justement, en parlant de fille, il ne restait plus que la voisine de Gaara qui ne s'était pas encore présentée, la blonde aux yeux bleu.

_ Ino Yamanaka, j'adore les fleurs, et je ne déteste avoir tort, mon objectif, devenir mannequin.

Cette déclaration fut saluée par de nombreux ricanements de la part de la gent féminine, mais la jeune fille se contenta de leur lancer un regard hautain avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en se rasseyant posément.

Sur cette dernière présentation, Kakashi rassembla ses feuilles, il était sur le point de parler quand une personne l'interrompit.

_ Eh monsieur !! Et vous, c'est quoi les trucs que vous aimez et que vous aimez pas ?!

La question de Naruto suscita les acclamations des autres élèves, eux aussi curieux de connaitre le caractère de leur professeur.

_ Moi ? Ce que j'aime, c'est lire, quel genre de lecture ? Eh bien ça ne vous regarde pas, informa-t-il avec un petit sourire mystérieux. Ce que je n'aime pas, ce sont les élèves impertinents, déclara-t-il en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux. Et mes projets pour plus tard, vous conduire jusqu'au BAC, et ensuite toucher une retraite bien méritée.

Alors que tout les élèves commençaient à rigoler de l'annonce du professeur, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaitre une personne que tout le monde reconnut immédiatement et qui arrêta automatiquement le fou rire commun.

_ Tant que vous faites votre travail correctement, tout va bien.

**à suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_"_ Une place à l'internat ?"_

**Hinata :** *_est assise tranquillement devant l'ordinateur, elle est tombée sur les fichiers des prochains chapitres hyper lointains que l'auteur a écrit pour se soulager_* Ben ça alors, ce, c'est moi ça ? Mais ça, ça ne me ressemble pas du tout... O.O NON ?? Mais que, qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire là ??

**Gaara :** *_se glisse silencieusement derrière la jeune fille et lit par-dessus son épaule_* Et ben, t'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuillère dis-moi, c'est dans notre scénario ça ?

**Hinata :** *_sursaute car elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et se retourne d'une façon très manganesque_* Ga, Gaara-kun ?! Tu m'as fais peur ! Euh, pour, pour le scénario, je, je ne sais pas, peut-être, y a le titre de la fic, mais le, le numéro du chapitre est inconnu, et puis il se passe plein de trucs étranges...

**Gaara :** * _passe son bras autour des épaules de la brune très (trop ?) naturellement, pose sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et sourit d'une manière perverse en montrant une ligne du texte avec la souris_* hmm, j'aime bien ce passage-là, ça te dit qu'on s'entraîne ? *_tout ça en chuchotant à son oreille évidemment_*

**Hinata :** *_regarde de tous les côtés pour voir s'il n'y a personne aux alentours d'un air un peu paniqué_* euh tu, tu es sûr, Ha, Haruko-san pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et Na, Naruto-kun aussi, et puis, euh...

**Gaara :** *_pousse un petit soupir exaspéré_* Mais on s'en fiche, premièrement si Haruko débarque, la seule chose qu'elle fera c'est nous regarder avec son sourire pervers, et deuxièmement si Naruto vient, t'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est pour le script, il aura rien à dire, parce que cette fic c'est du Gaa/Hina...

**Naruto :** *_débarque d'une manière à la Superman les poings sur les hanches et un sourire colgate +blancheur_* Que tu crois ! Ici on est dans une fin de chapitre, j'ai tout les droits ! Et le premier c'est le véto sur les lèvres d'Hinata !! T'as pas le droit de la toucher !!

**Haruko :** *_arrive comme une fleur, sa petite clé USB chérie d'amour à la main, et regarde la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux avec un sourire sadique qui fait tréssaillir de peur Naruto, car il sait que cette mimique effrayante lui est destinée_* Mais enfin Naruto, arrêtes d'embêter Gaara, si il a envie de répéter une scène c'est tout à fait son droit, non c'est même son devoir ! Aller vas-y, fais ce que tu as à faire et n'hésites pas à recommencer plusieurs fois d'affilée si jamais tu en ressens le besoin.

**Gaara :** *_rend son sourire pervers à l'auteur_* je savais que je pouvais compter sur ton soutien.

**Hinata :** *_commence vraiment à prendre peur, parce qu'elle sait ce qui l'attend, et se demande si l'auteur et son partenaire dans la fic ne seraient pas de mèches (non juste un peu)* _euh Ga, Gaara-kun, je, je ne suis pas vraiment prête pour ça, et, euh, Na, Naruto-kun nous regarde, et je euh....

**Haruko :** *_un téléphone à la main compose un numéro inconnu_* Allô Sasuke ? Oui, c'est moi, oui, oui je sais que je te dérange, non, mais juste pour cette fois, tu voudrais pas me rendre un service, oui, oui, je sais ça te saoule, non mais s'il te plait, si tu le fais tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux pour ton rôle dans la fic... COMMENT CA, CA T'INTERESSE PAS ?? NON MAIS TU VAS RAMENER TES FESSES IMMEDIATEMENT SINON JE FAIS VRAIMENT UNE DEATH FIC !!!

**Sasuke :** *_arrive en courant, il est émo mais il tient à la vie malgré tout_* bon, c'est quoi que tu voulais me demander ?!

**Haruko :** *_se met sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchote un truc à l'oreille, pendant que le visage du garçon s'illumine soudainement_*

**Sasuke :** quoi c'était ça ?! Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt enfin ! *_se dirige vers Naruto avec un sourire pervers*_

**Gaara :**_ *voit le gêneur de service disparaitre avec Sasuke, et sourit de satisfaction en se tournant vers la brune*_ bon, où en étions-nous ? Aaaaah oui c'est vrai... La scène... Tiens, Naruto est parti, on est seul à ce que je vois...

**Hinata :** *_recule au fur et à mesure que Gaara s'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre un mur (eh oui t'as plus d'échappatoire ma petite)_* euh, on, on peut pas remettre ça à une autre fois ??

**Gaara :** *_lui fait comprendre d'une manière extrémement explicite que non_*

**Haruko :** *_suit la scène avec attention, et ouvre de grands yeux lorsque les personnages dépassent le script_* HELA HELA !! Le dépucelage c'était pas pour tout de suite !!

**Hinata :** *_toute essouflée, essait de parler entre quelques gémissements_* je me suis laissée emporter par le plaisir désolée, tout ces gens qui laissent des reviews, ça m'excite...

(1) ryokan : auberge ou hôtel


	3. Amis anciens et nouveaux

**Les mots qui te toucheront**

**auteur :** moi ! (oh, comme c'est étonnant !) Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est toujours _Haruko_ ! Et pour ceux qui me rencontre pour la première fois, c'est _desiderata-girl_ !

**genre : **UA, schoolfic, romance, hétéro et yaoï (vous allez être surpris ! ou pas...), normalement ce n'est pas une deathfic (mais on ne sait jamais des fois que je décide de tuer quelqu'un... O.O Non Sakura ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant !!!)

**couples :** Neji/Tenten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Gaa/Naru, Gaa/Hina, Shika/Temari

**disclamair :** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse le soin à Kishimoto de nous torturer encore un peu.

**résumé :** Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... **un garçon** ?! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami de celui vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous vous approchiez de ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ? Il faut s'accrocher ! Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on l'avait prévu...

Chers lecteurs, bonjour ! (ou bonsoir ça dépend du moment auquel vous lisez ceci !) Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cet affreux retard ! Cela fait belle lurette que ce chapitre est fini, j'ai même commencé le numéro 4, mais si vous voulez que je fasse du bon boulot, il faut que je le montre à ma Béta. Remercions tous ensemble Dreaming-freak pour sa patience et son talent de Béta !!!! *_hurlements de la foule en délire_*

C'est grâce à elle si je peux vous faire plaisir ! Parce qu'elle prend le temps de me corriger alors qu'elle a d'autres choses à faire ! Je le suis donc extrèmement redevable !!

Passons maintenant aux reviews anonymes, je ne vous oublis pas chers lecteurs !!!

**Hyuuga-Rei : **héhé, oui je suis une sadique ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, saches avant tout, que j'adore laisser du suspens à la fin de mes chapitres ! Je risques donc de te frustrer à la fin de celui-ci !

**Minuit :** yeaaaaah !!! Une fan du GaaHina ! J'adore ce couple depuis quelques mois en fait ! J'espère que tu aimeras la façon dont je vais les caser ensemble, qui soit dit en passant, n'arrivera pas avant trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps (comptez au moins une quarantaine de chapitre). Merci de lire ma fic, j'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**angelwhitelys : **merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi au début j'étais une fan du Naru/Hina, j'aime toujours mais je préfère vraiment le GaaHina maintenant ! Je suis très heureuse et très fière de savoir que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite, si elle te plait toujours, n'hésite pas à me le dire !!!

Voilà, donc, mon nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 3 : Amis anciens et nouveaux 

Alors que tous les élèves commençaient à rigoler de l'annonce du professeur, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit doucement laissant apparaître une personne que tout le monde reconnut immédiatement et qui arrêta automatiquement le fou rire commun.

_ Tant que vous faites votre travail correctement, tout va bien.

Hinata regarda cette fois-ci plus attentivement la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds en se demandant comment, malgré son apparent jeune âge, elle pouvait diriger depuis trois ans, ce lycée.

La brune avait effectué des recherches, juste comme ça, par curiosité, pour en savoir plus sur son nouvel établissement. Et une chose l'avait perturbée, on ne mentionnait nulle part l'âge de la directrice.

Et cela quelques soient les articles qui parlaient d'elle, même l'année manquait à sa date de naissance. Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail avait-elle pensé, après tout, la qualité d'une personne ne se mesurait pas à son âge.

En outre, la jeune femme avança d'un pas lent vers le bureau du professeur Kakashi pour se placer au centre de la classe. Elle fixa tous les élèves d'un air à la fois sévère et amusé.

_ Et alors ? Votre directrice entre dans votre classe, et vous ne saluez pas ?

À ces mots, l'ensemble des adolescents présents se leva comme un seul homme. Sauf quelques rares retardataires, comme son voisin constata la brune en soupirant.

Il ne faisait vraiment aucun effort celui-là. Déjà rien que sa présentation avait jeté un froid sur toute la classe, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était à ce point asocial.

On aurait dit qu'il détestait tout et tout le monde, sauf peut-être Naruto. Il semblait être le seul que le roux pouvait supporter. Sa première impression dans le bus ne l'avait pas trompée en tout cas, ce garçon n'était vraiment pas engageant.

Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que tous les autres élèves étaient en train de se rasseoir. Hinata en fit de même avant de se retrouver toute seule à être encore debout, pas question de se prendre la honte une deuxième fois !

Le coup de la chaise lui avait suffit...

_ Bien, je vois que vous n'avez pas totalement oublié les bonnes manières, déclara Tsunade avec un sourire teinté d'ironie.

_ Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite Tsunade-sama, demanda poliment Kakashi.

La directrice se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, sans cesser de sourire.

_ En fait, j'étais à la recherche d'un élève, et il se trouve qu'il est dans ta classe.

_ Ah ? Qui est-ce ?

La jeune femme se tourna cette fois-ci vers les élèves, et commença à scruter la pièce. Soudain, ces yeux s'arrêtèrent dans le fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, Hinata priait pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'elle.

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourquoi aurait-elle été cet élève ?

_ Gaara Sabaku, j'aimerais vous parler un instant, veuillez me suivre.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux, d'un côté elle était soulagée de savoir que ça n'était pas elle. Mais d'autre part, elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait la directrice à son voisin.

Le garçon poussa un léger soupir exaspéré, prit son sac et se leva très lentement. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'air motivé.

Hinata le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte, la directrice sur ses talons.

_ Au revoir les enfants ! Ah, Kakashi, ajouta-t-elle avant de fermer la porte, je vous rends votre élève dans vingt minutes !

_ D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Ils partirent sous le regard curieux de tous les élèves, et puis le professeur se racla la gorge pour regagner l'attention que la directrice lui avait soufflée.

_ Bon les jeunes, à présent, on va passer aux trucs pas drôles, les formulaires de rentrée !

Les dits jeunes, poussèrent des soupirs ennuyés, Hinata quant à elle, sortit tranquillement sa trousse. Qui disait formulaires, disait besoin d'écrire, donc stylos.

_ Monsieur Aburame, veuillez faire passer, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en tendant le paquet de feuille au garçon brun. Je vous laisse le soin de consulter et de remplir vous-mêmes ces formulaires, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe.

Pratique, pensa la jeune fille, ainsi il pouvait se rasseoir et faire son travail sans se fatiguer. Elle attendit patiemment que Shino lui apporte sa feuille et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait de la chance, parce que la vue donnait sur le parc intérieur de l'établissement.

Au centre de l'espace vert de la pelouse, se trouvait un grand saule pleureur, Hinata resta un moment à regarder le paysage. Elle aimait beaucoup cet arbre, quand elle était petite il y en avait un près de chez elle. La petite fille qu'elle était adorait s'asseoir en dessous, car personne ne passait jamais par là. C'était en quelque sorte son jardin secret, là où elle se réfugiait lorsque ça n'allait pas.

Oui, c'était son endroit de prédilection, surtout après la mort de sa mère. Et le fait de savoir, qu'il y avait un arbre pareil à celui-ci dans son lycée la rendait vraiment heureuse. Car cela lui rappelait les bons moments qu'elle avait passé.

Elle replongea dans ses souvenirs, jusqu'à ce que son ami arrive à sa table et pose la feuille dessus.

_ Merci Shino-kun, dit-elle en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon hocha de la tête. C'était comme ça avec lui, il ne parlait jamais pour rien, ou alors c'était pour faire la morale, mais il était très gentil. Hinata le savait, depuis le temps qu'ils étaient amis.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille, et chercha un stylo bleu dans sa trousse, ainsi qu'un rouge et enfin un vert. Apparemment, ce formulaire avait des consignes bien précises, mieux valait les suivre à la lettre.

Elle parcourut le papier des yeux, cocha les cases demandées, quand tout à coup, une en particulier attira son attention. Sa main se crispa sur son stylo.

« _Parents ensembles, divorcés_ »

Dans son cas, pouvait-on vraiment appeler cet homme qui vivait dans sa maison « parent » ? Elle soupira et écrit le nom Hiashi Hyûga à côté des mots : tuteur légal. Parce que pour elle, il n'était rien de plus, rien de moins.

Elle vit à un moment une autre case, et ouvrit les yeux d'un air étonné. Là où on demandait si l'élève mangeait ou non au lycée, était marqué en plus d'externe et demi-pensionnaire, le mot interne.

Alors comme ça, cet établissement comportait un internat ? Hinata imagina un instant ce que ça lui ferait de vivre au lycée plutôt que chez elle. Son père n'étant jamais là, son absence ne la gênerait pas, et en plus, elle ne serait pas obligée de prendre le bus tous les matins...

Finalement, elle secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Non, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas ! Hanabi lui manquerait beaucoup trop, cette petite chipie pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle continua à écrire jusqu'à ce que sa feuille soit complètement remplie de bleu, de vert et de rouge.

______________________________

_ Une place à l'internat, répéta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

C'était donc ça, la raison pour laquelle, cette femme l'avait forcé à la suivre dans son bureau ?

Pour lui la question était réglée depuis un moment déjà. Dès qu'il avait décidé de venir étudier dans ce lycée, Gaara avait prévu où il séjournerait.

_ Oui, affirma la directrice en croisant ses mains au dessus de son bureau. Tu viens de Suna, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai étudié ton dossier, il est excellent, tu pourrais même demander une bourse, tu sais ?

Evidemment qu'il était excellent, Gaara n'avait pas trimé comme un malade pendant toute son enfance pour rien. S'il l'avait fait, c'était avant tout pour que son père lui fiche la paix, avec des résultats scolaires irréprochables, il ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Et durant toutes ces années, il avait gardé cette habitude, même si personne en le voyant ne pourrait croire qu'il avait tout du parfait intello. Oh attention, être un intello, ne signifiait pas qu'il passait toutes ses journées à réviser. Il avait d'autres choses à faire !

Néanmoins, pour en revenir à la demande de la vieille...

_ Ça m'intéresse pas, trancha le garçon sèchement.

_ Oui, ton dossier est excellent, mais tu as vraiment un sale caractère, poursuivit la jeune femme, avec un regard sévère. Je te propose une chance inespérée de te trouver un logement, et toi tu déclines cela d'un revers de main ?

Oulala, comme elle y allait, elle se prenait pour le messie ou quoi ? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul... Malheureusement pour la vieille, Gaara avait déjà travaillé la question, et il savait que l'internat n'était pas la seule option envisageable.

_ Il n'y a pas que l'internat, je peux prendre un appartement.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais, tu as les moyens de t'offrir ce genre de choses, toi, Monsieur Gaara No Sabaku, fils du P.D.G de la Sabaku Corp, railla-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Gaara leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré (sa marque de fabrique ?). Peuh, son paternel ? Mais bien sûr, comme s'il allait faire un geste en sa faveur...

_ Je comptais pas sur lui, j'ai un ami qui veut bien m'héberger, c'est chez lui que j'irais.

Tsunade lui lança un regard étonné.

_ Hm, et qui est cet ami ?

_ Naruto Uzumaki, répondit-il simplement.

_ Cet élève n'a pas de parents, il vit seul, ce serait irresponsable de ma part de te laisser cohabiter avec lui, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Peuh, non mais de quoi elle se mêle ? Il était assez grand pour savoir quoi faire, non ? Il n'avait pas besoin de son avis...

_ J'ai peut-être un sale caractère, mais je ne suis pas un délinquant non plus. Je suis même assez responsable pour deux, affirma le garçon.

_ J'aimerais bien te croire, mais c'est impossible, je suis désolée, je...

_ Mettez-moi à l'essai, coupa-t-il en la fixant avec détermination. Prenons par exemple, allez, deux mois de cohabitation. Si ça se passe mal, je viendrais à l'internat, dans le cas contraire, je reste chez Naruto.

_ Pff, amusant, ricana-t-elle avec un sourire hautain. C'est moi la directrice ici, et c'est toi qui me propose un marché ? Tu te prends pour qui, gamin ?

Pas pour Dieu en tout cas, pas comme une certaine vieille, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

_ Pour un gars qui voudrait passer une année scolaire tranquille, répliqua-t-il, nullement impressionné par l'attitude de la femme en face de lui.

Tsunade le fixa pendant quelques minutes, elle semblait prise dans une longue réflexion. Puis, finalement, elle leva les yeux au ciel, et posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau, avec un air las.

_ C'est bon, tu as gagné, lâcha-t-elle avec résignation. Nous disons donc deux mois de mise à l'épreuve. Mais je te préviens, je te surveillerais de prés toi et ton ami.

Et voilà, le tour était joué. C'était presque trop facile... En attendant, il n'avait plus qu'à se tenir à carreaux pendant deux mois, et après il serait tranquille.

Il prit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, et jeta un œil à l'horloge digitale. Bah dis donc, elle parlait beaucoup la vieille, il était censé passer vingt minutes dans son bureau, ça faisait plus de quarante là.

Il le rangea discrètement, puis leva les yeux vers la directrice qui secouait la tête d'un air renfrogné. Apparemment, elle ne supportait de céder face à un élève...

Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire la tête plus longtemps, et se racla volontairement la gorge pour attirer son attention.

_ Je peux partir ?

_ Oui, j'ai fini, tu peux y aller.

Gaara récupéra son sac, se leva et marcha d'un pas lent vers la sortie. Il ferma la porte sans un bruit, et se dirigea vers la salle de cours.

_____________________________________________________

La sonnerie retentit soudain dans tout l'établissement. Tous les élèves se levèrent et partirent en direction de la sortie.

_ N'oubliez pas de prendre vos emplois du temps, rappela Kakashi en rangeant ses affaires.

Les élèves de la 1-A écoutèrent les consignes de leur professeur principal, puis ils sortirent tous avec un seul mot à la bouche : manger.

Les externes rentraient chez eux, tandis que les demi-pensionnaires et les internes se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire ou la cafétéria. Hinata quant à elle, prenait son sac et se préparait à rejoindre Kiba qui discutait avec ses futures nouvelles conquêtes en l'attendant dans le couloir, quand l'homme aux cheveux gris la retint.

_ Mlle Hyûga, j'aurais un service à vous demander.

_ Oui, répondit la jeune fille un peu surprise.

_ Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, mais comme vous êtes sa voisine, et que tous les autres élèves sont déjà partis...

Sa voisine ? La voisine de qui ? Elle était à côté de la fenêtre... Tout à coup, un éclair de compréhension et son cerveau se mit en marche. Oh non... Pas lui, pitié... Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur elle ?

Hinata maudissait déjà l'imbécile qui avait fait les placements de classe.

_ Voilà, je voudrais que vous donniez son formulaire et son emploi du temps à monsieur Sabaku, expliqua-t-il d'un air désolé.

_ Oui monsieur, répondit la jeune fille en forçant un sourire.

Ils sortirent de la classe, Kakashi ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle des profs, du moins c'est ce que la Hyûga supposait. Puis, elle se tourna vers son ami avec une mine sombre. Avec toutes ces filles autour de lui, le garçon était aux anges !

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut Hinata, le brun cessa de batifoler pour s'avancer vers elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, s'enquit-il avec inquiétude.

La brune releva la tête avec un sourire, pendant que les groupies la dévisageaient des pieds à la tête, comme si elles avaient un radar intégré.

_ Rien, rien du tout, j'ai juste un peu faim, tu peux aller nous chercher une table, j'ai un truc à faire et puis je te rejoins, ok ?

_ Si tu veux, répondit-il avec méfiance, avant de partir vers le réfectoire, suivi par les filles qui ne cessaient de lui poser des questions sur sa relation avec la Hyûga.

Hinata savait qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais elle lui était tout de même reconnaissante de ne pas poser plus de questions, enfin en même temps ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu le choix. Mais, s'il savait qu'elle devait voir Gaara, le brun aurait absolument cherché à la surprotéger, vu le comportement peu amical qu'il avait eu à son égard.

La jeune fille attendit patiemment pendant cinq longues, très longues minutes que le garçon revienne, mais ne le voyant toujours pas venir, elle décida d'aller à sa rencontre.

Le lycée était vraiment très grand, elle avait prit un plan au cas où, de peur de se perdre, et chercha le bureau de la directrice. Ses yeux blancs comme neige parcouraient le papier déplié, si bien qu'elle faisait à moitié attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Evidemment, elle ne vit pas le garçon qui marchait, tête baissée devant elle, et évidemment, ce fut sans le faire exprès qu'elle lui rentra dedans.

La Hyûga tomba, fesses contre terre, son sac à quelques mètres d'elle. La jeune fille leva les yeux pour voir la raison de sa chute, et rencontra le regard noir du garçon qu'elle cherchait.

Gaara Sabaku, se tenait debout devant elle, et il n'avait pas l'air content.

_ Tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, demanda-t-il froidement avec un regard condescendant pour la brune.

_ Je, je, je suis désolée, bégaya-t-elle complètement paniquée.

Elle se leva précipitamment, récupéra son sac, et sortit les papiers que lui avait donné Kakashi.

_ Ti, tiens, ce c'est pour toi, de, de la part de Kakashi sensei.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Les, les formulaires pour la rentrée, et ton, em, emploi du temps.

Le jeune homme fixa les documents un instant sans rien dire, puis les fourra dans son sac.

_ Pourquoi c'est toi qui les avait ?

_ Par, parce que j'étais la dernière en classe, et au, aussi parce que je suis ta, ta voisine.

Malheureusement, mais elle se retint de le dire. Le garçon était déjà suffisamment énervé pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Il y eu un petit silence, Hinata ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus, pas facile de faire la conversation à un glaçon. De tout façon, elle n'eut pas grand-chose à faire, il partit de lui-même, sans un merci, sans un au revoir, il partit simplement.

Quel culot, elle avait prit la peine de se déplacer, et lui ne montrait aucun signe de reconnaissance ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle lui était rentrée dedans, mais une attitude normale aurait été de l'aider à se relever, non ? Après tout, lui aussi ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, sinon, il l'aurait évité !

La jeune fille le regarda s'en aller, et attendit qu'il disparaisse pour de bon avant de s'engager dans la même direction. Elle devait se rendre par là, pour rejoindre Kiba, et pas question que le garçon croit qu'elle le suivait.

Hinata alluma son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami pour savoir où il en était.

_ Allô Kiba ? C'est Hinata, où es-tu ?

_ _Au réfectoire, j'ai posé mon sac sur une chaise et les filles gardent la place, je t'attends devant l'entrée, tu sais où ça se trouve ?_

Minute, il ne voulait tout de même pas, manger avec son harem ?! Hinata imaginait déjà les regards meurtriers dirigés vers elle...

Mais bon, en voyant le côté positif des choses, oui, parce qu'il existe toujours un côté positif ! Elle pourrait peut-être, par miracle, se trouver une amie fille dans sa classe parmi celles que Kiba avait récupéré.

_ Oui, j'ai un plan du lycée, je devrais être là, dans, euh, environ cinq minutes, répondit-elle en consultant sa montre.

_ _Ok, à tout de suite, dépêches-toi, je meurs de faim !_

_ D'accord, j'arrive !

Elle raccrocha et courut dans les couloirs, en prenant garde de ne bousculer ni renverser personne cette fois-ci. Finalement, elle arriva trois minutes plus tard, un record !

_ Oh, rapide, s'exclama le brun qui l'attendait adossé au mur.

_ On y va, demanda la jeune fille, haletante.

_ Oui, mais reprends ton souffle d'abord, sinon tu vas t'évanouir, rit-il.

La brune se mit à paniquer en regardant de tous les côtés lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire où des centaines d'élèves étaient déjà en train de manger. Certains comme Hinata avaient leur propre bento, d'autres l'avaient acheté à la cafétéria, d'autres encore, avaient prit le menu proposé par le lycée.

La jeune fille cherchait des yeux une personne en particulier parmi ce flot d'adolescents.

_ Pourquoi ?! Naruto-kun est là ?!

_ Non, soupira l'Inuzuka en songeant que décidément son amie ne pensait qu'au blond. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est sorti et c'est étrange d'ailleurs, d'habitude, il est l'un des premiers à se jeter sur la nourriture.

Hinata était tiraillée entre le fait de dire que Naruto n'était pas un goinfre et la cruelle vérité d'un garçon qui ne pensait qu'au ramen... Elle choisit de se taire et de suivre Kiba jusqu'à leur table.

Le garçon s'assit tel un prince là où son sac l'attendait, et pas que lui d'ailleurs. Il était entouré par les mêmes groupies que tout à l'heure. Une à sa gauche, une autre à sa droite. Et deux autres en face de lui, ce qui laissait une petite place à la brune sur le côté.

_ Salut les filles, je suis de retour, et regardez qui j'amène, s'exclama le jeune homme en attrapant le poignet de la Hyûga pour la tirer vers le petit groupe.

_ B, bonjour, fit timidement Hinata.

Les quatre filles présentes autour de la table lui lancèrent les mêmes regards inquisiteurs que précédemment. À croire qu'elles faisaient exprès pour la mettre mal-à-l'aise... Si c'était le cas, elles avaient parfaitement réussi leur coup.

Kiba avait remarqué l'ambiance assez froide qui régnait au sein du groupe, et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

_ Alors, pour commencez on va faire les présentations, ok ? Hinata je te présente Akemi (1) !

La dénommée Akemi se trouvait à la droite de l'Inuzuka, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains lisses qui lui arrivaient dans le creux du dos et une frange effilée sur le côté qui lui cachait presque l'œil gauche. Ses grands yeux brillaient d'un bel éclat émeraude et ses cils étaient très longs sûrement grâce à la quantité de mascara qu'ils portaient. Elle avait le teint pâle, pas autant qu'Hinata, mais le sien était net, sans imperfection, d'une blancheur éclatante.

_ Enchantée, dit poliment la Hyûga.

_ Salut, mademoiselle à la chaise volante, sourit d'un air moqueur, la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

Hinata se mit à rougir violemment, ce qui déclencha de légers rires de la part des autres filles. Mais elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et rit avec elles.

_ C'est vrai, je, je reconnais que j'ai un beau palmarès de gamelles !

Akemi s'arrêta pour la regarder avec étonnement, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que la jeune fille le prenne bien. Mais Hinata était comme ça, elle passait l'éponge sur tout, comme si de rien était.

Kiba, content de voir qu'elle avait su s'en tirer, et continua ses présentations.

_ Aya(2), voici Hinata ma meilleure amie.

Il s'était adressé cette fois-ci à sa voisine de gauche. Elle avait les cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, en bataille, coupés au carré. Ses yeux en amande pétillaient d'une belle couleur dorée. La première impression qu'elle lui fit, fut celle d'un animal sauvage, car avec sa coupe de cheveux qui ressemblait à une crinière, on aurait dit un lion.

_ Ravie de faire ta connaissance, dit gentiment Hinata.

_ Seulement sa meilleure amie, hein, s'exclama-t-elle une lueur combative irradiant ses prunelles dorées.

_ Euh oui, c'est tout, répondit la jeune fille comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Hm, de toute façon, un caractère comme le tien ne s'accorderait pas avec celui de Kiba, il lui faut quelqu'un de plus, vivant, déclara Aya sur un ton supérieur en lançant un regard condescendant à la Hyûga.

Hinata sentait qu'elle était partie pour recevoir une quantité considérable de venin de la part de chacune des filles présentes. Ce n'était certainement pas avec elles, que la brune allait pouvoir devenir amies.

Courage, se dit-elle, il n'en restait plus que deux.

_ Voilà Emi(3), poursuivit le jeune homme en désignant celle qui se trouvait juste en face de lui.

Ses cheveux noirs de jais ondulaient sur ses épaules et lui arrivaient juste en dessous de la poitrine, ornés de fines tresses. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait arraché un morceau du ciel pour le placer dans ses yeux, tellement ils étaient bleus. Elle dégageait quelque chose de mystique presque divin, à cause de son regard qui semblait omniscient.

_ Heureuse de te rencontrer, sourit timidement Hinata.

La jeune fille fit un signe de tête qui paraissait être amical. Ouah ! La première qui ne la critiquait pas, ça faisait du bien ! Elle, au moins, semblait avoir compris que la Hyûga n'était pas une menace si elle voulait obtenir le garçon. Cela la soulageait vraiment.

Il n'y en avait plus qu'une, elle ressemblait à une poupée, le visage rond et les pommettes légèrement rosées sur un teint pâle, avec ses grands yeux bruns et ses petits cils clairs. Ses cheveux blonds presque blancs étaient noués en une longue natte qui glissait sur son épaule droite. Elle avait une raie sur le côté droit et une longue mèche attachée par une petite barrette rose bonbon.

_ Et pour finir Satomi(4) !

_ Bonjour, dirent-elles en même temps sur le même ton timide et poli.

Cela fit rire tout le monde autour de la table. On aurait dit deux jumelles, seulement sur le plan comportemental. Hinata décida de s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille blonde, c'était celle qui lui paraissait la plus sympathique.

Une fois qu'elle fut enfin, installée, la brune sourit à sa voisine qui le lui rendit bien. En plus, elle avait un regard tellement innocent, c'était à croquer !

_ Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, mesdemoiselles, je vous propose de manger, après tout, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, s'exclama royalement l'Inuzuka.

Dès que chacun ouvrit sa boite à bento, Akemi et Aya s'empressèrent de faire partager leur déjeuner à Kiba. Elles se battaient presque pour savoir laquelle aurait le droit de lui faire goûter sa cuisine. Mais le garçon, bon prince, choisit les deux, réglant ainsi la dispute.

Hinata remarqua soudain qu'elle avait oublié de prendre à boire, elle se leva discrètement avant de demander aux autres s'ils voulaient quelque chose étant donné qu'elle se rendait aux distributeurs, son porte-monnaie à la main.

_ Moi c'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, trancha Akemi.

_ Idem, répondit Aya.

_ Rien, merci, renchérit Emi.

_ Pour moi ce sera la même chose que d'habitude, l'informa Kiba.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Satomi qui se leva avec un léger sourire.

_ Je viens avec toi, déclara-t-elle calmement.

Hinata lui sourit et elles partirent ensemble, laissant les autres entre eux. Une fois, qu'elles eurent disparues derrière la porte du réfectoire, le jeune homme glissa ses deux bras sur le dossier des chaises de ses voisines qui se mirent à glousser.

_ Les filles, vous savez que j'ai un énorme respect pour la gent féminine, commença calmement avec son éternel sourire charmeur, le brun.

_ Ouiii, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux jeunes filles.

_ Parfait, mais si jamais, vous redites quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vexer ou rendre Hinata triste, ce n'est plus la peine de venir me voir, Hinata est ma meilleure amie personne n'a le droit de lui faire du mal, c'est compris, les menaça-t-il toujours aussi calmement sans quitter son sourire ravageur.

Les groupies frissonnèrent l'espace d'un instant, car le regard de Kiba était devenu dur et froid comme de la glace. Alors elles acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête, tandis qu'Emi continuait à manger silencieusement.

_ Excellent, excellent, comprenez moi bien, de telles paroles sont indignes de si belles bouches, déclara-t-il d'une voix suave.

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent et se mirent à sourire d'un air conquit. Pendant ce temps là, aux distributeurs, Hinata et Satomi faisaient connaissance.

_ Alors Hinata, euh, je peux t'appeler Hinata ?

_ Bien sûr, et moi Satomi ?

_ Oui, répondit-elle en souriant. Depuis combien de temps, tu, euh, tu connais Inuzuka-kun ?

Hm, elle voulait donc simplement lui parler de Kiba ? Dommage, la brune aurait bien aimé en apprendre un peu plus, sur la petite poupée blonde. Mais bon, si elle voulait devenir son amie, autant discuter de sujets qui l'intéressaient.

_ Alors voyons, depuis la maternelle environ, on s'est rencontré au jardin d'enfants.

_ Ouah, tant, tant que ça ?! Je, je ne fais pas le poids...

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es mignonne comme tout ! Et puis, de toute façon, Kiba est comme un frère pour moi, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux, l'encouragea la Hyûga.

La blonde lui offrit un grand sourire, et un regard plein de reconnaissance.

_ Ce, c'est vrai ?! M, merci !

_ Je me renseignerai sur ses goûts en matière de filles, pour le reste, je le connais par cœur ! Par exemple, commença-t-elle en montrant la canette qu'elle venait d'acheter, il adore le jus d'ananas.

Satomi fixa la boisson et hocha de la tête.

_ Le jus d'ananas, d'accord, et, euh, il y a un plat qu'il aime beaucoup ? Je, j'aimerais lui préparer quelque chose, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Hinata réfléchit un instant, il y avait de nombreux plats que son ami affectionnait.

_ Eh bien, euh, il adore les boulettes de viande.

La poupée fit la grimace.

_ Oh, il aime la viande, zut, je, je suis végétarienne...

_ Ne, ne te formalise pas pour ça, il ne va pas te détester parce que tu ne manges pas de viande.

_ Vraiment ? Tant mieux, soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

_ Euh, sinon, il adore tout ce qui est au chocolat !

_ Ouf, ça me fait plaisir, j'aime bien faire des pâtisseries.

Hinata eut soudain une idée. Elle attrapa la jeune fille par les mains et lui fit un sourire chaleureux et plein d'espoir.

_ Je, j'ai une recette de brownies au chocolat chez moi, ça, ça te dit de venir ?

Satomi la regarda un peu déconcertée, puis gênée.

_ Euh, je, je peux ? Enfin, je, on, on ne se connaît que depuis aujourd'hui, je, je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

_ Oh, s'il te plait, je, je n'amène presque jamais d'amie à la maison, ça me ferait tellement plaisir si tu acceptais.

_ Bon, euh, d'a, d'accord, c'est très gentil, mais, il, il faudra que je prévienne mes parents...

_ Merci, s'écria la brune avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. On y retourne, ils, ils doivent nous attendre.

Elles se dirigèrent en souriant vers le réfectoire, et Hinata n'en revenait pas de s'être fait une amie dès le jour de la rentrée, finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée !

_________________________

Bon sang, ce Naruto, ça lui arrivait de décrocher son portable ?! Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes que Gaara déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche du blond.

Il était passablement de mauvaise humeur après que la Hyûga lui soit rentrée dedans. Déjà qu'en général, il était assez irritable, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Et puis, cette habitude qu'elle avait de toujours bégayer, c'était agaçant.

Elle devrait s'acheter un caractère celle-là. Ça se voyait à des kilomètres, qu'il s'agissait du genre de fille que tout le monde aime embêter et qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds... Et le roux n'aimait pas ce genre-là.

Enfin bref, il oublia la jeune fille pour se concentrer sur celui qui occupait précédemment ses pensées. Gaara avait déjà fouillé tout l'intérieur de l'établissement, il se dirigeait à présent vers les cours extérieures.

Il commença par la première cour, celle qui se trouvait près de l'entrée, à côté des bâtiments E et A. Il y avait quelques élèves mais pas le blond. Alors le Sabaku continua sa route, il arriva dans la cour principale, la plus grande, toujours rien. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit dans l'endroit le plus reculé de tout le lycée que Gaara trouva Naruto.

Derrière le bâtiment F, assit sur une pelouse, il discutait avec son voisin, Uchina, ou quelque chose comme ça. Lorsqu'il le vit approcher le blond fit de grands signes dans sa direction et commença à crier.

_ Youhouh, Gaara je suis là !!!

C'est sûr que là, s'il ne l'avait pas vu, au moins tout le lycée l'avait entendu...

_ T'en a mis du temps ! Je t'attends depuis une demi-heure au moins !

_ Parce qu'on avait convenu d'un endroit, demanda froidement le roux.

_ Euh, ouais, sûrement répondit le blond d'une voix pas très assurée.

Gaara secoua la tête en soupirant et prit place à côté de son ami.

_ Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essai de te joindre sur ton portable sans succès, tu connais le mot répondre, soupira avec lassitude le roux.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement, et prit son air le plus crétin.

_ Mon portable ? Euh, bouges pas !

Le Sabaku regarda le blond fouiller précipitamment dans son sac, pour en retirer la machine dont l'écran ne cessait de clignoter. Il se tourna d'un air vraiment coupable devant le roux.

_ Euh, il, il était sur vibreur...

_ Décidemment, tu changes pas Dobe, t'es toujours aussi crétin, railla le garçon qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas soufflé mot.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour.

_ Ah la ferme Sasuke ! J'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout !! Et puis c'est de ta faute, si t'étais pas parti aussi vite après le cours, j'aurais attendu Gaara comme on avait prévu !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

_ Je t'ai pas obligé à me suivre à ce que je saches...

_ Mais Sasuke, ça fait trois ans qu'on s'est pas vu, j'ai quand même le droit de rattraper le temps perdu, non ?!

_ C'est pas une obligation, et de toute façon, depuis tout à l'heure, tout ce que tu fais, c'est me raconter ta vie, tu voudrais pas me laisser manger calmement pour une fois que je suis tranquille.

Gaara ignorait qui était ce gars pour Naruto, mais cela se voyait qu'ils se connaissaient bien. C'était donc à cause de lui qu'il avait dû marcher pendant vingt minutes comme un débile, tout ça pendant que monsieur Naruto racontait sa vie...

Enfin, ce qui énervait surtout le roux, c'était d'être complètement exclu de la conversation, le blond l'avait totalement zappé.

_ Aaargh, tu m'énerves Sasuke, Gaara lui au moins, il est sympa avec moi ! Pas vrai, Gaara, je suis pas un crétin ?

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé tourna la tête, prit sa boite à bento et commença à manger. Ce qui en d'autres termes, signifiait : ignorer royalement, ou bien mettre un vent.

_ Ouiiiiin, même Gaara me déteste maintenant !!! C'est de ta faute Sasuke !!

_ Tu serais gentil de ne pas m'accuser de ta bêtise, répliqua froidement le brun.

Naruto regarda ses deux amis et baissa la tête avec dépit.

_ Et voilà, mes deux meilleurs amis me font la tête maintenant...

Gaara faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il entendit le mot « meilleurs amis ». C'était donc ça le lien qui les reliait lui et ce Sasuke ? Cela ne plaisait pas du tout au roux. Savoir qu'une autre personne était proche de l'Uzumaki, cela le contrariait fortement.

Mais il aurait dû faire le lien. Nombreuses étaient les lettres où le blond parlait de son ami qui était parti durant la période où le rouquin et lui s'étaient connus.

Naruto se pencha vers Gaara l'air inquiet.

_ Eh, ça va ?!

_ C'est qui lui, demanda-t-il un peu irrité en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le brun.

Sasuke passa une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux noirs hérissés au gel.

_ C'est simple pour moi, Naruto est...

**À suivre dans le prochain chapitre : **

« _Je sais que c'est petit mais je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi. »_

_____________________________________________________________

**Haruko : **fufufu, quel suspens !

**Naruto :** *****_super en colère__*****_je passe pour un vrai crétin dans ce chapitre !

**Sasuke et Gaara : ***_d'une voix las, et en chœur_***** normal, tu ES un crétin.

**Haruko : ***_avec extase_*** **aaaah mes héros !

**Sasuke : ***_surpris_***** je croyais que tu me détestais ?

**Haruko : ***_un sourire façon bisounours_***** maiiiiis noooon, t'es sympa quand on apprend à te connaître ! Et puis dans cette fic, tu vas être super classe, pas autant que Gaara bien sûr, mais je vais te donner un rôle génial !

**Sakura : ***_arrive avec un grand sourire_***** tu vas le mettre avec moi ?!

**Tous les personnages (surtout Sasuke) et l'auteur** : TA GUEULE BOUFFONNE, TU CASSES L'AMBIANCE !

**Sakura : ***_commence à pleurer comme une baleine, son mascara waterproof coule et la rend encore plus moche qu'elle ne l'est déjà_***** personne ne m'aiiiiiiiiiiime !!!

**Sasuke :** eh ben, ça aura mit le temps pour monter au noyau qui lui sert de cerveau...

**Gaara :** j'ai bien cru qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais...

**Hinata : * **_en mode mère Térésa_*** **je, je vous trouve bien durs avec elle.

**Haruko : ***_le regard perdu dans le lointain, un mikado au chocolat noir dans la bouche_***** si tu savais ce qu'elle te réserve, tu ne dirais pas ça...

**Hinata : ***_sait que l'auteur est capable du pire, car son esprit tordu n'a pas hélas de limites, et regarde Sakura avec méfiance puis s'approche doucement une fiole à la main_*** **tiens, c'est pour toi...

**Sakura : ***_lève ses yeux rouges et bouffis dégoulinants de mascara vers la brune__*****_ oh, Hinata, je savais que toi tu étais gentille, merci *****_boit le contenu de la fiole_***** mais qu'est-ce que... BEUARG ! ARGFH... KEURF....Aargle...*****_meurt dans son sang_*****

**Tout le monde : ***_choqué_***** Hinata ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui a donné ?!

**Hinata : ***_sans la moindre expression_***** de l'arsenic...

**Gaara : ***_déçu_***** t'aurais pu trouver plus original...

**Sasuke : ***_dépité_*** **je voulais la forcer à se pendre... Comme le cochon pendu...

**Haruko :** *****_une lueur de fierté dans le regard_***** aaaah, les enfants, quelle imagination, pour ma part, je réfléchis encore à la mort atroce-sadique-douloureuse-humiliante-et-joussive que je lui réserve...

**Naruto : ***_énervé de ne pas avoir eu une grande place dans cette fin de chapitre_***** de toute façon, cette fic est nulle, mais bon, vous pouvez toujours laisser une reviews, je suis sûr qu'il y a quelqu'un qui pense comme moi.

**Haruko :** un dernier mot avant de partir, vous pouvez me donnez vos hypothèses sur la réponse de Sasuke, je l'ai déjà écrite, mais je voudrez connaitre votre avis !!!

______________________________________________________________

(1)Akemi : beauté éclatante

(2)Aya : beauté sauvage

(3)Emi : beauté divine

(4)Satomi : beauté sage


	4. Tu seras bienvenu chez moi

**Les mots qui te toucheront**

**auteur :** moi ! (oh, comme c'est étonnant !) Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est toujours _Haruko_ ! Et pour ceux qui me rencontre pour la première fois, c'est _desiderata-girl_ !

**genre : **UA, schoolfic, romance, hétéro et yaoï (vous allez être surpris ! ou pas...), normalement ce n'est pas une deathfic (mais on ne sait jamais des fois que je décide de tuer quelqu'un... O.O Non Sakura ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant !!!)

**couples :** Neji/Tenten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Gaa/Naru, Gaa/Hina, Shika/Temari

**disclamair :** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse le soin à Kishimoto de nous torturer encore un peu.

**résumé :** Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... **un garçon** ?! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami de celui vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous vous approchiez de ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ? Il faut s'accrocher ! Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on l'avait prévu...

Chers lecteurs vous avez le droit de m'assassiner, de me faire subir les pires tortures qui soient, je le mérite...

Mais, je voudrais quand même me défendre et vous dire que pendant quasiment tout le mois d'août je n'ai pas pu toucher à un ordinateur, et encore moins à internet ! Ce chapitre je l'ai commencé la dernière semaine et fini il y a peu. Sachez qu'il n'a subi aucune modification ! J'étais tellement fière quand ma Béta chérie d'amour m'a dit qu'il était bien ! Ceci est donc la version pure et originale ! J'espère sincèrement que vous l'apprécierez après tout le temps que vous avez passé à l'attendre, mais ce sera de pire en pire, car j'ai repris les cours ! Année de Terminal me voilà !

Je vais à présent répondre à mes chères et tendres review !

**la folle^^ :** aaaaah ma chérie ! Je vois que tu m'as poursuivie jusque sur cette fic ! Je vais essayer de te répondre sans rien oublier ! Tu as totalement raison sur le sort d'Ino et de Sakura, je suis toujours aussi sadique, elles ne font donc pas partie de son harem, tu verras quel sera leur rôle et là tu comprendras à quel point je suis tordue !!! MOUAHAHAHAAAHA ! Ensuite passons sur le couple gay, oui Gaara est amoureux de Naruto, on le voit d'ailleurs bien dans ce chapitre, enfin je crois ! Il y a un baiser prévu au programme mais ce sera dans un bon moment. Quant à Sasuke, normalement il y aura aussi un NaruSasu ! Et je te félicite car tu es celle qui est la plus proche de la réponse !! BRAVO ! Maintenant je te remercie du plus profond de mon coeur et te laisse lire ma fic que tu aimes tant !

**Minuit :** héhé, alors comme ça Naruto serait l'amour de la vie de Sasuke ?! XD Oh ! Tu sais quoi j'ai attendu que quelqu'un me la sorte celle-là ! Merci ! En ce qui concerne Gaara et Hinata, tu as complètement raison, ils ne seront pas ensemble avant un bon moment ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je te remercie vraiment pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des review même ceux à qui j'avais déjà répondu par reply ! On ne remercie jamais assez ceux qui ont la gentillesse de vous lire ! Je vous laisse à présent le plaisir de découvrir mon nouveau chapitre !!!!

Chapitre 4 : Tu seras bienvenue chez moi

_ Pour moi, Naruto est un crétin sans cervelle qui me poursuit depuis l'école primaire. Comme il est tout le temps collé à moi, il a l'impression qu'on est devenu meilleurs amis, mais tout ça c'est dans ta tête, Dobe, expliqua froidement Sasuke en se tournant vers l'Uzumaki.

Gaara avait du mal à imaginer que ce qu'il venait d'entendre soit la vérité. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au blond qui contre toute attente, était en train de sourire.

_ Ooooh, Sasukeeee, tu refuses de l'admettre, comme c'est mignon !! En fait, tu m'adores, mais tu n'oses pas le dire, c'est trop chou, c'est tout toi ça, s'exclama Naruto avant de se jeter sur le brun pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Sasuke et Gaara écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en même temps. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce que l'Uzumaki fasse une chose pareille après ce que lui avait dit le brun. Enfin, en même temps, connaissant Naruto, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant, il en fallait plus pour qu'il se laisse abattre.

_ Lâches-moi crétin, cria l'Uchiwa visiblement dégoûté, en tentant de repousser le blond.

Malheureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto resserra sa prise et se mit à rire.

_ Je te lâches si tu avoues que tu me considères bien comme un ami, ricana-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

_ C'est du chantage, s'offusqua Sasuke en essayant toujours de se dégager sans succès.

Le blond souriait encore plus, il semblait bien s'amuser.

_ Alooooors ?

_ J'arrive pas à croire que je sois ami avec un idiot pareil, soupira le brun d'un air las.

À peine les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres que Naruto s'écarta immédiatement, les bras en l'air, poings serrés et levés, un sourire de triomphe sur le visage.

_ YEAH ! Je savais que tu finirais par craquer !

Puis il se mit à sautiller partout en agitant les bras, comme un gosse de maternelle qui viendrait d'avoir un bon point, là, il avait vraiment tout du parfait crétin.

Gaara et Sasuke le fixait d'un air blasé, ils étaient réellement amis avec un demeuré comme lui ? Enfin, le blond avait aussi de bons côtés, il fallait relativiser...

Une fois qu'il eut fini de gambader joyeusement, l'imbécile heureux revint vers les deux garçons, tout essoufflé.

_ Ouah, ça fait du bien, je devrais crier ma joie au monde plus souvent !

_ Ou alors, tu pourrais te contenter de sourire bêtement comme tu sais si bien le faire, et éviter de nous crever les tympans, répliqua ironiquement le brun.

_ Que...?! Répète un peu Baka !

Alors que l'Uchiwa était sur le point d'accéder à sa demande, la sonnerie libératrice signifiant la fin des cours retentit dans tout l'établissement, tuant dans l'œuf la dispute à venir. Gaara n'était pas mécontent de pouvoir s'en aller, il rassembla ses affaires, son sac de cours et l'autre un peu plus gros, qui contenait les vêtements et autres trucs utiles pour habiter chez le blond.

Il se demandait comment c'était chez lui, d'après Naruto, il ne devait pas s'attendre à quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'il espérait c'est qu'il s'y sentirait mieux que dans sa propre demeure, ce qui en soi ne serait pas bien difficile. Le roux se leva et adressa un regard à l'Uzumaki pour l'inciter à le rejoindre afin qu'ils puissent rentrer ensemble. Le jeune homme comprit et se tourna vers Sasuke, son sac sur l'épaule.

_ Bon, on règlera ça plus tard, je dois montrer sa nouvelle maison à Gaara, s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le brun leva un sourcil étonné.

_ Sa nouvelle maison ?

_ Ouais, il va habiter chez moi, expliqua Naruto visiblement ravi.

Sasuke fit une grimace de dégoût et avança vers Gaara, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_ Bon, on ne se connaît que depuis aujourd'hui, mais comme tu n'as pas l'air d'être un bouffon comme l'autre là-bas, dit-il en désignant le blond derrière lui, je préfère te mettre en garde. Sa maison, c'est un véritable champ de bataille, c'est tout petit, et j'espère que tu aimes les ramens parce que dans le cas contraire, tu ne survivras pas...

Gaara lui lança un regard mauvais.

_ Merci du conseil, mais je me débrouillerai très bien tout seul, tu viens Naruto, appela-t-il en tournant le dos à l'Uchiwa.

L'interpellé accourut, dit au revoir à son ami et suivit le jeune homme. Ils marchèrent à travers le lycée où tout le monde se bousculait pour rentrer chez soi.

Gaara n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont le brun avait décrié l'appartement de Naruto. C'était la première fois pour lui que quelqu'un lui faisait sentir qu'il était désiré quelque part. Ça lui avait fait vraiment plaisir, alors entendre ces propos moqueurs à l'égard de ce qui deviendrait probablement son premier vrai foyer, il trouvait ça intolérable.

_ Gaara, ça va, demanda subitement son ami.

L'interpellé tourna la tête et vit la mine inquiète de Naruto, alors il eut un semblant d'expression pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

_ T'habites plutôt loin ou près du bahut, interrogea-t-il.

Le blond eut un grand sourire, qui ne rassurait pas vraiment Gaara.

_ Ça dépend si t'es un grand flemmard comme Shikamaru, ou un sportif comme Lee !

_ Traduction, soupira-t-il.

L'Uzumaki désigna l'arrêt de bus, et le jeune homme fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'aurait pas à marcher dès le premier jour. Même s'il restait conscient que le lendemain il n'aurait pas droit à cette faveur, étant donné que son nouveau colocataire était du genre énergique. Enfin, un énergique qui manquait souvent le début des cours pour cause de panne d'oreiller d'après ce qu'il savait des lettres échangées.

Les deux garçons attendirent pendant quelques minutes que le bus arrive et montèrent en même temps qu'une grand-mère desséchée, qu'un employé de bureau renfrogné et trois lycéennes qui semblaient plus âgées qu'eux. Gaara alla s'installer sur un siège au fond, suivi de Naruto. Une fois assit, il remarqua que le blond n'arrêtait pas de taper du pied par terre.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

L'Uzumaki tourna la tête et suivit le regard du garçon.

_ Hein ? Ah, ça ! Ben, j'suis super impatient en fait ! Je vis seul depuis très longtemps maintenant. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un restera aussi longtemps avec moi dans mon appart, ça va apporter un peu de joie dans mon foyer !

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ces quelques mots de la part de Naruto réchauffaient considérablement le cœur de Gaara. Oui, c'était vraiment une sensation agréable d'être désiré quelque part. Mais il n'en montra rien.

_ Hn, tu sais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement joyeux.

_ C'est pas grave, je le suis pour deux, répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Et tout à coup, il commença à le scruter en tenant son menton dans sa main. Gaara n'aimait pas vraiment être dévisagé de la sorte même si c'était par Naruto.

_ Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, interrogea-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

_ Ben, je me demandais si... ça t'arrivait de sourire.

Le roux poussa un léger soupir.

_ Non, c'est pas un truc que je fais souvent.

L'Uzumaki parut horrifié, il écarquilla de grands yeux et se recula d'au moins un mètre de son ami.

_ C'est vrai ?! Mais comment tu fais ?! Moi je passe 80% de mon temps à sourire !!

Gaara baissa la tête d'un air sombre. Sourire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de montrer un visage souriant. Il ignorait même s'il en était encore capable.

Le blond se rapprocha lentement et posa une main sur son épaule ce qui fit automatiquement lever la tête au roux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Naruto avait un petit air contrit.

_ Hé, je, je disais pas ça pour me moquer de toi, hein. C'est juste que...

_ Non, laisse, je ne t'en veux pas, mais sourire, en fait ça fait un bail que j'ai pas essayer. Je n'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avec sévérité, visage inhabituel pour celui qui a toujours l'air d'un abruti insouciant. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ C'est pas bien du tout ça ! Il FAUT sourire !! C'est indispensable si tu veux être en bonne santé ! Regarde-toi tu es tout pâle !!

_ Je ne pense pas que ma couleur de peau ait...

_ Chut, laisse moi finir ! En plus je suis sûr que tu ne te nourris pas bien ! Dès qu'on arrive à la maison je te fais une cure de ramen !

_ Ça non plus je ne crois pas que...

_ Stop !! Mauvaise langue ! Les ramens sont excellentes pour la santé, c'est prouvé scientifiquement !

Cette fois-ci Gaara ne répliqua rien, il se contenta de fixer le blond avec un regard condescendant, d'un air qui veut dire : « mais oui bien sûr ».

Naruto ne sembla pas y prêter attention trop occupé à discourir sur la valeur des ramens, à quel point elles étaient merveilleuses et que ceux qui n'aimaient pas n'y connaissaient rien en nourriture.

Le roux se retint de lui dire qu'il n'en avait jamais mangé. Qui sait comment aurait réagi le jeune homme. De toute façon, Naruto parlait et parlait sans se soucier de quoi que soit, et surtout pas des gens qui le dévisageaient comme une bête curieuse.

_ Ah, s'écria-t-il soudain, faisant presque sursauter Gaara.

Il se leva précipitamment et appuya sur l'interrupteur d'arrêt, puis se rassit en soupirant de soulagement.

_ Fiouuuuu, on a failli rater l'arrêt. Heureusement que je m'en suis aperçu à temps !

Le No Sabaku jeta un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, le coin avait l'air tranquille, des immeubles de différentes couleurs se succédaient, bordés d'arbres qui commençaient à fleurir avec la venue du printemps.

Toute cette verdure changeait du paysage désertique de Suna. Gaara était bien content de ne pas y être resté. Là-bas rien d'heureux ne l'attendait, même la présence de Temari et de Kankuro n'y faisait rien.

Ici à Konoha, il se sentait enfin libéré des chaînes qui l'entravaient. Loin de son père, loin de sa haine. Le jeune homme espérait réellement qu'il pourrait recommencer quelque chose de bien, une nouvelle vie en quelque sorte.

Un petit regard vers Naruto et il sut qu'avec une telle tornade à ses côtés, rien ne serait comme avant.

______________________________

Hinata sortit un trousseau de clefs de son sac et entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Satomi attendait à côté de la jeune fille, elle observait avec intérêt les alentours. La Hyûga l'invita à entrer après quelques instants, mais la blonde hésita.

_ Tu, tu as prévenu pour ma visite, je, enfin, je ne voudrais pas m'im, m'imposer...

La brune lui fit un sourire, et lui prit doucement le poignet pour la faire avancer.

_ Oui, tout va bien, mon père n'est jamais là à cette heure-ci, la rassura-t-elle.

Satomi laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement, et posa sa main sur son coeur en étirant un sourire timide.

_ Ouf, ça, ça me rassure.

_ Je te fais visiter, proposa Hinata.

La blonde hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Les deux jeunes filles posèrent leurs sacs dans l'entrée, remplacèrent leurs chaussures par des chaussons puis commencèrent la visite. La jeune hôte lui montra en premier le salon qui était décoré dans le pur style japonais, au centre de la pièce une table basse en bois laqué entourée de coussins couleurs bordeau, un buffet le long du mur encadré de yucca parfaitement entretenus, et le blason des Hyûga bien en vue.

_ C'est très joli chez toi, dit Satomi poliment.

_ Merci, répondit la brune, la décoration vient de ma mère.

_ Elle a beaucoup de goût je trouve, la complimenta-t-elle.

Hinata cacha un petit sourire triste en pensant que le terme exact aurait été : "avait beaucoup de goût". Mais elle ne se sentait pas assez proche de la jeune fille pour lui avouer le décès de sa mère quelques années auparavant. Un jour peut-être, mais pas aujourd'hui.

La brune se contenta donc de poursuivre la visite, tout en évitant soigneusement la cuisine qu'elle réservait pour la fin. Elle lui montra les salles d'eau, puis sa chambre que Satomi qualifia de très mignonne. Les deux adolescentes étaient sur le point de sortir lorsqu'un objet attira l'attention de la blonde. La Hyûga suivit son regard et comprit immédiatement.

_ Tu veux qu'on le regarde, proposa-t-elle en ouvrant son album photo des années collège.

_ Oh, euh, je, non, non, ce, c'est pas, enfin, que, comme, comme tu veux, bafouilla-t-elle les joues cramoisies.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était facile à comprendre, songea Hinata. Puis, un vent de panique souffla en elle, et la jeune fille espéra sincèrement qu'elles ne se ressemblaient pas autant qu'elle le pensait...

La Hyûga prit l'album et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, suivie par Satomi qui couvait l'objet du regard. Hinata sélectionna volontairement les pages où Kiba était présent, ce qui était loin d'être un exploit, car le garçon figurait quasiment sur toutes.

_ Tiens là, c'était la fois où on devait faire un exposé, Kiba-kun avait emmené Akamaru comme sujet, rit la jeune fille en se souvenant de la tête de son professeur en voyant le chien sauter sur son bureau et écrire des choses sur une feuille en trempant sa patte dans l'encre.

_ Akamaru, c'est le chien d'Inuzuka-kun ? Il est adorable, s'extasia la blonde avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Hinata lui sourit gentiment et continua à tourner les pages.

_ Si tu dis ça à Kiba-kun, il va t'adorer.

Satomi se tortilla sur elle-même, le rouge aux joues. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à la secouer, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oh, vrai, vraiment ? Tu, tu crois ? Oh mon dieu, oh la la !

Elle était hilarante à se tordre ainsi, et pour la seconde fois, Hinata se figura qu'elle avait le même caractère, et vraiment se dire qu'elle avait certainement les mêmes réactions avec Naruto, c'était effrayant. Il fallait qu'elle soit un peu moins, comment dire, timide déjà, pour le reste, on verrait plus tard.

_ Oui, évidemment, Kiba apprécie beaucoup ceux qui aiment les chiens.

Satomi lui offrit un sourire éclatant, elle devait certainement être heureuse de savoir que sur ce point, Kiba et elle allaient bien s'entendre. Et Hinata était heureuse de savoir qu'une fille aussi gentille aimait son meilleur ami, peut-être qu'il la prendrait pour petite amie avec un peu de chance ! Sur ces bonnes pensées, elle poursuivit son entreprise photographique.

Une photo en particulier sembla faire de l'effet à son amie. Elle avait été prise au parc aquatique, et l'on y voyait bien évidemment Kiba en maillot de bain, léchant une glace au caramel. La blonde le dévorait du regard, elle en bavait presque. Et tout à coup, elle reprit contenance, en plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

_ Oh non, c'est trop indécent ! Je ne peux pas regarder ça, s'insurgea-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête, alors que quelques secondes auparavant son attitude indiquait tout sauf la pruderie.

Hinata la fixa avec consternation. Pourquoi n'assumait-elle pas cette attirance tout à fait normale ? Enfin, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout. Elle se contenta de tourner les pages, pour le plus grand désespoir pas très bien caché de Satomi qui voyait impuissante, cette vision de rêve disparaître sous ses yeux.

Arriva enfin le moment de la dernière page, Hinata aimait beaucoup Kiba, mais elle en avait assez de devoir contempler son visage, aussi beau soit-il. La blonde poussa un soupir de frustration, apparemment, elle, elle aurait bien voulu continuer son admiration du brun. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les deux jeunes filles se levèrent pour descendre à la cuisine et commencer leur préparation de brownie au chocolat.

La jeune hôte prêta un tablier à son invitée, et sortit les ustensiles et ingrédients nécessaires.

_ Alors d'abord tu prends un saladier et tu casses les oeufs dedans, puis tu ajoutes la farine après l'avoir dosée, puis l'eau, et ensuite, énuméra-t-elle en suivant la recette sur le livre pendant que la jeune fille s'affairait.

Satomi se débrouillait très bien, au bout de vingt minutes, il ne restait plus que la cuisson. Hinata goûta la pâte crue, et c'était vraiment bon, si le brownie ne brûlait pas, il serait délicieux. Les deux jeunes filles attendaient devant le four, impatientes de voir ce que ça allait donner. Par précaution elles avaient mit le minuteur en marche, et peu à peu une douce odeur de chocolat commençait à flotter dans la pièce.

DING DING DING DING...

Le minuteur venait de se déclencher, Hinata attrapa des gants de cuisine et ouvrit la porte du four, pendant que Satomi l'aidait à sortir la plaque brûlante. Elle la posa précautionneusement sur la table, tandis que la Hyûga cherchait un couteau pour en couper une part.

_ Fais attention à ne pas te brûler.

La jeune blonde souffla légèrement et mordit un petit bout avant de sourire.

_ On a réussi Hinata ! C'est, c'est excellent !!

Hinata poussa un soupir de soulagement et lui rendit son sourire.

_ Tu n'auras plus qu'à le lui offrir demain !

_ Merci beaucoup Hinata, s'exclama joyeusement Satomi en serrant les mains de la jeune fille.

_ De rien.

Soudain, Hinata remarqua que la pendule indiquait bientôt six heures, son père ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Il était temps pour son amie de s'en aller, quel dommage. Enfin, elles avaient passé un bon moment.

_ Je te raccompagne jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, proposa gentiment, Hinata.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, elle récupéra ses affaires dans l'entrée et partit suivie de la Hyûga qui s'était changée entre temps. Elles marchèrent tranquillement en discutant de ce qu'elles avaient fait pendant la journée. Une fois qu'elles arrivèrent à l'arrêt, Hinata insista pour attendre jusqu'à ce que le bus s'en aille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il arrive malheur à sa nouvelle amie.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, la jeune fille retourna lentement chez elle, en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien manger. Elle se rappela que son père comptait inviter Hanabi au restaurant pour fêter sa rentrée, pas la peine de compter sur leur présence donc. Bah, elle n'aurait qu'à se faire un plateau-télé avec un film guimauve du genre Titanic.

______________________________________

Naruto montait les marches quatre à quatre, apparemment toujours aussi pressé de faire visiter sa nouvelle maison à Gaara. Ce dernier suivait à son rythme le boute-en-train qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, lui aussi avait un peu hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle demeure. L'Uzumaki attendait pour ouvrir la porte, il bouillait d'impatience.

_ Fermes les yeux !!!

_ Naruto, franchement ce genre de choses, je...

_ Steuplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit, supplia le blond avec une moue si craquante que même le grand Gaara No Sabaku maître de l'impassibilité et ceinture noire du self-contrôle, ne put y résister.

Vaincu, le roux ferma les yeux, même s'il n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses débiles. Soudain, il sentit Naruto lui prendre le poignet, et ce contact le crispa.

_ Détends-toi, c'est pas aussi horrible que le dit Sasuke, le rassura le jeune homme croyant que son ami avait peur du désordre alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Non, si Gaara venait de se crisper, c'était avant tout parce que pour la première fois le blond l'avait touché. C'était plutôt agréable de sentir cette pression sur sa peau. Ah, mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait exactement ?! On aurait dit une petite midinette de shojo manga ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant de devenir une guimauve fourrée au caramel liquide...

Tout à coup, Naruto le lâcha et lui dit d'ouvrir les yeux, il s'exécuta et pu enfin découvrir sa nouvelle maison. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'endroit où il vivait auparavant. C'était en effet plus petit, les meubles étaient beaucoup moins luxueux, mais justement cette simplicité donnait une véritable impression de convivialité. Les murs de couleur orange faisaient penser à un soleil couchant et semblaient réchauffer la pièce.

Voyant que Gaara regardait sans rien dire, l'Uzumaki crut bon d'ajouter : «

_ Je sais que c'est petit mais je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes comme chez toi. »

Le roux se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sentit les coins de sa bouche très légèrement s'étirer de chaque côté pour former un mince sourire. Son premier sourire depuis des années, plein de reconnaissance.

_ Merci...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, ce spectacle était beaucoup trop choquant pour lui. Une fois qu'il eut assimilé le fait, qu'en fin de compte, Gaara savait sourire, le jeune homme hésita à lui faire un énorme câlin. C'est qu'il était tellement chou le rouquin comme ça.

_ De, de rien, répondit le blond en se tortillant sur lui-même, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

En le voyant faire, le No Sabaku reprit son visage impassible presque automatiquement. Il ne comprenait la raison du comportement étrange de son ami. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, on aurait dit une jeune fille toute gênée par il ne savait quoi.

_ Oh non, s'exclama brusquement la dite jeune fille toute gênée.

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as arrêté de sourire, se lamenta-t-il.

_ Ah, fit-il d'un ton las, réalisant soudain.

Naruto se tourna vers le garçon et l'attrapa par les épaules, le secouant presque.

_ Quoi "ah", comment ça "ah" ?! C'est horriiiiiiiiible !!! Tu ne te rends pas compte !! T'étais tellement beau quand tu souriais !

Euh, est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Le blond venait bien de dire qu'il était "beau" ? Ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive ? Danger ! Danger ! Gaara n'était pas loin de passer en mode tomate ! Pas ça, tout mais pas de compliments ! Le roux n'avait pas du tout l'habitude qu'on lui en fasse, surtout qu'en plus là, il s'agissait de Naruto, et le jour où il avait reçu son premier compliment, le garçon s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Cela avait eu lieu quelques mois après qu'ils aient commencés à s'écrire.

*FLASH-BACK*

Gaara était en train de regarder une énième photo de Naruto en train de manger des ramens. Ces temps-ci, le blond n'arrêtait pas d'en joindre à ses lettres, chaque fois une saveur différente. Le roux pencha la tête sur le côté puis la remit droite et se dit que le garçon semblait vraiment aux anges, en plus, il était plutôt mignon avec son air angélique.

Puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt, une petite seconde, avait-il bien utilisé le mot "mignon" ? Argh ! Mais à quoi pensait-il bon sang ?! Naruto était un garçon, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser qu'un garçon était mignon ?! N'importe quoi... Il n'était gay non plus...

Néanmoins, un jour il se décida à lui demander pourquoi il envoyait autant de photos, non pas que ça le dérange, Gaara aimait les contempler pendant des heures et... Argh ! Non, non et non, il n'était pas gay !!!

Bref, Naruto lui répondit qu'il en aurait bien voulu une du roux en train de manger son aliment préféré. Gaara pensa immédiatement à un cookie. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas réellement se faire photographier, il alla quand même chercher un paquet dans sa réserve personnelle de cookie, et sortit l'appareil numérique que son frère lui avait offert un an auparavant et qui n'avait presque jamais servi.

Puis il mit un cookie dans sa bouche en le faisant dépasser à moitié et prit une photo en espérant avoir bien cadré. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son essai, bah, c'était rien d'autre qu'une image de lui en même temps. Enfin, pas trop mal pour une première prise, il la fit développer grâce à son ordinateur portable et la glissa dans la lettre qu'il avait déjà écrite.

Quelques jours plus tard, il alla chercher la réponse du blond dans sa boite aux lettres et commença à lire distraitement. Il fit un tour dans sa salle de bain pour préparer l'eau mais son cerveau s'arrêta de fonctionner lorsqu'il lut la phrase : « KAWAÏÏÏÏÏÏ !!! GAARA TU ES TROP CHOU AVEC TON COOKIE DANS LA BOUCHE !!! ».

CHOU ?! LUI CHOU ?! OH MY GOD !

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait une chose pareille ! C'était complètement impossible, n'importe quoi, mais pas chou ! Soudain il leva la tête et vit son visage dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, au dessus du lavabo. Argh ! Il était totalement rouge ! Non mais, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rougir autant pour une ânerie pareille ?!

Personne, non jamais personne ne devrait jamais savoir qu'il avait eu une réaction pareille pour un compliment aussi ridicule ! Nul ne verrait jamais cette tête qu'il avait fait en lisant la lettre de Naruto, il ferait tout pour conserver une attitude impassible ou sa réputation en pâtirait...

*FIN DU FLASH-BACK*

Naruto le regardait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et on aurait pu dire, d'un côté que c'était le cas, puisque pour la première fois, il voyait Gaara écarlate. Le roux lui tourna immédiatement le dos pour essayer de reprendre contenance au plus vite. Il inspira et expira doucement à grandes bouffées d'air. Une fois qu'il fut de nouveau blanc comme neige, il refit face à l'Uzumaki.

_ Oublis tout de suite ce que tu as vu, ordonna-t-il d'un ton menaçant qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Naruto hocha lentement de la tête, encore choqué de sa vision irréelle. Puis, dès que son cerveau se mit en marche, il fixa le No Sabaku d'un air rêveur.

_ N'empêche, je n'imaginais pas voir autant de facettes différentes de toi dès le premier jour, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es normal, pas comme tu le disais dans tes lettres.

Le jeune homme repensa à toutes les fois où il avait parlé au blond de son impression d'être en marge des autres. Son caractère froid, son envie de rester seul lorsque qu'à côté de lui tous les autres adolescents s'amusaient entre eux, ce mur qui s'était construit petit à petit autour de son coeur le laissant de marbre à toutes émotions. Non, il n'était pas normal, sourire, rire, être heureux voilà des choses qui lui semblaient désormais lointaines et inconnues.

Le responsable de ce monstre insensible ? Un père haineux n'ayant jamais, pas une seule fois dans sa vie, montré un signe affectif, le plus insignifiant soit-il...

Gaara regarda Naruto avec gratitude, peut-être serait-il capable de changer à son contact. Non, en vérité, c'était même certain. Avec lui, il redécouvrirait les choses de la vie, ces choses simples et pourtant vitales, dont on l'avait privé durant toutes ces années.

_ Au fait, s'exclama soudain le blond, pour fêter ton arrivée, je nous ai acheté quelque chose de spécial pour le dîner !

Le roux songea qu'il commençait effectivement à avoir faim, le temps s'était écoulé, il était déjà dix-neuf heures passées, constata-t-il en consultant sa montre. Mais venant de Naruto, il ne s'attendait pas à un plat de fête, plutôt à deux bols de ramens. Qu'importe, c'était l'occasion pour lui d'y goûter, et si ça se trouve, peut-être même qu'il allait adorer ça !

Il suivit l'Uzumaki dans sa cuisine et attendit pendant que celui-ci ouvrait les placards à la recherche de son plat spécial.

_ Les voilà, exulta-t-il en sortant les deux bols que Gaara avait pressenti. Ramen série limitée à l'omelette et aux crevettes ! Je les ai jamais goûté celles-là !

Il se dépêcha de les remplir d'eau puis de les mettre au micro-onde, en salivant presque pendant les trois minutes d'attente. Gaara faillit se mettre à rire, ce n'était que de la nourriture et pourtant, Naruto semblait voir sa vie tourner en rond devant ses yeux. Quand le bruit de la machine retentit pour l'avertir que les ramens étaient prêtes, le No Sabaku cru que son ami allait bondir sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et toujours aussi rapidement il servit les deux bols, tendit des baguettes à Gaara et prit place.

Il semblait si pressé de manger que le jeune homme ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps, il s'installa en face de lui et trempa les baguettes dans son bol. À peine eut-il prit une bouchée que Naruto s'empressa de dévorer le contenu de son bol. En fin de compte, les ramens, ce n'étaient pas si mal. Mais de là à en manger tous les jours, Gaara sentit qu'il allait devoir jouer la cuisinière pendant quelques temps. Néanmoins, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment.

Il se leva pour débarrasser son repas ce qui étonna le blond.

_ C'est tout ? Tu ne veux pas un autre bol ?!

_ Non, ça me suffit, répondit-il simplement.

_ Mais j'en avais prévu une vingtaine pour nous deux !

Une vingtaine ?! Mais où avait-il la place pour engloutir tout ça ?!

_ Non c'est bon, manges si tu veux.

Naruto était sur le point de répliquer mais son estomac fit un tel bruit qu'il n'eut d'autre alternative que celle de manger encore trois autres bols, minimum... Puis vint l'heure d'aller se coucher. Il lui montra sa chambre.

_ Voilà, annonça-t-il joyeusement le ventre plein d'une dizaine de bols de ramens, maintenant c'est là que tu vas dormir !

Gaara ne comprenait pas vraiment, en réalité, il s'attendait à dormir sur le canapé.

_ Et toi ?

_ Ben moi j'irais sur le canapé clic-clac ! T'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard consterné du roux, je l'ai testé pendant un mois pour m'habituer avant que tu viennes ! C'est super confortable, mais je préfère que tu ais vraiment une chambre et un lit, donc ben voilà !

Le No Sabaku n'osa pas émettre un commentaire en voyant l'excitation de Naruto. Il se contenta de poser son sac sur le lit et se tourna vers le blond.

_ Merci Naruto.

_ Y a pas de quoi, ça me fait plaisir ! Mets-toi à l'aise ! Tu te lèves à l'heure que tu veux, y a pas d'horaires chez moi. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, surtout n'hésites pas ! Je suis à ton entière disposition !

_ Ok.

_ Bonne nuit Gaara, s'exclama-t-il avant de trottiner gaiement vers son canapé.

Quel drôle d'énergumène décidément... Gaara prit rapidement une douche puis enfila un boxer et pantalon de pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. La porte n'était pas tout à fait fermée, il entendait parfaitement les ronflements de Naruto qui s'était déjà endormi. Décidément, cette cohabitation allait vraiment le changer de son quotidien froid et ennuyeux. Ce fut la dernière pensée qu'il eut avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

**À suivre dans le prochain chapitre :**

"__ On dirait que notre club t'intéresse, je me trompe ?"_

* * *

**Gaara : ***_désespéré_*** **Gay, je suis gay...

**Haruko : ***_une main compatissante sur son épaule_***** ce n'est qu'une fiction, tout va bien se passer.

**Kiba : ***_fait une apparition exceptionnelle parce que j'en ai envie pour une fois, le regard moqueur, un doigt pointé sur Gaara_***** HAHAHAHA !! T'es gay ! HAHAAHAHHA ! T'es gay ! Moi je suis épargné ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !! Je suis trop fort !!

**Hinata : ***_inquiète pour son coéquipier_***** euh, Ki, Kiba-kun, tu ne devrais pas te moquer de Gaara-kun...

**Kiba : ***_jubile trop pour tenir compte des conseils vitaux de sa coéquipière_***** MOUAHAHAAHAHAHAH ! Il est gay ! Il est gay !! Ah, la tapette !! Regarde-le avec son petit Naruto chéri ! MOUAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHA ! Ah... ? *****_se rend compte soudainement que du sable commence lentement à recouvrir son corps_***** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! Non Gaara, je plaisantais, je plaisantaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Je veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!

**Gaara : ***_le regard noir de haine, des pulsions de meurtre émanant de son corps_***** ça, il fallait y réfléchir avant de me provoquer...

**Hinata : ***_s'interpose, le regard suppliant, les deux mains jointes devant Gaara_*** **ne le tue pas s'il te plait !! Si tu le laisses en vie, j'accepte de sortir avec toi !

**Gaara : ***_relâche immédiatement Kiba, et prend Hinata par la taille_***** si j'avais su qu'il fallait en arriver là pour que tu te décides, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

**Haruko :** et voilà ! Ce chapitre est fini ! Kiba est vivant, Hinata et Gaara sortent ensemble, comme dirait Pangloss, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! Alors, ça mérite bien une petite review, non ?


	5. Choisir le bon club

**Les mots qui te toucheront **

**auteur :** moi ! (oh, comme c'est étonnant !) Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est toujours _Haruko_ ! Et pour ceux qui me rencontre pour la première fois, c'est _desiderata-girl_ !

**genre : **UA, schoolfic, romance, hétéro et yaoï (vous allez être surpris ! ou pas...), normalement ce n'est pas une deathfic (mais on ne sait jamais des fois que je décide de tuer quelqu'un... O.O Non Sakura ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant !!!)

**couples :** Neji/Tenten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Gaa/Naru, Gaa/Hina, Shika/Temari

**disclamair :** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse le soin à Kishimoto de nous torturer encore un peu.

**résumé :** Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... **un garçon** ?! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami de celui vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous vous approchiez de ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ? Il faut s'accrocher ! Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on l'avait prévu...

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Chers lecteurs et lectrices ! Je ne sais plus combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon dernier chapitre, mais voici le nouveau ! Aujourd'hui je parle des clubs, qui font tout de même parti de la culture japonaise ! Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, et je m'excuse à l'avance pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi parce que Gaara est tout de même gay au début de cette fic, donc, ce n'est pas (entièrement) de ma faute s'il a des pensées typiques ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, il finira bien avec Hinata à la fin, de cette fic ! Maintenant, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes, avec un grand merci !!

**Blueeangeeel : **euh, comment dire, à mon avis c'est ton ordinateur ! XD J'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre-ci et le précédent pour me faire part de tes impressions ! à bientôt et merci quand même d'avoir posté une review !

**Minuit : **héhé, alors comme ça on mangerai bien un petit Gaara au caramel liquide ?! XD Moi aussi, mais chut, faut pas le dire, il nous tuerait sinon ! Quant à Naruto, tu as raison de lui dire de faire attention, mais pour l'instant, rien de prévu de ce côté là ! Pas plus qu'avec Hinata d'ailleurs ! Oui ils finiront ensemble, pas de souci, mais il va vraiment falloir faire preuve de patience ! Aaaaah, pauvre de vous chers lecteurs ! Je suis bien trop sadique ! Mais bon, si tu continus à me lire, tu finiras bien par être satisfait(e) !! Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est plaisant de voir des lecteurs qui te suivent avec assiduité comme ça !

Et à présent, bonne lecture !

_Haruko _

Chapitre 5 : Choisir le bon club

Six heures, ce fut à cet horaire que Gaara se réveilla le lendemain matin de sa première nuit chez Naruto. Son horloge interne était toujours réglée sur six heures pile, et cela depuis des années. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, alors il passa une main néanmoins fatiguée sur son visage et repoussa la couverture dans l'intention de se lever.

Cependant, il avait oublié un détail, si dans son ancienne chambre, il dormait dans un lit à deux places, celui de Naruto en revanche n'en comportait qu'une. Et comme toute personne normale, il possédait ses habitudes du réveil, l'une d'elles consistant à rouler jusqu'au bord du matelas et ensuite de se lever.

Or là, le réveil fut un peu plus brutal qu'à l'accoutumée, puisqu'en roulant il ne rencontra pas la surface molle d'un oreiller mais plutôt la dureté du plancher.

_ Ouch !

Le jeune homme se releva rapidement en se massant le nez, il espérait que Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu, c'était une honte dont il se serait bien passé. Par chance, le sommeil du blond était d'une profondeur abyssal qu'un tremblement de terre n'aurait su ébranler, c'était d'ailleurs bien la seule chose qu'il avait en commun avec la belle au bois dormant, ça et ses cheveux blonds. La catastrophe avait donc pu être évitée.

Le roux passa dans la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Puis il s'inspecta un instant dans le miroir, sans son regard noir au khôl il ne dégageait pas la même impression. Sans doute moins austère, mais il avait tellement l'habitude que ça avait fini par lui plaire au final. Et dire qu'au départ c'était juste pour cacher ses cernes dus à ses insomnies.

Un dernier regard dans la glace et il alla se prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit avec une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux légèrement humides, dont quelques gouttes venaient se perdre dans sa nuque.

Gaara sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers l'armoire de l'Uzumaki qu'il partageait désormais. Il attrapa un boxer propre mais avant de l'enfiler, il alla quand même fermer la porte au cas où. Nu dans la chambre de Naruto, c'était un spectacle qu'il avait souvent imaginé, mais avec le principal concerné en plus.

Mais non, là il était tout seul, et le blond dormait encore dans la pièce à côté. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre tout de même, après tout, ils venaient tout juste de commencer la cohabitation. Gaara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la façon dont aller se dérouler les événements.

Maintenant qu'il vivait dans le même appartement que le jeune homme, le roux aurait davantage d'opportunités pour se rapprocher de lui. Néanmoins, il allait devoir s'assurer des tendances de son ami. Impossible de tenter une offensive s'il n'était pas du même bord que lui. Mais comment faire pour le savoir sans attirer de soupçons ?

Et c'est en se prenant la tête dès le matin sur des questions d'ordre à la fois sentimentales et stratégiques que Gaara débuta sa journée. Il se rendit dans la cuisine vêtu de son uniforme, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le bulldozer au canapé dormant.

En ouvrant le frigo et les placards, de gros doutes commencèrent à l'envahir. Le premier fut : est-ce que Naruto mange des ramens pour chaque repas ? Le second : et sinon, qu'est-ce qu'il mange au petit déjeuner ? Avant de finir sur : est-ce qu'il mange quelque chose au petit déjeuner ?

Parce que dans les moindres recoins de cette cuisine, le roux n'avait trouvé rien d'autre que des ramens instantanées. Bon sang mais où avait-il la tête ?! Avec une alimentation pareille, Gaara ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et il pensa amèrement que sur ce point l'Uchiwa avait vu juste. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, seulement six heures et demi, est-ce qu'il y avait une épicerie ou une boulangerie d'ouverte à cet horaire ?

Il ne le saurait qu'en sortant. Le jeune homme s'empara des clefs de la porte d'entrée, prit son portefeuille, et partit le plus silencieusement possible même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il trouverait Naruto encore endormi à son retour. Dehors, dans le vent frais du mois d'avril, il marchait le regard aux aguets en espérant dénicher une boutique qui lui permettrait de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Au bout de cinq minutes de recherches, il finit par apercevoir l'enseigne d'une petite épicerie, elle ferait l'affaire. Le roux poussa la porte vitrée et entendit le tintement d'une clochette, ben dis donc, elle devait être plutôt vieille cette boutique, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un système de surveillance. Enfin, en même temps, il n'y avait pas grand chose de valeur là-dedans, et le chiffre d'affaire ne devait pas être assez élevé pour qu'un quelconque voleur prenne la peine de faire un braquage.

Gaara jeta un regard circulaire sur les rayonnages de nourriture, fit son choix rapidement, prit ce dont il avait besoin, paya et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Une fois rentré à l'appartement, il constata que comme de juste, Naruto dormait et ronflait toujours aussi fort. Sept heures, déjà. Le jeune homme mangea brièvement puis se décida à aller réveiller le blond.

Il se posta juste devant lui, et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il secoua légèrement.

_ Naruto, réveilles-toi.

Le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il se contenta d'émir un grognement avant de tourner la tête. Gaara le secoua un peu plus fort lors de sa deuxième tentative, mais rien n'y faisait. La troisième fois, il sut que ce ne serait pas par la force qu'il réussirait à le réveiller, une idée prit alors forme dans son esprit, si avec ça il n'y parvenait pas dans ce cas, tout était fichu.

Le jeune homme prit son mp3 dans la poche de son pantalon, calla les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Naruto, mit le volume à fond et enclencha la chanson "_Whispers in the dark_" de Skillet. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, et le blond se réveillant d'un bond, en poussant un hurlement. Il s'arracha immédiatement les écouteurs et massa ses pauvres oreilles meurtries en pleurnichant.

_ Bouuuh, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un réveil aussi brutal ?! Gaara espèce de sadique !!!

Il tourna la tête et vit l'heure sur l'horloge murale.

_ Quoi ?! Il n'est que sept heures et quart ?! C'est un miracle !!!

Pendant que le blond exultait le fait de ne pas s'être réveillé en retard, Gaara rangeait son mp3 salutaire.

_ Si jamais tu ne réussis pas à te lever seul, j'utiliserai cette méthode chaque matin, déclara-t-il avec sadisme, en esquissant un sourire qui fit frissonner Naruto.

_ Gloups, euh, ok, message reçu chef, je ferais des efforts, promit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Sur ce il se dirigea dans la cuisine.

_ KAMI-SAMA ! Un petit-déj ! Un vrai petit-déj !!

Gaara observa avec amusement le blond qui engouffrait à la vitesse de l'éclair le petit déjeuner qu'il lui avait préparé.

_ Oooooh Gaara si tu savais ! Ça fait des années que j'ai pas mangé un petit-déj ! D'habitude je me lève tellement tard que j'ai jamais le temps de manger le matin !

L'Uzumaki en pleurait presque tellement il était heureux.

_ Bon sang, mais alors, j'ai même le temps de prendre une douche, s'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans sa salle de bain.

Il en ressortit, tout beau, tout propre, déjà habillé avec son uniforme neuf.

_ Allez Gaara ! C'est parti pour une journée de cours ! La première où je ne serais pas en retard !!

Et il s'élança hors de l'appartement, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le rouquin juste derrière lui ferma la porte et ils partirent ensemble, sans se presser vers l'arrêt de bus. Oui, décidemment, la vie avec ce gars allait vraiment le changer du quotidien morne de Suna.

________________________________

Hinata arriva joyeusement devant son nouvel établissement et commença à chercher Satomi dans la foule.

_ Hey ! Hinata, toujours à l'heure !

La jeune fille se retourna et fit face à son meilleur ami qui venait tout juste d'arriver à en juger par sa respiration légèrement haletante.

_ Bonjour Kiba-kun, ça va ?

_ Ouais très bien, ma soeur a cassé mon réveil hier soir alors qu'elle poursuivait un des chiens du cabinet, du coup je me suis levé en retard, maugréa-t-il.

_ Utilise la fonction réveil de ton portable la prochaine fois, lui conseilla-t-elle gentiment.

_ Ouais, je ferais ça. Enfin bref, tu savais qu'aujourd'hui c'était la journée des clubs, annonça-t-il joyeusement.

Hinata se mit à regarder autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, un grand nombre d'élèves arrivaient armés de pancartes et banderoles en tout genres. Et cette idée la fit frissonner, rien que de penser aux assauts des membres de clubs du collège...

_ Quelle horreur...

Quand il vit la mine dépitée de son amie, Kiba posa une main rassurante sur son épaule en lui offrant un sourire éblouissant.

_ T'en fais pas cette année je m'engage à ne pas te perdre dans la foule !

La jeune fille ôta la main du garçon en la prenant du bout des doigts comme une chose répugnante.

_ C'est la cinquième année consécutive que tu me fais cette promesse et à chaque fois, je finis écraser par le troupeau d'élèves en furie, marmonna-t-elle avec mépris.

Kiba émit un léger rire nerveux, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard assassin de la brune. Il chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait détourner son attention, et ne fut pas déçu. Le jeune homme se mit à agiter frénétiquement les bras dans la direction d'Hinata, ou plutôt dans se qui se trouvait derrière elle.

_ Hey Naruto !!!

Automatiquement, la jeune fille changea de couleur, elle passa du teint froid et rancunier à la rougeur de la gêne.

_ Salut Kiba, s'exclama gaiement le blond une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

_ Naruto Uzumaki, à l'heure, c'est un record, non, un miracle, railla l'Inuzuka en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec son arrogance habituelle.

_ Peuh, tu peux penser ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, rien n'entachera ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Et pour te le prouver... DANS MES BRAS KIBA !!

Naruto se jeta sur le brun et l'enlaça au point de l'étouffer, Kiba se débattait en le traitant d'idiot et de brute mais le blond avait un immense sourire sur le visage qui montrait bien à quel point il faisait peu de cas de la santé du garçon. Le brun était presque livide, et quand Naruto le remarqua il le lâcha immédiatement, lui laissant reprendre son souffle.

_ Pfu, t'es vraiment une petite nature Kiba...

Puis, il se tourna vers Hinata, qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer.

_ Hey, salut Hinata ! Ça va ?!

_ O, oui...

Naruto l'observa un instant et prit son menton dans sa main.

_ Hmmmm, je suis sûr qu'Hinata est plus résistante que toi, Kiba, se moqua-t-il.

À ces mots, le brun se crispa et commença à prendre peur en voyant le blond s'approcher de son amie. Oh bon sang ! Il voulut l'en empêcher mais Naruto serrait déjà la jeune fille contre lui en rigolant. Complètement bloquée, Hinata n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais ce n'était pas du tout pour les mêmes raisons que l'Inuzuka. Le garçon aux yeux azur ne l'enlaçait pas aussi fort que Kiba mais elle se sentait quand même oppressée.

KAMI-SAMA !! Naruto la prenait dans ses bras ! Il fallait qu'elle tienne, ne pas s'évanouir, ne pas s'évanouir ! C'était agréable mais son cœur menaçait de bondir hors de sa poitrine. Ralentir le rythme, ralentir le rythme, contrôler sa respiration, essayer de rester consciente encore quelques minutes. Justes quelques toutes petites minutes...

Soudain, Naruto s'écarta d'elle, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'écarta. Gaara venait de le saisir par l'arrière du col et l'éloignait de la Hyûga. Depuis quand était-il là ? Hinata venait seulement de se rendre compte de sa présence.

_ Mais-euh Gaara, pourquoi t'as fait ça, se plaignit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

_ Parce qu'on doit y aller, c'est l'heure, répondit le roux avec froideur.

Et il s'en alla sans un mot, bientôt rejoint par Naruto. Hinata le regarda s'éloigner avec étonnement, pourquoi avait-il fait ça au juste ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu qu'elle allait s'évanouir ? C'était donc pour l'aider ? Mais pourtant, il avait l'air de la mépriser. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner ce garçon...

_ Je suis désolé Hinata, s'excusa Kiba, la mine défaite, j'étais sur le point de le faire mais il m'a devancé !

La brune venait à peine de remarquer son ami, trop occupée à cogiter sur le comportement étrange du No Sabaku.

_ Ah, euh, ça, ça va, c'est rien...

_ En tout cas, t'as battu ton record aujourd'hui, six minutes d'affilées, l'informa-t-il en brandissant joyeusement son portable en fonction chronomètre.

La jeune fille rougit violemment en repensant à la scène.

_ Kiba-kun !

_ Allez, dépêches-toi, on doit d'abord assister à la réunion d'informations, lui rappela-t-il en courant vers le gymnase.

Hinata le rattrapa et ils partirent ensemble.

______________________________________

Même s'il demeurait impassible aux yeux de tous, Gaara n'en était pas moins énervé. L'insouciance de Naruto l'exaspérait. Le jeune homme en avait marre de le voir enlacer n'importe qui, d'abord il y avait eu Sasuke, puis Kiba et ensuite Hinata...

Si les deux garçons s'étaient montrés dégoûtés à ce contact, la jeune fille par contre avait plutôt eu l'air gênée. Malheureusement pas dans le sens de vouloir le repousser. C'était bien sa veine ça, à peine venait-il d'arriver à Konoha qu'il se découvrait déjà une rivale.

Enfin, il n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre de cette fille, elle semblait bien trop timide pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Le problème c'était surtout Naruto en fait. Ce gars était complètement imprévisible, et il n'avait aucune gêne que ce soit envers les filles ou les garçons. Et cela rendait la tâche bien difficile à Gaara.

_ Gaara, Gaara, appela le blond en tirant sur sa manche.

Le No Sabaku tourna la tête pour voir ce que voulait son ami.

_ La réunion est finie, on va voir les listes des clubs, proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Le roux hocha de la tête et ils allèrent consulter les listes. Naruto se pencha avec intérêt sur celles des clubs sportifs tandis que Gaara se contentait de juger l'ensemble.

_ Hey, Gaara ! Ça te dit d'entrer au club d'athlétisme avec moi ?! Il a l'air cool ! En plus je suis doué à la course !

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il préférait réfléchir encore un peu. Les deux garçons continuèrent à avancer dans le gymnase pendant qu'il n'y avait pas encore trop d'agitation. Il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que commence la manifestation des membres pour les recrutements.

Gaara se demandait si la journée des clubs se déroulait de la même façon qu'à Suna. Si c'était plus calme, ou bien pire... Lui personnellement il ne craignait rien, personne n'osait l'approcher, il possédait une sorte de champ de force impénétrable.

Dans certaines situations c'était vraiment pratique.

_ Ah, ça va commencer, annonça le blond, les poings serrés d'excitation.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle, et vit les élèves aller se positionner derrière leurs stands, comme des coureurs devant leurs starting-blocks. Ils semblaient attendre le signal de départ pour se jeter comme des fauves sur leurs futures proies. Quelques minutes plus tard, une sonnerie retentit dans le gymnase et la chasse à l'homme pu débuter.

__________________

Kiba tenait fermement la main de son amie, bien conscient qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas une énième année de perte dans la foule. Ils marchaient tous les deux à travers le flot d'élèves, jetant des coups d'œil aux clubs intéressants et fuyants du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, ceux qui leur paraissaient douteux.

Hinata se demandait combien de temps le brun allait tenir avant de la lâcher, comme à chaque fois. Un garçon aussi sportif que lui n'arrêtait pas de faire accoster par les clubs sportifs. À un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent au club de tir à l'arc dont faisaient partis Neji et Tenten, mais pas pour s'inscrire au grand désespoir du chef.

_ Tenten, appela Hinata, en haussant la voix pour une fois (à travers le bruit de l'agitation, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix), comment ça se passe vos inscriptions ?

La jeune fille lui offrit un franc sourire et attrapa le Hyûga par l'épaule d'un air satisfait.

_ Super bien, on a recruté pleins de nouvelles grâce à notre cher prince des glaces !

_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, marmonna avec exaspération le dit prince des glaces alias Neji Hyûga en se dégageant de la prise de son amie.

_ Mais ça te va teeeellement bien, se moqua-t-elle.

Et Tenten partit dans un fou rire pendant que Neji lui lançait un regard noir. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tord. Hinata avouait bien volontiers que son cousin avait un charme fou et une attitude aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. Malgré tout, il possédait aussi des qualités, son assiduité en cours par exemple, et même s'il ne le montrait pas, c'était un garçon vraiment protecteur, enfin, seulement avec les personnes proches.

_ Et Lee, demanda tout à coup l'Inuzuka, où est-il ?

_ Ah, Lee, se rappela Tenten, en fait il fait partit du club de... Comment dire... Torture pour jeunes filles en fleurs ?

Hinata et Kiba écarquillèrent de grands yeux ronds. Lee, un tortionnaire ?! Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à y croire, un garçon aussi pur et innocent que lui, ça ne pouvait pas exister. Voyant leur mine choquée, Neji crut bon d'éclaircir la situation.

_ Il fait partit du club de natation, expliqua-t-il impassible.

Kiba afficha cette fois-ci un air à la fois rebuté et compréhensif. Mais Hinata, elle, ne voyait pas toujours pas le rapport.

_ Hinata, ma chère Hinata, se lamenta l'Inuzuka en constatant son manque d'esprit logique, crois-tu qu'il existe quelque chose de pire, de plus atroce et d'inhumain que d'imposer à de charmantes jeunes filles innocentes et pures, la vision dégradante de notre ami Lee en maillot de bain moulant ?

En visualisant cette image, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un léger frisson de dégoût, néanmoins elle reprocha quand même au brun son manque de délicatesse.

_ Lee est un garçon très gentil, ce n'est pas sympa de ta part de le traiter de cette façon !

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais reconnaît tout de même que si ces pauvres âmes en détresse avaient le choix entre Lee et mon corps de rêve, elles n'hésiteraient pas une seule seconde, se défendit innocemment le beau parleur.

La jeune fille soupira, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui, il avait toujours réponse à tout et ramenait toujours la conversation à son avantage. Elle préféra parler avec Tenten, au moins une personne sensée.

_ Au fait Tenten, cette année aussi vous aurez une compétition de tir à l'arc ?

Une lueur combative s'alluma brusquement dans les yeux de la jeune fille aux macarons. Elle leva en l'air un poing déterminé et semblait fixer un point invisible dans le ciel.

_ OUI ! Et cette année, je gagnerai !!! Je ne laisserai pas Neji l'emporter cette fois-ci, s'exclama-t-elle férocement en pointant du doigt le garçon qui faisait signer un nouveau formulaire à une énième jeune fille envoûtée par son regard enneigé.

Celui-ci l'ignorait complètement, et cela ne faisait que renforcer la hargne de Tenten.

_ Tu viendras Hinata ?! Tu dois venir, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucun refus.

_ Euh, d'a, d'accord, je viendrais t'encourager, et aussi Neji-nii-san.

_ Ouais, t'as raison, encourages ton cousin, il va en avoir besoin, s'écria-t-elle avec jubilation en pensant déjà à sa future victoire.

Hinata ne répondit rien, quand Tenten partait dans ses délires, il n'y avait rien à faire, sinon attendre. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard...

_ Ah, j'allais oublier ! Et toi Hinata, t'as choisi un club ?

_ Non, pas encore, je n'ai rien vu qui m'intéresse pour l'instant, seul Kiba en a vu quelques uns. Pas vrai Kiba-kun, interrogea-t-elle en tournant la tête vers ce qui aurait dû être son meilleur ami.

À la place du jeune homme brun, elle trouva une place vide. Observant sa main un peu tard, dont les doigts écartés ne rencontraient que du vent, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pour la cinquième année consécutive, disparu, la laissant toute seule dans la foule...

_ Kiba-kun, je te maudis, maugréa-t-elle d'une voix sombre.

____________________________________________________

La jeune fille était loin de se douter de ce qui attendait le pauvre garçon. Car, en effet, non loin de là, un conseil de guerre se tenait au sein du club d'athlétisme.

_ Il faut trouver Kiba Inuzuka avant le club de basket !

_ Oui chef, acquiescèrent avec énergie et en chœur tous les membres.

Tout doucement, un nouveau tout juste enrôlé dans les forces de l'athlétisme se fraya un passage entre ces soldats parés pour la mission du siècle, et se risqua une question.

_ Euh, chef ?

L'interpellé fixa son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux, il aimait cette supériorité que conférait le statut de « chef ».

_ Oui ?!

_ Il ressemble à quoi Kiba Inuzuka ?

Tout le monde se mit à soupirer devant l'ignorance affligeante du premier année, le chef était abasourdi, mais il reprit contenance et attrapa le jeune sportif par les épaules.

_ Bon, petit, écoutes parce que je ne vais pas me répéter, ok ?

_ Oui chef !

Il prit une grande inspiration, croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine, le regard brillant, tourné vers l'avenir.

_ Kiba Inuzuka, c'est la chance de notre club, l'étoile filante du cent mètres sprint ! Il est brun, de taille moyenne, avec des yeux noirs en amande, jusque là, c'est un homme comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Mais si tu veux le reconnaître, cherche, observe, traque dans la foule celui qui porte deux triangles rouges sur les joues, et là ! Tu sauras que c'est lui !

Le kohaï hocha de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit.

_ Vous voulez dire, comme ce gars là-bas, qui discute avec le chef du club de basket, demanda-t-il inexpressif, en pointant un garçon non loin d'eux.

Tout le club tourna la tête comme un seul homme, le chef eut un air horrifié, puis il fit face à ses troupes en tremblant.

_ C'EST LUI ! FONCEZ LES GARS !!!!

Aussitôt, tous les membres se ruèrent dans la direction indiquée par le kohaï qui ne comprenait rien à l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? On dirait qu'ils ont vu un fantôme...

Pendant ce temps, Kiba discutait insouciamment avec celui qui serait peut-être son futur chef de club.

_ Ben écoutez, ça a l'air sympa le basket, en plus je suis plutôt un as en ce qui concerne les dunks, donc je pense que je vais m'ins...

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! Ne fais pas ça !!! C'est une erreur monumentale que tu es sur le point de commettre, s'étouffa presque le chef du club d'athlétisme.

Le jeune homme aux triangles se retourna et fit face à toute une troupe d'essoufflés.

_ Vous êtes qui vous ?

Le chef du club de basket s'interposa immédiatement entre sa proie et son rival.

_ Laisses tomber, j'ai remporté cette manche, j'ai trouvé Inuzuka le premier et il allait signer ce formulaire d'inscription, déclara-t-il triomphant en sortant un papier et un stylo de nulle part.

_ Tu délires mon pauvre, ça fait des mois que je me renseigne pour trouver le sprinter parfait, si tu crois que je le laisser s'échapper comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude !

Le jeune homme, centre de toutes les attentions, loin d'être choqué par la situation, était plutôt flatté en fait de voir deux clubs se battrent pour lui. Mais comme il avait l'habitude de régler les disputes amoureuses avec diplomatie, il décida que cette querelle ne se finirait pas dans un bain de sang non plus.

_ Bon, écoutez tout les deux, ce n'est pas la peine de vous battre, j'avais déjà choisi mon club avant même de venir dans ce lycée.

Il prit le formulaire des mains du chef du club de basket et le remplit tranquillement avant de le lui rendre sous le regard désespéré de son adversaire.

_ Voilà, affaire réglée, et maintenant si vous le voulez bien, je dois retrouver mon amie que j'ai une fois de plus perdue.

Sur ce, il partit nonchalamment à la recherche d'Hinata, laissant son nouveau chef clamer sa victoire et l'autre se morfondre jusqu'au trente sixième dessous.

_____________________________________

Hinata cherchait désespérément son meilleur ami qu'elle avait perdu dans la foule d'élèves. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il avait suffit qu'elle tourne la tête une seconde seulement et le voilà disparut. En plus, c'était quasiment impossible de se déplacer à travers ce troupeau, la pauvre devait jouer parfois des coudes pour avancer.

Parfois, elle s'arrêtait à un stand pour demander si personne ne l'aurait vu, mais les responsables des clubs en profitaient automatiquement pour essayer de l'inscrire. Peine perdue, aucun ne l'avait séduit pour le moment. Le sport très peu pour elle, quant aux clubs culturels, elle ne jouait d'aucun instrument, elle ne savait pas dessiner...

Tout à coup, son regard se posa sur un stand un peu isolé et qui semblait beaucoup plus calme que les autres. Il y avait une affiche toute simple sur laquelle étaient calligraphiés les mots "club de littérature". Elle s'approcha lentement, son intérêt venait soudain de s'éveiller. Étrangement, il n'y avait personne, la jeune fille aperçut alors un petit papier sur lequel était écrit : « en pause ».

Eh bien, quelle différence avec les autres stands où tous les membres se pressaient pour vous convaincre. Celui-ci semblait vraiment tranquille comparé à eux. Enfin, puisque c'était désert, Hinata jeta un petit coup d'oeil. Il y avait quelques livres de littérature japonaise et aussi française, des articles apparemment tirés du journal du lycée, des poèmes et des fictions aussi. C'était vraiment diversifié, elle lut quelques poèmes par curiosité, et les thèmes choisis semblaient varier en fonction des auteurs.

_ On dirait que notre club t'intéresse, je me trompe ?

Hinata se retourna brusquement et fit face à une jeune fille, dont la peau était presque aussi pâle que la sienne, aux cheveux bleus électriques coupés au carré, aux yeux bleu gris cernés de khôl qui lui conféraient une profondeur étrange. Elle semblait plus âgée, sans doute une terminale, mais la Hyûga n'en était pas tout à fait certaine. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, cette fille avait une beauté vraiment fascinante, malgré son côté gothique. Ou peut-être était-ce justement pour ça ?

_ Euh, eh bien, je, peut-être, enfin, je passais juste comme ça...

La gothique alla s'installer derrière le stand et s'assit posément avant de regarder Hinata dans les yeux.

_ Je t'ai observé tu sais, à vrai dire j'étais derrière toi pendant que tu cherchais ton ami. Notre stand est le seul pour lequel tu ais montré un intérêt différent de tes recherches. Ici, il n'y avait personne et pourtant, tu as feuilleté nos revues, lu nos poèmes...

Mince, grillée, pensa un peu honteuse la jeune fille. À la vérité, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de s'inscrire dans un club, de plus, elle ignorait complètement en quoi consistait celui-ci.

_ Hum, ou, oui c'est vrai, mais je...

_ Tiens, Konan, tu as finalement réussi à recruter une élève, demanda avec enthousiasme une voix féminine derrière Hinata.

Ah, alors c'était Konan son prénom ? La Hyûga se tourna pour voir qui venait de parler, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ondulés et aux yeux d'un brun tirant sur le pourpre. Elle avait l'air sympathique.

_ Non pas encore, Kurenaï-sensei, répondit la jeune fille avec impassibilité.

La fameuse Kurenaï dévisagea Hinata avec étonnement.

_ Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas là pour t'inscrire ? C'est bien dommage, se désola-t-elle. Notre club n'est pas l'un des plus prisé de l'établissement, pourtant, la littérature est une matière tellement passionnante...

Elle soupira longuement en prenant son visage dans une main. Et elle lançait de petits regards à la brune, qui se voulaient remplis de sous-entendus.

_ Vous, vous êtes Mlle Kurenaï, le professeur de littérature japonaise, interrogea timidement Hinata.

La jeune femme retrouva son sourire, sans doute parce que le fait d'être reconnue lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur, et lui donnait l'occasion de discourir sur sa matière.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi ! Et toi, quel est ton nom, jeune fille ? Tu suis mes cours, c'est cela ? En quelle année es-tu ?

_ Hinata Hyûga, en 1-A, nous n'avons pas encore eu cours avec vous, pour l'instant.

_ Hyûga, Hyûga, tu es une parente de Neji ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et sourit légèrement.

_ Excellent élève, je comptais sur sa présence dans mon club, mais il s'est tourné vers le tir à l'arc, vraiment décevant... Heureusement Konan est là, déjà trois ans de fidélité au club, ah, que le temps passe... Et toi ? Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait de te joindre à nous ?

Hinata voyait que les deux femmes la fixaient intensément. En outre, ce club avait attiré son attention. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer, après tout, elle n'avait rien à y perdre. Et puis, ce serait l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, de tenter de nouvelles activités.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, elle pesa véritablement le pour et le contre, et finit par prendre sa décision.

_ C'est d'accord, je, j'accepte de faire partie du club de littérature !

Le visage de Kurenaï s'illumina tandis que Konan hochait de la tête d'un air satisfait.

_ Oh ! Merci vraiment ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente, s'exclama joyeusement la professeur. Konan, donnes-lui un formulaire d'inscription !

La jeune fille s'exécuta en tendant un papier et un stylo à la Hyûga. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de le remplir, elle le rendit à son aînée en souriant.

_ Te voilà officiellement membre du club de littérature, confirma-t-elle. Une réunion aura lieu demain à 13h, juste après la pause déjeuner, nous t'expliquerons en quoi consiste notre club, et tu pourras faire la connaissance des autres membres.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, Kurenaï cligna des yeux quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers la jeune fille avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard.

_ Tiens c'est vrai ça, en parlant des autres membres, où est passé Nagato ? Il était sensé t'aider à tenir le stand, non ? Ne me dis pas qu'il sèche, parce que sinon, commença-t-elle menaçante.

Konan se mit à soupirer en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

_ Non, il dit qu'il préfère chercher par lui-même dans la foule.

____________________________________________________

Pendant que Naruto, parcourait tout les clubs sportifs, Gaara lui, s'était tourné vers des activités moins fatigantes. En d'autres termes, il glandait quelque part sur un banc à l'abri de l'agitation, là où personne ne viendrait l'embêter, de toute façon, personne n'osait l'approcher, il était bien trop intimidant.

Donc, il profitait de cet instant de tranquillité, s'adossant confortablement, la tête rejetée en arrière. Il en profita pour réfléchir, ce n'était pas la peine de fendre la foule pour choisir son club, il avait déjà consulté la liste et savait d'avance vers lequel se tourner.

Tant pis pour Naruto qui espérait le convaincre de le rejoindre, le roux avait déjà fait son choix. Il s'était renseigné, avait fait quelques recherches, et l'évidence s'était imposée d'elle-même. Et elle n'était pas la seule, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants vint se poster juste devant Gaara, et le fixait intensément.

Etant donné que ce n'était pas le genre de choses que le No Sabaku appréciait, il le lui fit bien sentir en lui décochant un regard à faire froid dans le dos. Mais le garçon ne bougea pas d'un pouce et ne sembla nullement impressionné. Au contraire même, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Gaara n'aimait pas que l'on empiète sur son espace vital, il était sur le point de se lever, mais l'autre l'en empêcha d'une phrase.

_ Je suis le président du club de littérature, mon nom est Nagato, l'informa-t-il simplement.

À ces mots, le jeune homme se rassit et considéra d'un œil nouveau celui qu'il voyait comme un intrus quelques instants auparavant. Il ne dit rien, attendit seulement. S'il avait prit la peine de venir le voir, c'est qu'il avait sûrement une bonne raison.

_ Je me renseigne toujours sur les nouveaux élèves, il parait que tu peux prétendre à une bourse, c'est intéressant. Je sais que tu as demandé des informations sur mon club, et j'ai décidé de te faciliter la tâche en venant directement te donner ce formulaire d'inscription.

Sur ce, il lui tendit le papier en question, ainsi qu'un stylo. Gaara s'en saisit et sans un mot, le remplit rapidement et le lui rendit.

_ Demain, après la pause déjeuner, nous organisons une réunion pour les nouveaux membres du club, pour que vous sachiez exactement en quoi cela consiste, bâtiment D salle 303, déclara-t-il impassible avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Et voilà, c'était officiel, Gaara faisait parti du club de littérature, un club tranquille où il n'aurait pas besoin de faire d'efforts physiques, et où il pourrait s'adonner à sa passion : l'écriture.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre **:

_« Un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar »_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_fière d'elle_*** **ahah ! Vous vous y attendiez pas hein ?! Gaara un grand écrivain ! Non sérieusement, le genre délinquant sexy ça lui va bien aussi mais... Je le préfère en version Lucas Scott que Nathan ! Décidemment il est trop classe...

**Gaara : ***_dubitatif_***** je suis sensé écrire des poèmes à l'eau de rose ? Non, parce que si c'est ça, tu laisses tomber l'idée tout de suite...

**Haruko : ***_vexée_***** mais non enfin ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! J'ai dit Lucas Scott, pas Edward Cullen ! *****_réprime un vomissement rien qu'à l'idée que ce nom soit sortie de sa bouche_*** **Tu écriras les poèmes que mon imagination tordue et malade produira, super sombres, du moins je vais essayer.

**Gaara : ***_rassuré, enfin, à moitié. Il sait de quoi est capable l'auteur et apréhende un peu quand même_***** ok.

**Hinata : ***_un peu inquiète_***** et moi, moi aussi je vais devoir écrire des poèmes ?

**Haruko : ***_sourire sadique_***** ouais toi aussi, j'ai pas encore réfléchi aux tiens, mais ça va pas être bien dur, peut-être que ceux de mon ancien blog feront l'affaire, ou alors je les refilerai à Gaara, on verra...

**Gaara : ***_suspicieux, il voudrait pas qu'elle ternisse son image avec des poèmes guimauves_***** c'est quoi ces poèmes, fais-moi lire...

**Haruko : ***_se tourne vers les lecteurs parce qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'imagination pour cette fin de chapitre, mais bon, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre parce que je sais que ça vous gave en fait_*** **alors ? Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Ou est-ce que je devrais arrêter complètement cette fic ? Non je plaisante ! Je l'aime trop pour arrêter, et vous m'aimez trop pour ne pas lire sans laisser de review n'est-ce pas ???? Allez, j'arrête là, j'espère que le prochain sera mieux, comme tous les autres à venir !


	6. Rencontre désastreuse au club de littéra

**Les mots qui te toucheront**

**auteur :** moi ! _(oh, comme c'est étonnant !) _Pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est toujours Haruko ! Et pour ceux qui me rencontre pour la première fois, c'est desiderata-girl !

**genre : **UA, schoolfic, romance, hétéro et yaoï_ (vous allez être surpris ! ou pas...),_ normalement ce n'est pas une deathfic (_mais on ne sait jamais des fois que je décide de tuer quelqu'un... _O.O _Non Sakura ne t'enfuis pas tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de toi pour l'instant !!!)_

**couples :** Neji/Tenten, Naru/Hina, Ino/Kiba, Gaa/Naru, Gaa/Hina, Shika/Temari

**disclamair :** les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, je laisse le soin à Kishimoto de nous torturer encore un peu.

**résumé :** Qui aurait cru que sa rivale serait en réalité... **un garçon** ?! Certainement pas Hinata en tout cas ! Que faire quand le meilleur ami de celui vous aimez, l'aime aussi en secret et qu'il refuse catégoriquement que vous vous approchiez de ce qu'il considère comme sa propriété ? Il faut s'accrocher ! Pourtant, les choses ne se déroulent jamais comme on l'avait prévu...

Saluuuuuuuuuut chers lecteurs !_ *****évitent les kunais lancés en masse par la foule de lecteurs en furie*** **_oui oui je sais que vous êtes tous trèèèès en colère par ma lenteur à poster ce chapitre, ça fait combien de temps déjà ?_ *****consulte ses fichiers***** _ah oui effectivement, depuis octobre... _*****sort un bouclier de nul part pour se protéger des shurikens qui lui tombent dessus***** _je suis vraiiiiment désolée !!!_ *****se jette à plat ventre devant tous les lecteurs qui la regardent avec des envies de meurtre***** _par pitié épargnez-moiiiiii !!! Oui je sais que ma conduite est impardonnable mais la plupart d'entre vous se sont consolés avec La fiancée du Kazekage, n'est-ce pas ?_ *****tente de détourner le sujet en parlant de son autre fic même si les lecteurs ne sont pas dupes*****_

Bref ! Après cette immensément longue absence je vous donne ce nouveau chapitre, le prochain je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sera en ligne, je l'ai à peine commencé et ce n'est pas de la tarte. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des idées, mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois ne sera pas dans cinq mois !! Et à présent pour ne pas perdre les vieilles habitudes je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes !

**tasha11 :** une review assez comment dire... peu habituelle je dirais ^^', c'était bien la première fois qu'un chat postait une review sur l'une de mes fics ! XD ok j'arrête le délire. Bref, merci beaucoup de me lire en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

**minuit :** aaah ma chère minuiiiit, je profite du fait que tu étais encore anonyme sur cette fic (**parce que tu ne l'es plus maintenant... TOT**) héhé je t'ai surprise hein ?! :D ouais Gaara n'est pas une feignasse d'abord ! èé Et non il ne va pas jusqu'à suivre Naruto ce qui était néanmoins une hypothèse très plausible ! Et il aurait peut-être dû suivre ton idée, ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver avec Hinata ! XD Mais c'est pour son bien même si pour l'instant il n'en est pas encore conscient ! Mais effectivement Gaara est tout ce qu'il y a de plus pervers, c'est clair que n'importe qui voudrait être à la place de Naruto ! _*****bave***** _on échange quand tu veux 'tebayo ! Une guerre froide hmmm, je ne sais pas, mais Hinata va faire des progrès en caractère grâce à Gaara, ça c'est indéniable. Voilà, je compte sur ta prochaine review (**pas anonyme... TOT**) pour savoir si ce chapitre t'a plu !

**sugar-junkie :** oui je suis sadique et je le reconnais ! XP comment pouvais-je passer à côté de ça ?! Les mettre ensemble c'était la tortu... l'évidence même ! Ouais Neji le prince des glaces je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, ne t'en fais pas je lui dirais de faire attention, enfin c'est plutôt les filles en question qui devraient faire attention à la jalousie de Tenten... gnéhéhéhé... Oui Kiba ne se prend vraiment pas pour n'importe qui. ^^ Ne t'en fais pas Gaara sera hétéro... A LA FIN ! !!!

voilà sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

_Desiderata-girl _ou_ Haruko _

Chapitre 6 : Rencontre désastreuse au club de littérature

Lorsque Hinata retrouva Kiba le lendemain matin devant le lycée, celui-ci s'inclina profondément devant elle, en joignant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête pour s'excuser.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, cette année encore je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse, se lamenta-t-il piteusement. Tu peux me frapper si tu veux je le mérite !

La jeune fille se mit à rire et lui demanda de se redresser car elle ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas eu à le chercher, jamais elle ne serait tombée sur le club de littérature ! Elle tenait à le remercier, au contraire ! La brune lui raconta avec excitation sa rencontre avec le professeur Kurenaï et l'élève de terminal, Konan.

_ Tu te rends compte ?! C'était inespéré un club pareil pour moi, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement avec un sourire radieux.

Kiba se détendit en voyant le bonheur dont irradiait son amie. Il se frotta négligemment la tête d'un geste serein et soupira de soulagement.

_ Et moi qui me faisais du souci, je suis rassuré ! En plus, tu vas t'éclater avec des gens qui partagent ta passion c'est cool !

Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, Hinata avait toujours adoré lire. Cet engouement lui venait de sa mère qui, de son vivant était une fervente lectrice et possédait une gigantesque bibliothèque remplie de livres aux origines et genres très divers.

Chaque jour, elle lisait une nouvelle histoire à sa fille, augmentant par la même occasion son niveau intellectuel. La voix douce de sa mère demeurait le souvenir le plus précis qu'Hinata conservait d'elle. Et elle résonnait parfois lorsque l'envie lui prenait de continuer un ouvrage commencé lors d'un après-midi de détente avec cette femme si aimante.

Grâce aux livres elles avaient développés un lien très solide qui les reliait aujourd'hui encore, par delà la mort. Car chaque lecture contenait une bribe de mémoire qui la rattachait à sa mère. Voilà la raison pour laquelle la brune aimait tant lire, mais pas seulement.

Il lui arrivait d'écrire aussi, des poèmes, et depuis peu elle s'était lancée dans les fictions. Oh bien sûr, elle avait un style de débutante, mais elle n'écrivait pas pour être lue, seulement pour son plaisir. Histoire de vider un peu sa tête de toutes ces idées qui vagabondaient sans destination précise.

Savoir qu'elle allait rencontrer des personnes qui partageaient cela, la rendait vraiment heureuse.

_ Oui, j'ai hâte ! On va nous présenter les autres membres à 13h, Konan m'a...

_ C'est qui Konan, l'interrompit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe.

La Hyûga lui sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque le souvenir de la jeune fille au carré bleu électrique et au regard bleu gris cerné de khôl lui revint en mémoire.

_ Une sempaï de mon club, dans le genre gothique elle se pose là, mais elle a l'air super sympa, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Le brun hocha de la tête d'un air convaincu puis sourit à son tour, avant d'hausser un sourcil comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

_ Au fait, tu te souviens de Satomi ?

Hinata le dévisagea avec étonnement.

_ Si je m'en souviens ? Évidemment, elle est venue chez moi le jour de la rentrée !

L'Inuzuka croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude victorieuse.

_ Ahah ! J'en étais sûr ! Et vous avez préparé un brownie au chocolat je pari !

_ Oui, elle te l'a donné ?! Tu as aimé ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, lui demanda-t-elle avec excitation.

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Puis il se mit à rire en voyant l'impatience de son amie.

_ C'était très bon évidemment ! Je l'ai goûté une vingtaine de fois déjà ton brownie, lui rappela-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit, répéta-t-elle en secouant ses poings serrés.

_ Que c'était certainement le meilleur brownie au chocolat que j'avais jamais mangé, je cite, déclara-t-il avec une fierté de séducteur.

La Hyûga secoua la tête avec exaspération, ne pouvait-il donc jamais s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes ? Heureusement qu'il n'était pas comme cela avec elle, cela finirait par l'épuiser. Décidemment, elle n'arriverait jamais à comprendre toutes ces filles qui lui courraient après. Bon d'accord, il possédait un charme ravageur, mais tout de même !

_ Dis-moi, ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être sincère avec une de ces filles ?

Kiba posa un doigt sur sa bouche dans une attitude de réflexion. Puis il hocha de la tête avec conviction.

_ Oui bien sûr ! Chacune de mes phrases est dite avec honnêteté !

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit suspicieux. Et le brun se renfrogna en croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

_ Quoi, on dirait que tu ne me crois pas. C'est vexant tu sais ?

_ Kiba-kun, il t'arrive souvent de dire le même compliment à dix filles différentes je te rappelle !

_ Et à chaque fois je le pense, se défendit-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Malgré tout, Hinata n'était pas convaincue. Mais elle décida de laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui. Kiba était son ami quelque soit ses défauts. Néanmoins, une question traversa son esprit, elle se tourna vers le garçon aux triangles rouges sur les joues et prit son menton dans sa main en le fixant intensément comme si elle pouvait trouver la réponse rien qu'en le dévisageant.

_ Je sais que je suis plutôt agréable à regarder, mais pourquoi tu m'observes comme ça Hinata, demanda-t-il avec un air soupçonneux.

La jeune fille soupira profondément et laissa tomber ses bras dans une attitude défaitiste.

_ Je me demandais juste si tu étais déjà tombé amoureux, répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance une réplique charmeuse du genre « mais j'aime toutes les femmes que Mère Nature a eu la bonté de créer ! » au lieu de ça, et à sa grande stupeur, il se mit à rougir violemment. Est-ce que par hasard... ?

_ Ki, Kiba-kun, tu, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Le brun s'éloigna de quelque pas de sa meilleure amie, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête avec embarras.

_ Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux ronds, je ne sais plus où me mettre, s'exclama-t-il cramoisie.

Ben ça alors ! Quel scoop ! Kiba Inuzuka le plus grand coureur de jupons que la terre ait porté, juste après Dom Juan bien sûr, était amoureux ! Hinata était sur le point de se réjouir pour lui quand elle pensa à sa nouvelle amie dont elle connaissait les sentiments.

Alors elle se mit à angoisser. Qui pouvait bien être l'élue de son cœur ? Si ce n'était pas Satomi, cela allait lui porter préjudice ! Il fallait qu'elle le sache !

_ C'est qui, s'enquit-elle avec appréhension.

Le visage de son ami devint encore plus rouge qu'avant, tellement qu'on ne voyait même plus les triangles sur ses joues ! Et brusquement, sans crier gare, il lui tourna le dos et s'enfuit vers le bâtiment où ils étaient sensés avoir cours dans quelques minutes.

_ Kiba-kun, s'écria-t-elle ahurie avant de se dépêcher de lui courir après.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de s'en aller tout à coup, comme ça ?! Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Où était passé le jeune homme arrogant et si sûr de lui qui faisait tourner la tête des filles ?! Hinata ne comprenait plus rien ! Il était si gêné de lui avouer le nom de celle qu'il aimait ?

Pourtant, depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, jamais ils n'avaient eu de secrets l'un pour l'autre ! L'Inuzuka savait pour ses sentiments envers Naruto. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de connaître ceux de son meilleur ami ?

Pendant que son esprit fourmillait de toutes ces interrogations, la jeune fille ne réalisa pas, ou du moins pas assez tôt qu'elle fonçait droit sur le second garçon de ses pensées, qui lui non plus ne la vit pas à temps. Elle lui rentra dedans si brutalement qu'ils furent projetés au sol tous les deux.

L'Uzumaki tomba sur ses fesses et Hinata s'écrasa sur lui, les mains autour de son cou. Mais elle les enleva précipitamment et se hâta de se relever en tendant une main secourable au jeune homme encore sonné par terre.

_ Ex, excuses-moi Na, Naruto-kun ! Je, je, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je...

_ T'inquiète Hinata, l'interrompit-il en attrapant sa main avec un large sourire. J'ai l'habitude maintenant !

L'habitude ? Argh... La figure de la jeune fille s'assombrit subitement. Sa maladresse était devenue un fait notoire désormais. Et pour ne rien arranger ses bégaiements ne voulaient pas la lâcher, surtout en présence du garçon aux yeux bleus...

_ Je, je suis dé, désolée, bredouilla-t-elle complètement dépitée par la phrase du blond.

Elle allait pour partir en traînant les pieds, lorsque celui-ci lui saisit le poignet l'obligeant à se retourner.

_ Eh attends ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer, excuses-moi Hinata, je suis un peu idiot parfois ! Mais tu sais, moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois maladroite, ça fait partie de ta personnalité et puis quand tu t'excuses et que tu rougis c'est très mignon je t'assure ! Alors, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça, ok ?! Non, parce que sérieusement, y a plein de filles qui se croient plus belles et plus intelligentes que les autres et qui ne s'excusent même pas lorsqu'elles te bousculent dans les couloirs ! Toi au moins, t'es modeste et polie, c'est très bien ça ! Et je suis certain que si tu souriais un peu plus, tu serais encore plus adorable, tu ne penses pas ?!

Ce qu'elle pensait... KAMI-SAMA ! C'était vraiment Naruto qui venait de lui faire tous ces compliments ?! Incroyable, irréel, merveilleux ! Elle osait à peine y croire ! Il avait dit qu'elle était mignonne et qu'elle serait « encore plus » adorable si elle souriait, cela voulait donc dire qu'il la trouvait déjà adorable ?! KAMI-SAMA ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai !

Tout ça parce qu'elle lui était rentrée dedans sans le faire exprès comme à chaque fois ! À quelque chose, malheur est bon ! YOUPI ! Hinata fit glisser discrètement ses doigts sur sa main dans le but de se pincer pour vérifier s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, et sur le coup, elle y crut vraiment car elle ne sentit aucune douleur.

_ Aïe, se plaignit le garçon de ses rêves. Pourquoi tu me pinces Hinata ?!

Brusquement, la brune se rendit compte que ce n'était pas sa peau qu'elle venait de tordre mais celle tannée du blond. Alors elle s'excusa avec affolement, la voix paniquée et le visage rouge d'embarras.

_ Ex, ex, excuses-moi ! Je, je, je, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir que tu me, me, di, dises ça... je, j'ai voulu vérifier que c'était bi, bien ré, réel !

Et elle baissa la tête, vraiment confuse. Quelle idiote, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire tout ça ?! Il allait la prendre pour une pauvre cruche naïve et prude... Une seconde... N'était-ce pas exactement ce qu'elle était ?! Argh... La Hyûga venait tout juste de réaliser à quel point elle pouvait être nulle et insipide.

Et malgré tout, elle avait cru aux paroles du jeune homme qui la regardait en souriant. Une petite minute... En souriant ?!

_ Je pensais pas que ça te toucherait autant, mais ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je disais, t'es pas comme les autres filles Hinata ! Au moins je sais que toi tu es sincère quand tu dis que ça t'a fait plaisir. Et moi ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir parce que je me dis que peut-être la prochaine fois tu souriras ! Tu voudrais pas sourire un peu pour voir, je suis certain que tu es superbe quand tu souris ! Allez fais un essai s'te plait !

Ouh, lorsqu'il lui faisait une moue aussi adorable, la jeune fille ne savait plus quoi faire ! Sourire à Naruto, plutôt que de s'évanouir devant lui ? En voilà un de défi ! Courage Hinata ! Elle pouvait y arriver, tout n'était qu'une affaire de volonté !

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait honte ! En plus, il se tenait seulement à un mètre d'elle, et lui agrippait toujours le poignet malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait pincé. Mais sourire, cela ne se faisait pas sur commande ! Peut-être que lui en avait l'habitude, mais elle ce n'était pas le cas ! Et pourtant, il attendait avec impatience ne cessant de l'observer.

_ Ne, ne me regardes pas aussi fixement, je, j'ai honte, bégaya-t-elle les joues en feu en tournant la tête.

Naruto lâcha son poignet et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec une mine concentrée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Hinata le dévisagea avec incompréhension pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que le garçon, lève un doigt d'un air déterminé.

_ J'ai trouvé, s'écria-t-il joyeusement.

Puis il regarda la Hyûga droit dans les yeux, avant de faire une monstrueuse grimace. Sur le coup de la surprise, les prunelles nacrées s'écarquillèrent, progressivement ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle finit par éclater de rire devant la figure du blond.

La pression s'envola avec son enthousiasme et elle dût se tenir les côtes tellement elle riait. Une petite larme de joie s'échappa d'une de ses paupières closes. Elle l'essuya rapidement en tentant de se calmer, et une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau saine d'esprit, Hinata remarqua qu'un sourire avait finalement éclot sur son visage.

À force d'avoir rit, sa mâchoire s'était habituée et cela la rendait tellement heureuse qu'elle se mit à sourire davantage.

_ Ah non, je me suis trompé, s'aperçut l'Uzumaki en secouant la tête avec déni.

_ À, à quel sujet, Naruto-kun, interrogea la brune légèrement inquiète.

Il lui lança un regard jovial et sourit à son tour.

_ Quand tu souris, tu n'es pas superbe, tu es craquante Hinata, conclut-il tout naturellement.

Ouah, ce n'était pas une hallucination, n'est-ce pas ? Naruto venait bien de dire qu'il la trouvait craquante ! KAMI-SAMA ! Ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire ! Et le mieux, c'était qu'elle n'avait même pas envie de s'évanouir ! Comme si elle avait finalement réussi à supporter la présence du garçon !

_ Pas vrai, t'es pas d'accord Gaara ?

* * *

Oser lui poser la question à LUI ?! Évidemment que la réponse était NON ! Cette fille lui sortait par les yeux ! Dire qu'il partageait un moment privilégié avec son meilleur ami en se rendant au lycée ! Aujourd'hui ils s'étaient même levés plus tôt pour marcher ensemble sans arriver en retard et éviter de prendre le bus qui serait sûrement bondé.

Même si Gaara avait tout du garçon asocial qui ne parle pas beaucoup, quant il était avec Naruto, il faisait des efforts ! Enfin, avec le blond ce n'était pas trop dur, vu qu'il faisait déjà les trois quarts de la conversation à lui tout seul... Mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Bordel, cette fille ne faisait donc jamais attention à là où elle mettait les pieds ?! Non seulement elle le gênait quant il passait du temps avec l'Uzumaki, mais en plus elle se faisait complimenter par celui-ci. « Tu es mignonne, tu es adorable, tu n'es pas comme toutes les autres » et gnagnagna... Vraiment elle l'insupportait elle et ses bégaiements incessants, elle et ses rougissements automatiques, elle et ses sourires qui faisaient presque oublier sa présence à Naruto alors qu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui !

Il la fixa d'un regard meurtrier et fut satisfait de voir son détestable sourire s'effacer de son visage insipide. Si cette fille atrocement banale songeait une seule seconde mettre le grappin sur son meilleur ami, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

_ J'en sais rien, elle a arrêté, railla-t-il avec sarcasme.

_ QUOI ?! Oh non Hinata, se lamenta le blond en remarquant son visage décomposé par les yeux glacials de Gaara.

_ Ex, excuses-moi Na, Naruto-kun, je, je crois que je vais y aller, ce, c'est bientôt l'heure, annonça la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante en essayant de ne plus croiser le regard noir du roux.

Celui-ci était très fier de voir qu'apparemment le message était passé. Mais aussi très énervé d'entendre quelques secondes plus tard la sonnerie retentir dans l'établissement. Car il savait exactement de quelle manière allait réagir le blond.

En effet, celui-ci courut après la brune en agitant les bras, comme si elle pouvait le voir de dos.

_ Hinata attends-nous ! Je ne sais pas dans quelle salle on est, s'écria-t-il avec affolement.

Tellement prévisible, soupira le No Sabaku. En quelques enjambées il rattrapa son meilleur ami, refusant de le laisser seul plus longtemps en compagnie de la Hyûga. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'elle, mais le fait est qu'il était vraiment très possessif avec l'homme de ses désirs.

En six ans il n'avait pu se satisfaire que de lettres, d'e-mails, et de coups de téléphone. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin profiter de la présence de Naruto. Le voir chaque jour, ce n'était désormais plus un rêve inatteignable. Et il ne laisserait pas une pauvre cruche bégayante s'immiscer entre eux.

Même s'ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, fut-il obligé de se rappeler avec regrets. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, surtout depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il se passerait forcément quelque chose, c'était obligé ! Du moins, il ferait tout pour cela !

Les trois adolescents se rendirent rapidement dans le bâtiment E où ils recevraient leur premier cours de mathématiques. La salle E 004 se trouvait au sous-sol, ils descendirent donc les escaliers et ouvrirent une double porte qui menait sur un couloir sombre. Hinata tâtonna à travers l'obscurité pour trouver l'interrupteur et finit par allumer la lumière.

L'endroit était désert et on n'entendait pas un bruit, à croire que toutes les salles étaient insonorisées. Ils cherchèrent sur leur gauche, laissant défiler les numéros jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils tombent sur la bonne. La porte était fermée, ce fut Naruto qui tourna la poignet leur permettant d'entrer.

Dans la classe, tout le monde était déjà là et le professeur leur lança un regard à la fois sévère et amusé. Il était taillé comme une armoire à glace. Des cheveux bruns ébouriffés d'une façon désinvolte, un visage aux traits épais mais dont le regard semblait doux et une mâchoire encadrée par une barbe broussailleuse.

_ Bonjour m'sieur, le salua l'Uzumaki avec sa jovialité habituelle. Désolés pour le retard on a eu du mal à trouver la salle c'est tellement grand ce bahut !

L'homme poussa un léger soupir puis sourit.

_ Ok, je passe l'éponge pour cette fois, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est le premier cours avec vous, filez vous asseoir !

Plutôt tolérant à première vue, une chose que Gaara ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Il espéra que ce grand baraqué se révèlerait aussi intéressant que Kakashi.

_ Bon, comme j'étais sur le point de vous le dire avant que les trois retardataires ne m'interrompent, commença-t-il en fixant bien les trois adolescents.

Naruto sourit chaleureusement, Hinata se tassa sur sa chaise et Gaara eut un regard inexpressif.

_ Je suis le professeur Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi pour plus de précision, annonça-t-il en écrivant son nom sur le tableau noir, et j'enseigne les mathématiques.

Le roux réprima un grognement, il avait beau être un excellent élève, il y avait quand même des matières qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement, les mathématiques en faisaient partie.

_ Puisqu'il s'agit du premier cours, on ne va pas travailler, vous allez plutôt remplir des fiches administratives de rentrée pour que je puisse à peu près vous cerner, ok ? Dès que vous avez fini, faites les passer devant.

Toute la classe approuva son idée en particulier son voisin de devant. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Nara, le garçon ananas. Le flemmard de service qui ne risquait pas de l'embêter. Un élève fut choisi au hasard pour distribuer les copies et tout le monde prit un stylo pour commencer à écrire.

Gaara fit courir l'objet sur sa feuille rapidement, pour s'en débarrasser et pouvoir buller tranquillement. L'avantage de ces fiches, c'est qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire une présentation en public comme avec Kakashi. De toute façon, la première avait suffi pour que ses camarades cernent son caractère.

Le jeune homme aimait instaurer un climat de respect et de crainte. Au moins, comme ça, il était certain qu'on lui ficherait la paix. Il marqua son dernier mot et leva la tête vers son voisin de devant.

_ Hé, l'appela-t-il nonchalamment.

Le garçon ananas ne répondit pas.

_ Hé, Nara, l'appela-t-il une seconde fois un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Toujours aucune réponse du concerné. Bon sang, mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Gaara saisit l'arrière du col du brun et le tira pour le faire réagir. Cela ne traîna pas, il se mit à suffoquer et cela attira quelques regards curieux que le roux eut tôt fait d'écarter.

_ Ma feuille, dit-il froidement en lui tendant le morceau de papier.

Shikamaru saisit la fiche et laissa l'occasion au Sabaku No de le lâcher. Le garçon ananas se massa douloureusement la gorge puis soupira.

_ Galère, j'suis tombé sur un psychopathe, murmura-t-il avec exaspération. Même pas moyen de roupiller tranquillement...

Un psychopathe, tout de suite les grands mots... D'accord, ses méthodes pouvaient parfois être légèrement brutales, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.

* * *

Il la détestait, c'était évident, songea Hinata en observant son voisin qui maltraitait un camarade de classe. Pauvre Shikamaru se dit-elle avec compassion pour le brun. Pourtant elle ne lui avait rien fait aujourd'hui. Est-ce que par hasard il serait encore rancunier pour le coup du bus de la rentrée ? Ou alors pour le moment où ils s'étaient rentrés dedans dans les couloirs ? Mais alors la veille quand il l'avait aidé au moment où elle menaçait de s'évanouir, c'était pour quoi au juste ?

Peut-être qu'il ne supportait pas les filles comme elle. Tout simplement. Oui mais tout de même, l'assassiner du regard de cette façon. Il y allait un peu fort. Ah si seulement elle n'était pas aussi craintive, la Hyûga irait lui demander pourquoi il semblait autant la mépriser. Ce serait bien la première fois qu'une personne lui en veuille autant. Enfin, du moment qu'elle ne subissait pas le même traitement que le génie aux 200 de Q.I, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse !

Enfin, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Aujourd'hui la jeune fille comptait bien entamer son offensive sur Naruto. Kiba serait fier d'elle en voyant qu'elle se décidait enfin à prendre des initiatives ! Le petit dialogue qu'elle avait eu avec le blond ce matin avait réussi à la motiver. Bon, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, mais les idées lui viendraient bien au cours de l'heure.

Ah, peut-être pourrait-elle essayer d'engager la conversation, voyons… En lui parlant de son club par exemple. Un garçon extraverti comme lui avait certainement dû choisir un club sportif la veille et de toute façon, c'était un véritable moulin à parole, ce ne serait pas trop difficile de discuter avec lui.

Une fois que le cours de math fut terminé, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine salle de classe, au programme physique chimie dans le bâtiment G. Ils traversèrent la totalité du lycée le bâtiment E se trouvant à l'extrême opposé. Une fois là-bas, ils cherchèrent la salle 106.

Elle se trouvait tout au bout du couloir du premier étage, ils n'eurent pas trop à marcher cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, s'ils avaient su ce qui les attendait derrière la porte, jamais ils ne l'auraient ouverte. Shino tira nonchalamment sur la poignet et entra dans la pièce suivit de ses camarades.

Au centre de la pièce, à côté du bureau, se tenait un homme au physique longiligne, vraiment très grand, et très maigre. De longs cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval comme tout bon scientifique qui respecte les consignes de sécurité et des yeux perçants ambrés, semblables à ceux d'un serpent.

Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres fines et fit frissonner la quasi totalité des élèves présents, sauf Gaara évidemment qui restait indifférent quelques soient les circonstances.

_ Voici donc les élèves de la 1-A... Enchanté, je suis le professeur Orochimaru et j'enseigne la physique chimie, les informa-t-il en promenant son regard inquiétant sur chacun des pauvres adolescents.

Il prit ce qui semblait être la liste des élèves dans ses mains et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus.

_ Bien, bien, n'allez pas vous asseoir tout de suite, c'est moi qui vais faire la disposition des places, déclara-t-il avec cruauté.

Cette phrase acheva de terroriser Hinata quant au caractère douteux de son professeur. Et si jamais il la mettait à côté de Gaara ?! Mais non voyons, elle était déjà sa voisine dans toutes les matières, ce serait beaucoup plus logique qu'il la place à côté de quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Voyons, je vais procéder dans le désordre, ce sera plus amusant, décida le tortionnaire. Alors...

Son doigt fin et squelettique glissa le long du papier et s'arrêta.

_ Naruto Uzumaki, appela-t-il de sa voix sifflante, première paillasse.

L'interpellé se rendit à l'endroit désigné et attendit. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet. La jeune fille se demandait comment il faisait.

_ Et votre voisin sera... ah veuillez m'excuser, vous aurez donc une voisine, se reprit-il en se tournant vers l'assemblée d'élèves, mademoiselle Hinata Hyûga.

La brune ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était bien trop beau ! Ses jambes se mirent à avancer toutes seules jusqu'au lieu dit et elle s'assit à côté du garçon de ses rêves qui lui souriait. C'EST UN MIRACLE, s'écria-t-elle intérieurement.

Le reste des places furent attribuées mais Hinata n'écoutait déjà plus. Une seule chose parvint à ses oreilles, et jamais la voix vicieuse de son professeur ne lui parut aussi douce.

_ Je précise que vous garderez ces places jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors j'espère pour vous que vous vous entendez bien avec votre voisin ou voisine, dans le cas contraire... Essayez de ne pas vous entretuez, ça perturberait mon cours et je ne supporte pas ça, confia-t-il avec un regard mauvais pour l'ensemble de la classe.

Bien sûr la Hyûga n'avait retenu que le début de la phrase. Une année entière à côté de Naruto... Pour un tel bonheur elle était prête à endurer tous les autres cours en compagnie de son glaçon de voisin, et avec le sourire s'il le fallait ! Néanmoins, la fille aux orbes nacrés fit quand même un effort pour suivre le cours, avec un tel sadique, il valait mieux qu'elle écoute.

Cela dura deux heures, deux heures de pur bonheur durant lesquelles l'Uzumaki lui chuchotait parfois des bêtises à l'oreille pendant que le professeur avait le dos tourné. Elle devait souvent se retenir de rire mais cela en valait la peine.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, c'était le moment de la pause déjeuner. Le moment parfait d'ailleurs, songea-t-elle avec conviction.

_ Naruto-kun, l'appela-t-elle pendant qu'ils rangeaient tous les deux leurs affaires.

_ Oui, répondit celui-ci avec son habituel sourire chaleureux qui la faisait toujours fondre.

_ Est-ce que, est-ce que ça te dirait de manger avec moi ce midi, proposa-t-elle en se concentrant au maximum pour ne pas bégayer.

La réponse fut immédiate.

_ Bien sûr, avec plaisir Hinata-chan !

Seigneur... si la mort la fauchait maintenant cela n'aurait aucune importance tant elle était heureuse !

_ Au fait, tu veux manger dans un endroit précis ? Si tu en connais un où je pourrais faire chauffer mes ramens je suis preneur !

_ Euh... au réfectoire je crois qu'il y a une fontaine avec de l'eau chaude, dit-elle pas entièrement sûre de son information.

_ Alors ça marche pour le réfectoire ! Je vais prévenir Gaara, hier on s'était pas mit d'accord et du coup il m'a cherché pendant vingt minutes le pauvre !

Hinata regarda horrifiée, le blond aller avertir son ami. KAMI-SAMA !!! Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Mais quelle idiote, c'était pourtant évident que Naruto n'allait pas laisser le roux tout seul pendant le déjeuner. Oh non, dire qu'elle se faisait une joie de manger en compagnie de l'Uzumaki...

Néanmoins, la brune continua à ranger ses affaires et attendit que les deux garçons viennent la rejoindre.

_ C'est bon, on peut y aller !!

Au moment où ils allaient franchir la porte, Kiba rattrapa son amie.

_ Et tu vas où comme ça ?

_ Euh, manger avec Naruto-kun, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement « par pitié ne me laisse pas toute seule, je vais mourir si je reste plus de deux minutes avec Gaara !!! »

Comprenant aussitôt la situation, le brun se tourna vers Naruto avec un sourire en apparence naturel.

_ Dis Naruto, ça te dérange si je me joins à vous ?

_ Non pas du tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

Ça c'était son point de vue, un regard vers le Sabaku No acheva de convaincre Hinata que celui-ci n'avait pas du tout l'air de désirer leur présence. Néanmoins le petit groupe se dirigea tranquillement vers le réfectoire sachant que leurs ventres eux au moins partageaient le même avis.

Une fois arrivés dans la salle, ils prirent la première table libre qui se présenta à eux et s'y installèrent.

_ Alors Hinata, elle est où la fontaine, demanda avec avidité le ramenophile qui avait sorti son repas de son sac.

La Hyûga inspecta la salle et finit par trouver ce dont elle avait besoin.

_ Vi, viens je vais te montrer, l'invita-t-elle en se levant.

_ Cool merci !

Les deux adolescents partirent sous les regards rassuré de Kiba et haineux de Gaara. Il n'y avait personne devant la fontaine, Naruto appuya sur le bouton et vérifia si l'eau était à la bonne température.

_ Parfait, déclara-t-il en plaçant son bol sous l'eau.

Pendant que le récipient se remplissait, il en profita pour engager la conversation avec sa camarade.

_ Si tu savais hier c'était terrible, commença-t-il à la façon d'un héros de mélodrame. Comme je voulais manger avec Sasuke je l'ai suivi partout et une fois qu'il a fini par se lasser de me fuir on s'est assit sur une pelouse et là je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit pour chauffer mes ramens !! Tu réalises, un repas de la journée, sans ramens ?! Un véritable supplice et encore je t'épargnes les détails !

La brune se mit à rire doucement.

_ Au moins aujourd'hui tu, tu n'as pas ce problème.

Le blond acquiesça, ses narines inspirant avec délice l'odeur qui commençait à se répandre.

_ Au fait Hinata, je peux te demander un service, risqua-t-il en fixant d'un air sérieux son amie.

Un service ?! À elle ?! Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être pour qu'il affiche une tête pareille ?

_ O, oui bi, bien sûr je t'écoute.

_ Voilà, je me demandais si tu voudrais bien qu'on mange ensemble tous les jours à partir de maintenant, avoua-t-il légèrement anxieux.

KAMI-SAMA !!! Si c'était un rêve, elle aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller !

_ Ou, oui pas de problème, je, je serais ravie Naruto-kun, lui assura-t-elle avec un sourire candide.

_ Ah cool ! Parce que Gaara vient tout juste d'arriver à Konoha et je me suis dit que ça faciliterait les choses s'il se mêlait à d'autres personnes que moi ! Si tu es d'accord alors c'est génial ! Je suis certain que vous allez bien vous entendre, il peut paraître un peu dur et froid de prime abord mais c'est juste une façade, en réalité il est beaucoup plus sympa ! Quand tu le connaîtras mieux je suis persuadé que tu l'adoreras !

Réflexion faite, que quelqu'un la sorte de ce cauchemar !!! Bon sang, c'était juste pour Gaara qu'il disait cela ? En fait il n'en avait absolument rien à faire d'elle… Hinata se maudissait pour sa naïveté et pour avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'un instant que l'Uzumaki voulait manger avec elle parce qu'il l'appréciait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote par moment, pour ne pas dire tout le temps…

* * *

Gaara ruminait intérieurement, le fait de voir sa rivale et le garçon dont il était amoureux discuter gaiement comme ça sans qu'il puisse entendre le sujet de leur conversation l'énervait vraiment. Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, la jeune fille revint précipitamment vers leur table, prit ses affaires et s'en alla avec pour seule excuse un : « je ne me sens pas très bien ». Dès qu'il la vit partir, Kiba la rejoint immédiatement sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Et ils disparurent tous les deux, laissant le Sabaku No seul dans l'attente de son blond.

Qui aurait cru que la situation s'arrangerait à ce point-là ? Même pas une minute plus tard, Naruto arriva à la table l'air inquiet.

_ Est-ce que Hinata a dit quelque chose, s'enquit-il en s'asseyant.

_ Juste qu'elle se sentait pas très bien, répondit presque mécaniquement la garçon aux turquoises.

_ Ah bon… j'espère que c'est pas trop grave, elle avait l'air bien il y a quelques minutes pourtant, se désola-t-il.

Le garçon à la chevelure sanguine ne prit même pas la peine de le rassurer, il s'en fichait complètement de cette fille.

_ Et sinon, de quoi vous parliez, interrogea-t-il avec une indifférence feinte qui réussit cependant à duper son ami.

_ Je lui ai proposé de manger ensemble tous les jours, je me suis dit que ce serait plus agréable à plusieurs plutôt que de rester tous les deux dans notre coin, déclara-t-il innocemment en prenant une bouchée de son ramen.

À l'entente de ces paroles, le moral de Gaara s'assombrit. Alors comme ça Naruto n'aimait pas rester seul avec lui ? Il préférait être avec ses amis ? Sur le coup, ce moment privilégié avec le garçon aux orbes azurs ne lui semblait plus aussi plaisant qu'auparavant.

_ T'as rendez-vous à quelle heure à ton club, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_ 12h 30, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, k'so !!! J'ai plus qu'un quart d'heure !!!

Rapidement il engloutit son premier bol et se dépêcha d'aller faire chauffer le second qu'il dévora à la même vitesse. Une fois que les deux adolescents eurent fini de manger, ils sortirent du réfectoire et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Ils ne mirent pas trop de temps à trouver, un tel bâtiment ne passait pas inaperçu. Juste avant d'y entrer, l'Uzumaki se tourna vers le roux et lui demanda de tendre la main.

_ Tiens, comme je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu finis avec ton club, je serais plus rassuré de savoir que tu l'as, déclara-t-il en plaçant une petite clef au creux de sa main. Je voulais te la donner hier mais j'ai complètement oublié, donc mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ! Bon, à tout à l'heure !!!

Sur ce il s'en alla gaiement rejoindre les autres membres qui l'attendaient sûrement. Le Sabaku No contempla un instant l'objet dans sa paume et sentit son moral remonter légèrement. Au moins une chose que le blond ne partageait avec personne d'autre… Dès qu'il songea que le temps était peut-être venu de rejoindre son club, le jeune homme se mit en marche. Nagato lui avait donné le numéro de la salle et la lettre du bâtiment. Il parcourait à présent le troisième étage du bâtiment D, lorsque ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant la salle 303. La porte était fermée, il tira sur la poignet et ouvrit.

Cependant au lieu d'entrer, le jeune homme se figea et la referma d'un coup sec. Il regarda encore une fois le numéro de la salle pour être bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur. Hélas, ses craintes se virent confirmées quand il vit le chef du club avancer vers lui avec un porte-document volumineux sous le bras.

_ Bonjour Sabaku, tu es en avance, c'est bien, le félicita-t-il sans aucune émotion.

Le garçon hocha de la tête pour toute réponse, et se crispa davantage en voyant son aîné ouvrir la porte qu'il venait de refermer et se diriger à l'intérieur de la pièce. Gaara fut contraint de le suivre, à contre cœur. Le sempaï posa ses affaires sur la première table venue et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui attendait debout au centre de la salle.

_ Hinata Hyûga je présume, ravi de faire ta connaissance, mon nom est Nagato je suis le chef de ce club, déclara-t-il en lui tendant une main accueillante qu'elle serra fébrilement.

Le No Sabaku suivait la scène d'un œil irrité. Un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'entre tous les clubs proposés, ce soit justement celui-là qu'elle ait choisi ? Dire qu'il pensait passer un moment tranquille... Mais non, cette fille devait encore venir lui polluer ses rares instants de détente.

_ Vous êtes dans la même classe je crois ?

Hinata fit un signe d'affirmation et Gaara se contenta de fixer un point dans le vague.

_ Tant mieux, l'un des objectifs des clubs est aussi de rapprocher les élèves, expliqua l'aînée avec impassibilité. Créer une solidarité, etc.

_ On ne vous demande pas de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, crut bon d'ajouter une fille aux allures gothiques qui venait d'arriver en voyant la mine renfrognée de Gaara. Soyez civilisés et tout se passera bien.

« Tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre », ben voyons... Elle se croyait dans une fiction à l'eau de rose ou quoi ?! Cette fille avait tout l'air d'une de ces adolescentes qui écrit des histoires mièvres où les personnages sont tous beaux et tous gentils... Dans le genre Twilight, par exemple, quelle angoisse...

Si elle croyait tenir un nouveau sujet pour une de ces histoires débiles, qu'elle aille chercher l'inspiration ailleurs.

_ Bon, il ne reste plus deux élèves, déclara le sempaï d'un ton calme. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester debout.

Le jeune homme aux turquoises tira une chaise et s'y laissa tomber. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour faire le deuil de tous ces moments agréables qu'il comptait passer dans ce club. Maintenant que la Hyûga était là, il voyait d'ici toutes les gaffes qu'elle pourrait faire, cette fille était la maladresse incarnée. Ah bon sang, mais qu'avait-il fait de mal pour tomber sur elle ?

N'importe quel élève, même la pire des teignes lui aurait convenu. Mais non, il avait fallu que ce soit elle sa rivale, même si elle l'ignorait. Le garçon inspira silencieusement, et essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, de se détendre sensiblement.

Peine perdue, la porte venait de nouveau de s'ouvrir laissant entrer deux jeunes hommes qui se ressemblaient étrangement.

**À suivre, dans le prochain chapitre :**

_« Au prix d'un effort suprême, Hinata réussit à soutenir ses prunelles glaciales._

__ Je, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as tellement l'air de me détester, répondit-elle d'une petite voix craintive._

_»_

* * *

**Haruko : ***_respire, inspire, respire, inspire_*** **ok un nouveau chapitre de posté, un suspens pour le prochain et une fin de chapitre qui commence, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu oublier ?

**Hinata : ***_surprise_***** ouah, c'est que ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas bossé sur cette fic, ça fait vraiment bizarre d'être autant amoureuse de Naruto...

**Naruto : ***_rayonne de bonheur_***** Hinata est amoureuse de moi, elle m'aime, moi, elle m'aiiiiiiiime !! *****_effectue une danse de la joie_*****

**Gaara : ***_le moral super sombre_*** **je rêve non seulement je suis gay mais en plus je suis sensé détesté Hinata ? Ah non le pire c'est vraiment qu'elle ait peur de moi...

**Naruto : ***_prend Hinata dans ses bras_***** et en plus il est prévu qu'on sorte ensemble à un moment c'est trop génialissime, j'aime cette fic !!!

**Haruko : ***_choquée_***** quoii ?! TOI ?! Toi tu aimes ma fic alors que c'est du GaaHina ?!

**Naruto :** mais on s'en fiche du GaaHina pour l'instant Hinata est amoureuse de moi !! DE MOI !!!

**Hinata : ***_manque de s'asphixier_***** Na, Naruto-kun tu m'étouffes...

**Naruto : ***_la lâche immédiatement et sourit l'air gêné_***** ah je, je suis désolée Hinata-chan, j'étais tellement heureux !

**Haruko : ***_se rend compte d'un détail_***** mais une petite seconde Naruto... T'AS FAIT DU SPOIL !!! èé PAUVRE IDIOT !!! IL FAUT JAMAIS DONNER DE SPOILS AUX LECTEURS !!!

**Naruto : ***_n'écoute pas, il est dans sa bulle de bonheur_***** dis Hinata ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un ramen tous les deux ?

**Hinata : ***_triture ses index et rougit_***** euuh, je, je ne sais pas...

**Gaara : ***_s'interpose_***** pas question, Hinata est à moi, c'est ma fic, la MIENNE, t'entends ?!

**Haruko : ***_chibi eyes_***** mon héros !

**Naruto ***_grogne et s'en va en traînant les pieds_***** ma fic, gnagnagna, mais Hinata elle est à moi, groumpf...

**Haruko : ***_se tourne vers les lecteurs_***** et voilà une nouvelle fin de chapitre après si loooongtemps ! Bon je vous le dis juste pour que ne vous ne cherchiez pas pendant des heures, les deux personnages sont inventés, ils n'appartiennent pas à Kishimoto. Voilà, alors j'attends vos reviews !!!


	7. Rencontre et sortie inattendues

Chers lecteurs juste... OMG ! O.O Là vous me pouvez me torturer autant que vous le voulez, je n'ai jamais connu un tel retard, c'est vraiment inadmissible de ma part ! Je comprends beaucoup mieux à présent pourquoi nombre d'entre vous me demandaient si j'allais continuer cette fanfic... 1 AN ! O.O 1 an qu'elle attend d'être actualisée bon sang ! Alors je suis sidérée, choquée, tout ce que vous voulez, je n'imaginais pas l'avoir laissé autant à l'abandon ! Mais les grandes vacances vont arriver et j'espère pouvoir me remettre à fond dans l'écriture ! En tout cas je vous remercie de toujours continuer à me suivre quelques soient les fanfics, votre soutien me fait énormément de bien ! Encore merci à vous tous !

Sugar-junkie : Han merci =D eh oui Gaara déteste Hinata mais ce n'est que pour mieux l'adorer ensuite (enfin pas maintenant hein !) voilà la suite j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

Hana : Hana donc ! Tout d'abord merci pour ta review ! =D ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que parmis la quarantaine de fanfic en GaaHina c'est la mienne que tu ais choisi ! Désolée si tu n'aimes ni le yaoi, ni le yuri, comme tu dis chacun ses goûts et je suis encore plus heureuse de voir que malgré ton aversion tu as quand même lu ma fanfic ! Je verrais bien comment ça évoluera mais pour l'instant il ne me semble pas que le GaaNaru dépassera le stade des baisers o.O enfin je verrais mdr Je garde à l'esprit que tout le monde n'aime pas le yaoi ne t'en fais pas ^^ alors oui Gaara va changer de tendance ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas encore quand mais bon XD avant la moitié sans doute =D héhéhé j'espère que mes idées seront toujours aussi novatrices et perverses ;D alors le Kiba Ino comment dire, moi j'appelle ça un "couple par élimination" comment dire... Le SasuSaku, puis NaruHina, puis ShikaTema (je ne vois pas Shikamaru avec une autre fille que Temari u_u), NejiTenten (je sais que certains n'aiment pas, mais niveau hétéro je trouve que Neji va bien avec o.o) donc il nous reste Chôji, Lee, Shino et Kiba et je trouve que parmis ceux-là Ino va mieux avec Kiba O.o j'espère avoir pu t'éclairer un peu ^^ encore merci pour ta reviews ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur, plus c'est long, plus j'aime 8D

Saramee : eh ouais je fais tout pour que vous tombiez dans le piège 8D mouahahhaahahhahahh je suis machiavélique ! Ben voilà après un an d'attente, la suite de cette fanfic ! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews !

youpiny : XDDDD du rêve ? carrément mdrrr eh ben heureuse de t'avoir donné autant de bonheur XD han oui si seulement Kishimoto prenait exemple sur nous *o* hin hin hiiin mdrr oui il vaut mieux qu'il évite ma ponctualité mdrr c'était pas mal j'avoue ;p han vraiment ? Eh bien contente de t'avoir aidé alors, c'est un peu mon but en écrivant des fanfics =D Kotenshi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? o.O eh bien voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !

Bonne lecture !

_Haruko_ ou _Desiderata-girl_

**Les mots qui te toucheront**

Chapitre 7 : Rencontre et sortie inattendues.

_ SALUT LA COMPAGNIE, s'écria l'un des deux.

Il avait les cheveux courts d'une étrange couleur bleu-vert, une longue frange lui tombant sur le côté gauche du front. Ses yeux bleu clair avaient une lueur espiègle tout comme son large sourire. Il lui rappelait un peu Naruto.

_ Sa, salut, bredouilla le deuxième.

Il avait les cheveux mi-longs attachés en une queue de cheval sur le côté d'une couleur bleu violet, exactement la même frange que l'autre. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte mais son regard était plus doux, et son sourire beaucoup plus timide. Génial comme si une Hinata ne suffisait pas, il lui sortait la réplique en masculin !

_ Je vous présente Ryo(1) Fumi, commença Nagato en désignant le garçon rieur, et son frère Kyo(2). Ils sont en deuxième année.

Donc, s'il remettait bien tout en place, Hinata était la seule en première année avec lui, puis les jumeaux qui avaient un an de plus et enfin Nagato et l'autre fille qu'il ne connaissait pas qui devait sûrement être aussi en dernière année. Seulement six personnes donc. Effectivement, ce club ne semblait pas très populaire.

_ Bien, à présent que tout le monde est là, je vais vous expliquer en quoi consiste notre club, les informa Nagato.

Il ouvrit son porte-documents et en sortit plusieurs fiches.

_ Dans ce cercle d'activités, nous privilégions l'écriture sous diverses formes. Poèmes, articles pour notre magazine littéraire, essais littéraires et fictions. Vous avez le choix, et comme vous êtes en première année, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux adolescents, vous serez tenus de travailler au moins une fois, chaque domaine. Je précise qu'il s'agit d'une obligation.

Peuh, écrire des fictions... Voilà une idée qui ne motivait pas vraiment Gaara. Sauf lorsqu'il songea qu'il pourrait rédiger une death-fic bien sanglante. Là, le sujet lui parlait davantage.

_ En ce qui concerne à présent les horaires du club, poursuivit l'aîné. Nous nous réunissons chaque Mardi et Jeudi, de 17h à 18h 30. Mais si l'envie vous prend de venir un autre jour, ou bien à une autre heure, nous pouvons vous fournir un double des clefs. Nous avons une totale confiance en nos membres, et nous espérons que vous respecterez cela.

À la fin de sa phrase, il avait lancé un regard sévère et menaçant aux deux élèves pour bien appuyer ses paroles. Enfin, ce n'était pas la peine avec le Sabaku No puisque de toute façon il n'était pas du tout impressionnable. Malgré tout, il garda l'information en tête. Le fait de pouvoir venir un jour où la Hyûga n'y serait pas... Le pied !

_ Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le club, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. La prochaine séance sera donc pour Jeudi, commencez à réfléchir à un premier projet. Je vous tiendrais au courant pour la date du rendu.

Les deux camarades hochèrent de la tête, puis récupérèrent leurs affaires et saluèrent les autres membres avant de s'en aller. Ils marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs, obligés de faire le même trajet pour sortir de l'établissement, chose dont ils se seraient volontiers passés réciproquement. Au moment où ils franchirent l'imposant portail de l'entrée, Gaara fut satisfait de constater qu'ils prenaient chacun un chemin différent pour se rendre chez eux. Il pensa à Naruto qui l'attendait certainement à l'appartement et accéléra légèrement le pas.

_ A, attends Sabaku, l'interpella brusquement la jeune fille dont il venait de s'éloigner avec joie.

En roulant des yeux avec irritation et encore le mot était faible, le garçon à la chevelure sanguine se retourna pour lui faire face, sans oublier au passage de la fusiller du regard.

_ Quoi, cracha-t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Au prix d'un effort suprême, Hinata réussit à soutenir ses prunelles glaciales.

_ Je, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu as tellement l'air de me détester, répondit-elle d'une petite voix craintive.

Le cerveau de Gaara eut un petit temps d'arrêt. La raison ? Elle voulait connaître la raison ? Mais oui bien sûr, comme s'il allait lui avouer aussi facilement qu'il ne la supportait pas parce qu'elle était sa rivale ! N'importe quoi ! D'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie de lui balancer tous ses défauts à la figure, rien que pour voir son visage se décomposer. Hm, c'était vraiment tentant…

_ Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir, l'interrogea-t-il avec un regard mauvais.

La Hyûga déglutit mais acquiesça, le fixant avec détermination.

_ O, oui ! Je, je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire de si, si grave pour avoir tout le temps d, droit à tes regards haineux, se défendit-elle les poings serrés. Su, surtout qu'on se co, connaît à peine a, alors je, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi !

Le Sabaku No eut un rictus en la dévisageant d'un air mauvais. Il ne lui faudrait pas plus de quelques secondes pour dissoudre ce semblant de confiance qu'elle venait de mobiliser. Ce serait aussi facile que de détruire le château de sable d'un enfant de cinq ans.

_ Tu me fais pitié, persifla-t-il froidement. Tu tournes autour de Naruto en pensant que tu as une chance pour qu'il te remarque mais tu prends vraiment tes rêves pour la réalité... Tu crois sincèrement qu'une fille aussi fade que toi, qui passe son temps à bégayer, à rougir sans raisons et se casser la figure à longueur de journée à la moindre chance de l'intéresser ? Redescends sur terre ma pauvre, c'est mort pour toi.

Aussitôt une lueur de tristesse assombrit les prunelles nacrées. Il avait visé en plein dans le mille. Dans quelques secondes elle allait probablement fondre en larmes et s'enfuir en courant. De toute façon, elle n'était bonne qu'à ça, aucune force de caractère, aucune volonté, une véritable loque, voilà ce qu'elle était. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait et pourtant... La jeune fille serra les poings et fronça les sourcils avec colère et indignation. Elle avança d'un pas et planta son regard furieux dans le sien. Voilà une chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu. Malgré tout, il voyait bien que son corps tremblait légèrement. De plus, ses pupilles étaient humides, elle devait certainement se retenir de ne pas pleurer.

_ Et de, de quel droit tu décides pour lui, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix néanmoins fébrile. De, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je sois amoureuse de lui ? Ce, c'est mon droit ! S, si j'ai en, envie de tenter ma chance ça, ça ne regarde que, que moi ! Et je, je ne vois pas le, le rapport entre ça et, et le fait que tu m'assassines en permanence du re, regard ! Je, je ne t'ai rien fait de mal !

_ Pff, tu me saoules, soupira-t-il avec irritation. Les filles cruches et pleurnichardes dans ton genre ça me gave. T'en as pas marre de toujours te prendre pour une victime ? Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, tu sais ? Tu penses qu'en faisant ta petite sainte-nitouche, tout le monde viendra te manger dans la main ? Désolé mais ça n'est pas mon cas. Ton attitude m'insupporte, quand je te vois faire tes sourires à Naruto pour l'amadouer ça me donne envie de vomir...

La tension entre eux devint palpable. Des émanations de colère semblaient presque suinter du corps de la lycéenne. Elle foudroyait désormais son vis-à-vis du regard. Cependant, malgré la rage qui paraissait l'habiter, des larmes explosèrent sur ses joues. Il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles à quel point elle était blessée. Mais cela ne le culpabilisa pas le moins du monde, au contraire.

_ Alors c'est pour ça ? C'est, c'est juste pour ça, vociféra-t-elle le visage crispé par l'énervement. M, mais tu, tu ne me co, connais même pas ! Tu, tu n'as pas le droit de, de dire toutes ces méchancetés sur moi a, alors que, que tu ne sais rien de moi ! Tu, tu, tu es injuste ! Je, je, je ne suis pas, pas parfaite mais, mais je fais des efforts pour m'améliorer.

Un silence s'installa quelques instants. La fille à la chevelure de nuit s'essuya les sillons coulant encore et inspira pour se calmer. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus que des reproches désormais. Sa figure devint plus sereine et elle fit un nouveau pas en direction du garçon aux turquoises.

_ Na, Naruto m'a dit que malgré ton attitude froide et fermée, tu, tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Alors, commença-t-elle en le fixant à la fois apaisée et déterminée, je, j'ai décidé de croire en ses paroles. Que, que tu le veuilles ou non je vais apprendre à te connaître p, pour savoir ce, ce qu'il en est réellement.

L'adolescent haussa ses sourcils quasi inexistants avec stupéfaction. La situation se renversait complètement. Alors qu'il pensait avoir déversé suffisamment de venin sur elle pour la rendre encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà, voilà qu'elle se mettait en tête de faire sa connaissance. Soit cette fille était totalement folle, soit il l'avait sous-estimé. Il mit ses poings sur ses hanches et sourit d'un air hautain.

_ Que je le veuille ou non, répéta-t-il en la toisant d'un regard narquois. Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu crois que je me livre aussi facilement ? Surtout à quelqu'un comme toi ?

Loin de se vexer, la fille aux prunelles nacrées lui rendit son sourire. Seulement le sien était plus doux et dénué de toute raillerie.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tant, tant pis si ça prend du temps, je, je m'efforcerais de découvrir qui tu es... Et je saurais si la personne qui se tient devant moi est, est bien Sabaku No Gaara ou, ou si, si ce n'est qu'une carapace, prédit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Gaara était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle perdait son temps au moment où de grands cris se firent entendre à proximité d'eux. Les deux lycéens tournèrent la tête dans la direction de la voix et sentirent mutuellement leur rythme cardiaque accélérer la cadence. En effet, la personne qui courrait vers eux n'était autre que l'élu de leur cœur.

La figure de Hinata devint rapidement aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. KAMI-SAMA ! Naruto ! L'Uzumaki s'arrêta juste devant ses amis et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Il haletait et transpirait et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Pourtant lorsqu'il se redressa pour les regarder de ses orbes azurés, La Hyûga songea qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi sexy. Et évidemment, elle se sentit encore plus embarrassée à cette pensée.

_ Hey ! Hinata, Gaara, ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble tous les deux, interrogea-t-il avec excitation.

_ On vient de sortir du club de littérature, expliqua nonchalamment l'interpellé.

Aussitôt un grand sourire étira les lèvres du blond qui faillit être responsable d'un énième évanouissement de celle qui l'aimait en secret.

_ Vous êtes dans le même club ? C'est génial, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt Hinata-chan ?

En entendant son prénom prononcé par cette voix qu'elle adorait tant, son corps se tendit d'un seul coup. Immédiatement, ses index commencèrent leur jeu habituel.

_ Je, je ne savais pas que nous avions choisi le même club. Et je, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Sabaku aime la littérature lui aussi, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un petit regard en coin au concerné.

Naruto croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en souriant plus largement encore.

_ Hé, hé, ça vous fait un point commun, constata-t-il avec satisfaction. C'est cool !

Le blond et la brune partageaient ce point de vue, évidemment ce n'était pas le cas du troisième dont la figure s'assombrit. Hinata se rendait bien compte que le fait qu'ils aient une passion réciproque ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais elle s'en fichait et avait bien l'intention d'en tirer profit à l'avenir. Gaara avait fait l'erreur de la juger superficiellement, ce ne serait pas son cas. Même si pour l'instant, elle doutait qu'il puisse avoir la moindre qualité, elle ferait de son mieux pour apprendre à le connaître. Si l'Uzumaki avait dit qu'il était « plus sympa qu'il en avait l'air » c'était forcément vrai. Simplement, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour qu'elle puisse le savoir. De plus, si les deux garçons étaient devenus amis ce n'était probablement pas pour rien. Il y avait donc fatalement quelque chose de bien en lui.

_ Ah, Na, Naruto-kun je, je voulais m'excuser d'être partie aussi précipitamment ce midi ! Demain promit, on, on mangera tous ensemble, assura-t-elle en souriant avec candeur.

Cette phrase acheva de rendre le garçon aux orbes azurs de totale bonne humeur et celui aux turquoises complètement dégoûté. Le premier sourit avec chaleur et cela fit fondre la jeune fille qui n'était plus à ça près. En voyant à quel point cela le rendait heureux, elle songea que supporter le mécontentement du Sabaku No ne serait plus qu'un détail. Naruto voulait qu'ils soient tous amis, c'était bien ça l'idée ? Eh bien, elle était prête à faire des efforts de son côté pour que ce vœu se réalise. Si le garçon de Suna était aussi froid avec elle, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne voyait que le côté négatif d'elle-même. La Hyûga s'engageait à présent à se montrer sous son meilleur jour pour qu'il l'apprécie. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il la déteste pour une raison aussi sotte. Si après avoir fait connaissance il éprouvait toujours de l'aversion à son égard à ce moment-là, elle jetterait l'éponge. Et puis en y réfléchissant, elle n'avait pas le souvenir de quelqu'un l'ayant détesté comme lui. Oui, maintenant qu'elle y songeait, c'était bien la première fois qu'on se montrait aussi hostile envers elle.

Peut-être lui rappelait-elle quelqu'un de sa ville d'origine avec qui il avait de mauvais souvenirs ? Il avait bien dit ne pas supporter les « filles dans son genre ». Cette solution-là lui convenait davantage, certes c'était un peu injuste de lui reprocher les défauts d'une autre personne mais au moins cela signifiait qu'il n'en avait pas après elle à proprement parler. Hinata espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, comme ça il lui serait plus facile de lui montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec la personne en question. De plus, elle songea à son comportement depuis leur première rencontre et se sentit légèrement coupable. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec lui depuis son arrivée. Il avait tout de même été la première personne avec qui elle se soit montrée aussi hargneuse. Il lui faudrait corriger ça à l'avenir et essayer d'être plus avenante.

_ Dis Hinata-chan, l'appela soudainement Naruto, je comptais emmener Gaara au game-center qui se trouve en face de la gare, ça te dit de venir avec nous ?

La jeune fille prit le temps de réfléchir à sa proposition. Elle avait l'habitude d'y aller avec Kiba, mais elle n'était pas très douée avec les machines... Le plus souvent elle se contentait de regarder les autres jouer. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il l'invitait à sortir quelque part... Elle ne pouvait pas refuser une chance pareille !

_ O, oui p, pourquoi pas ! Je, je n'ai rien à faire alors, accepta-t-elle en souriant timidement.

_ Super ! Alors allons-y, s'exclama-t-il jovialement en passant en bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner dans la direction choisie.

Immédiatement ce contact, cette proximité soudaine qu'il instaurait entre eux la fit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. On était seulement au début du mois d'avril et pourtant elle avait atrocement chaud tout à coup. Depuis le jour de la rentrée, il n'avait pas arrêté de faire ce genre de choses. Jamais lorsqu'ils étaient au collège il ne l'avait serré dans ses bras comme la dernière fois ! Et puis c'était aussi la première fois qu'il lui faisait des compliments… Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles d'après lui. Adorable, sincère et craquante, à l'opposé du portrait très négatif qu'avait fait le Sabaku No. La lycéenne rosit de plaisir en se disant qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Peut-être même qu'en fait, elle comptait un peu pour l'Uzumaki. Certes pour l'instant ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais peut-être qu'en persévérant ils pourraient devenir plus que ça.

_ Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Nous obliger à courir dès le premier jour de club, se plaignit le blond en faisant une moue boudeuse. Moi qui pensais que c'était simplement une réunion d'information où on pouvait glander ! Ce sont de vrais tortionnaires là-bas ! J'aurais peut-être dû choisir autre chose, genre le basket par exemple !

_ Ki, Kiba-kun s'y est inscrit, l'informa la brune en souriant.

Justement, l'Inuzuka se trouvait encore à sa réunion d'information et il avait eu la surprise d'y rencontrer Ino Yamanaka. Pendant qu'il se demandait ce qu'une fille faisait dans l'équipe alors qu'elle était sensée être exclusivement masculine, le chef avait éclairé sa lanterne.

_ Je vous présente notre nouveau manager, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en poussant légèrement en avant la recrue.

La fille à la longue queue de cheval leur fit un sourire à la fois charmeur et avenant, puis se courba.

_ Enchantée, je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka et je suis en première année A. J'espère que nous allons passer une bonne année ensemble.

Un seul coup d'œil suffit à son camarade pour se rendre compte de son pouvoir de séduction sur ses futurs coéquipiers. Bon sang, cette fille était presque aussi douée que lui ! Il devait bien être le seul à ne pas avoir succombé, même le chef semblait conquit. Le brun lui sourit, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il avait trouvé en elle son homologue féminin. Une lueur complice apparut alors dans les saphirs. Ils s'étaient compris.

_ Bien, vous aurez chacun droit à un manuel des règles du basket dans lesquels vous trouverez tout ce qu'il y a besoin de savoir sur ce noble sport. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'étudier d'ici notre prochaine séance qui aura lieu Vendredi à 17h, les prévint le doyen en reprenant tout à coup son sérieux.

Il alla chercher dans son bureau une caisse et vint la poser devant les futurs joueurs qui saisirent chacun le leur, même la lycéenne y eut droit après tout elle aussi en aurait besoin.

_ Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, déclara-t-il avec le sourire satisfait du devoir accomplit.

Tous les élèves se courbèrent puis partirent. En sortant du gymnase, la nouvelle manager se fit immédiatement assaillir par la bande de mâles en ébullition qui se contenaient depuis de trop nombreuses minutes.

_ On peut t'appeler Ino ?

_ Tu étais dans quel collège avant ?

_ C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Et la fameuse question tant redoutée.

_ Tu as un petit ami ?

La jeune fille sourit et replaça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

_ Alors, oui vous pouvez m'appeler Ino, mais seulement dans le cadre du club. J'étais dans l'unique collège du village. Ma couleur préférée c'est le blanc. Et…

Ils étaient tous pendus à ses lèvres, seul Kiba rigolait dans son coin en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

_ Je n'ai pas de petit ami pour l'instant, répondit-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux messages de la part de Sakura.

Aussitôt une vague de soulagement submergea les membres du club. L'Inuzuka se contenta de hausser les sourcils avec étonnement. Avec un physique et un charme comme le sien, il était étrange qu'elle soit célibataire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

_ Tu es libre cet après-midi ?

La Yamanaka secoua la tête en signe de négation après avoir constaté que sa boite de réception demeurait vide.

_ Non désolée, Kiba m'a dit qu'ils avaient reçu de nouveaux chatons dans son animalerie et je veux absolument en avoir un. Je comptais y aller immédiatement après la réunion d'information, mentit-elle avec un petit air désolé.

Un brusque sentiment de jalousie monta dans le petit groupe qui fixa intensément celui qui n'avait été que spectateur depuis plusieurs minutes. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en entendant le discours de la blonde. Il était vrai que de nouveaux chatons venaient d'arriver dans l'animalerie de ses parents mais il ne se souvenait pas lui en avoir parlé. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Ah mais oui qu'il pouvait être bête… La boutique de fleurs des Yamanaka se trouvait juste en face, elle avait forcément aperçu l'annonce. Et il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle voulait absolument se débarrasser de ces gros lourds qui tentaient désespérément de la draguer. Bah… il voulait bien faire sa bonne action du jour. Il s'approcha et fit mine de consulter sa montre.

_ Oui, d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher Ino, on a déjà plusieurs clients qui sont passés hier et qui avaient l'air très intéressés, renchérit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

_ Désolée Kiba !

Elle se courba respectueusement devant les membres puis se redressa en souriant.

_ Je vous dis à Vendredi ! Passez une bonne après-midi !

Et elle s'en alla avec le brun qui sourit avec amusement en voyant leurs têtes déconfites. Ils continuèrent à marcher tranquillement jusqu'à être hors de vue puis s'arrêtèrent au passage piéton.

_ T'as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas confirmé ta version des faits ?

_ Je te connais bien Kiba. Je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de garçon à laisser tomber une fille en détresse, répliqua-t-elle avec confiance.

_ Aaah, ma bonté légendaire me perdra, soupira-t-il en passant une main désinvolte dans ses cheveux couleur chocolat. En attendant j'espère que tu sauras me rendre la pareille, parce que je viens quand même de me mettre tout le club de basket à dos là ! Même s'il est vrai que mon charme…

_ Ça suffit les fleurs, j'en ai assez chez mes parents, ironisa-t-elle en le toisant d'un air condescendant.

Etonnamment, il ne se vexa pas. La seule fille à lui parler ainsi en général n'était autre que sa meilleure amie. Cela lui faisait du bien de ne pas parler à un membre de la gent féminine qui se contentait de boire ses paroles comme le plus exquis des nectars.

_ Tu sais quoi Ino, on devrait discuter plus souvent toi et moi, déclara-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner sur le passage piéton dont le feu venait de passer au vert.

La jeune fille se mit à rire puis tourna la tête vers lui avec un air amusé.

_ Tu délaisserais tes fan-girl en chaleur pour parler avec moi ? Sa majesté Inuzuka, briseur de cœur professionnel accepterait de se mêler à une simple roturière insensible à son charme universel ?

Cette légère taquinerie le fit s'esclaffer. Oui, décidemment parler avec Ino le changeait complètement des autres !

_ Oui, sans hésiter !

_ Quel honneur !

Et ils rirent, rirent à s'en étouffer, à tel point que les passants se retournaient sur leur passage.

_ Hum, blague à part, se reprit-il un peu plus sérieux, je dois vraiment aller à l'animalerie. Tu fais quoi toi ?

_ Je te suis, répondit-elle joyeusement. En fait, c'était un demi mensonge tout à l'heure. J'en ai parlé avec mes parents et ils sont d'accord pour avoir un animal. Alors quand j'ai vu votre annonce pour les chatons j'ai immédiatement craqué !

Cette réponse satisfit le garçon qui était heureux d'apprendre qu'elle ne s'était pas servie de son animalerie pour une simple tromperie.

_ Pourquoi les filles choisissent-elles toujours des chatons ? Un petit chiot ça te fait pas envie, proposa-t-il en laissant involontairement son côté commerçant ressortir.

_ Si c'est pour qu'il devienne aussi énorme qu'Akamaru, je préfère éviter, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard réprobateur. On a beaucoup d'objets précieux à la maison et même involontairement je sais qu'il pourrait faire des bêtises à cause de sa grande taille.

L'Inuzuka aurait bien voulu défendre la cause de son animal de compagnie, mais il devait malheureusement reconnaître que celui-ci n'était pas la délicatesse incarnée.

_ C'est vrai que sur ce point-là, les chats sont plus appropriés. J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur, s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

_ Je l'espère aussi, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard furtif qui n'avait absolument rien n'à voir avec les précédents.

Cependant, Kiba était bien trop occupé à songer au futur compagnon de jeu d'Ino pour réaliser la profondeur de sentiments qui habitait ses saphirs. Ils finirent par arriver à la boutique et furent chaleureusement accueillis par la mère du lycéen.

_ Kiba, tu rentres de bonne heure ! Oh Ino, quel plaisir de te voir, la salua-t-elle en remarquant la présence de l'adolescente derrière son fils. Ta mère est venue me voir pour me parler des chatons, je laisse le soin à Kiba de te les montrer !

_ Merci beaucoup madame Inuzuka.

Elle se courba respectueusement puis suivit le garçon dans l'arrière boutique. Des centaines de cages remplies de divers animaux s'entassaient les unes à côtés des autres, allant des lapins nains aux poissons rouges, en passant par les plus agaçantes des perruches.

_ Quel vacarme, se plaignit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Et quelle odeur !

_ C'est sûr que ça n'a rien à voir avec la boutique de tes parents, reconnut de bonne grâce l' Inuzuka. Mais c'est bien un peu d'animation ! Quant à l'odeur bah… on s'y habitue !

Le nez de la blonde se retroussa jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur la raison de sa venue. Aussitôt elle se précipita vers le carton dans lequel se trouvaient les adorables boules de poil.

_ KAMI-SAMA ! Ils sont trop mignons ! Oooh je voudrais tous les prendre ! Olalala !

Son camarade ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire en voyant que tous les clients et en particulier clientes, réagissaient de la même manière devant ces petites bêtes. Mais Ino ne fit pas attention, trop occupée à choisir lequel prendre. Avec précaution, ses mains attrapèrent un petit chaton tout blanc aux yeux bleu pâles.

_ Ooooh, je vais fondre, il est trop chou !

Puis elle commença à le caresser doucement derrière les oreilles, le faisant légèrement ronronner.

_ Je crois que tu as trouvé celui qu'il te fallait, constata fièrement le brun.

_ Je crois aussi ! KAMI-SAMA ! Est-ce que c'est réellement possible d'être aussi craquant ?

_ Apparemment, rit-il.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur le visage de la Yamanaka. Il la connaissait depuis le primaire mais il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle. Pourtant, en la voyant aussi conquise par son nouveau compagnon, il songea qu'elle pouvait être vraiment mignonne comme fille. Il avait l'habitude de la qualifier de jolie fille mais son sourire du moment la rendait vraiment attendrissante. Elle lui faisait un peu la même impression qu'avec Hinata sur l'instant.

_ Allez Hinata, un p'tit sourire, s'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

_ M, mais Na, Naruto-kun, bredouilla-t-elle avec gêne en fixant l'écran de la machine de purikura.

_ Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Gaara, je sais que tu sais sourire, répliqua-t-il en voyant la mine renfrogné de son ami.

_ Pas envie, grogna-t-il.

Qui voudrait sourire dans une telle situation, songea avec colère le Sabaku No. Le garçon qu'il aimait n'avait pas arrêté de coller la fille qui était secrètement amoureuse de lui, il l'avait invité à passer l'après-midi avec eux dans un game-center et il voulait en plus prendre une photo pour immortaliser cet ignoble souvenir… N'importe qui dans sa situation serait de très mauvaise humeur, c'était pourtant évident ! Malheureusement, l'Uzumaki ignorait tout cela. Il était simplement content de passer du temps avec ses amis, l'auburn le savait très bien mais cela l'irritait malgré tout.

_ Alleeeeez Gaara, fais un effort ! C'est la première photo qu'on prend tous les deux !

Justement non, cette gêneuse de Hinata venait encore tout gâcher.

_ Euh Na, Naruto-kun si tu veux je peux attendre dehors que vous ayez fini, proposa-t-elle timidement.

En voilà une bonne idée, se réjouit-il intérieurement. Pour une fois qu'elle servait à quelque chose cette cruche. Mais bon, ce n'était pas sans compter sur le caractère convivial du blond…

_ Ah non Hinata ! Tu restes avec nous ! À part les photos de classe, j'en n'ai presque pas avec toi non plus ! Alors tu me fais ton plus beau sourire et tu fixes l'écran, lui ordonna-t-il avec autorité.

_ Mais je, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu en faisais d'abord une avec Sabaku-kun. On, on peut en faire plusieurs alors au, autant diversifier tu, tu ne penses pas, tenta-t-elle.

C'était étrange cette façon qu'elle avait d'aller dans son sens. Serait-ce une technique pour qu'il la trouve moins ennuyeuse que d'habitude ? Ça ne marchait pas vraiment mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle lui mâchait le travail. En tout cas, Naruto finit par se laisser convaincre puisqu'il se mit à soupirer avec résignation.

_ Ok, mais j'aurais cette photo de groupe, décida-t-il avec détermination.

La Hyûga lui sourit amicalement en acquiesçant puis sortit de la cabine pour laisser les deux garçons seuls.

_ Je t'en prie Gaara, à toi l'honneur de choisir le cadre, déclara solennellement le jeune homme aux orbes azurs.

Gaara pressa son doigt sur le clavier tactile et soupira. Il n'y avait que des trucs pour filles là-dedans… Ah, quoique. Il avait peut-être parlé trop vite. En effet, un cadre assez original attira son attention. Vu la composition, il doutait que Naruto désapprouve son choix donc il valida.

_ Un cadre avec des ramens ! Trop bien Gaara, s'exclama effectivement celui-ci. Allez maintenant souris !

La mine réjouie de l'élu de son cœur, ce rare moment qu'ils pouvaient passer rien que tous les deux, il ne fallait pas grand-chose de plus pour qu'un léger sourire étire doucement les coins de sa bouche. L'Uzumaki fit le V de la victoire d'une main et attrapa le cou de son ami de l'autre. Leurs joues se touchaient presque, il décida de profiter de cette proximité pour poser à son tour sa main sur son épaule. Cela n'avait l'air de rien, mais il s'agissait d'un véritable effort pour le Sabaku No. Le flash s'activa quelques instants plus tard, capturant ainsi le cliché de leur première sortie.

_ Allez, maintenant on fait des grimaces !

Le blond gonfla ses joues comme un crapaud et se mit à loucher, ce qui donna atrocement envie de rire à son vis-à-vis. Une grimace, une grimace… que pourrait-il bien faire ? Sachant que l'autre n'allait pas tenir la pose une éternité non plus. Il fit au plus simple, tirage de langue et signe du « death ». À l'instant où le cliché fut prit une seule pensée traversa l'esprit de l'auburn : « heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. »

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autres, s'interrogea son ami.

Il entra dans une profonde réflexion, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître pour quelqu'un comme Naruto… Puis sembla soudain avoir une illumination.

_ Ah mais chuis bête ! Faut garder des photos pour Hinata aussi, s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front.

Et vlan, le coup de massue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que sa mauvaise humeur reprenne ses droits. Le blond sortit la tête de la cabine et interpella la jeune fille qui les rejoint à l'intérieur pour son plus grand désespoir.

_ Vous, vous avez déjà fini, s'étonna-t-elle.

Non on a décidé de rester pour bronzer à la lumière des néons greluche, ironisa-t-il intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être débile celle-là alors.

_ Ouais et maintenant photo de groupe, s'écria joyeusement l'Uzumaki.

Les deux adolescents se crispèrent en même temps à l'entente de cette phrase sensée être enthousiaste. S'il s'imaginait qu'ils allaient sourire tous ensemble comme de joyeux bisounours, alors il rêvait vraiment tout debout le pauvre. Jamais il ne sourirait à côté de cette idiote, même sous la torture !

_ Allez un p'tit sourire les amis !

« Amis » ? « Les amis » ? Il venait de se shooter aux champignons hallucinogènes ? Où voyaient-ils des amis ici ? Pris séparément peut-être, mais certainement pas tous ensemble ! On ne le forcerait pas à sourire à côté de la Hyûga, jamais, jamaiiiiiiis !

_ Roooh Gaara t'abuses là, se plaignit le garçon aux orbes azurs, tout à l'heure tu avais un beau sourire, je veux le même là !

Non, non et non ! C'était absolument hors de question. Et il comptait bien tenir ses positions lorsque… Argh mais…. Ah non… là c'était pas du jeu oh non… pas la bouille suppliante, se désespéra-t-il intérieurement en voyant son ami sortir son arme ultime. Comment pouvait-il résister à ses grands yeux humides et sa petite bouche tremblotante, même un iceberg fondrait devant ça ! Et en matière d'iceberg il s'y connaissait très bien, étant lui-même un glaçon. Ce fut donc sous la pire des tortures imaginables qu'il fut contraint d'esquisser un microscopique, minuscule, à peine perceptible… sourire… Là, sa fierté en avait prit un sacré coup. Eurk, pesta-t-il dans son for intérieur en voyant le petit sourire timide sur les lèvres de Hinata. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que parce qu'il avait souri c'était dans la poche ? Mais qu'elle arrête de rêver cette cruche !

Une fois que le cliché fut prit Naruto eut un sourire encore plus large que le précédent.

_ Yeah ! Elle est parfaite, s'enthousiasma-t-il en les choppant tous les deux par le cou.

Il vit sur l'écran du purikura, la figure de la jeune fille devenir complètement écarlate. Une chance qu'il ne montre pas aussi facilement ses émotions. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Uzumaki les lâcha mais la figure cramoisie ne se décolora pas pour autant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être prude…

KAMI-SAMA ! KAMI-SAMA ! KAMI-SAMAAAAAA ! Son cœur allait finir par lâcher si Naruto n'arrêtait pas de l'approcher de cette manière ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être craquant lorsqu'il avait ce sourire épanoui sur le visage… Mais pourquoi ses joues ne pouvaient-elles pas redevenir blanches ? Parfois il lui arrivait presque de penser que le rouge était sa véritable couleur de peau ! Kiba disait que c'était mignon mais elle en avait très honte au contraire ! Cependant, dès que Hinata vit le regard noir que lui lançait Gaara, sa figure en pâlit aussitôt. Vraiment elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se montrait aussi hostile à son égard. Que lui avait-elle fait au juste ? Elle s'était pourtant montrée agréable aujourd'hui ! C'était vraiment difficile de le comprendre celui-là ! Tant pis, elle comptait bien profiter de l'Uzumaki.

_ On en fait une ensemble Hinata, proposa-t-il joyeusement.

Il tourna la tête vers le Sabaku No avec une moue désolée.

_ Ça te dérange pas Gaara ?

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de renifler avec mépris en se dégageant froidement de la prise de son ami. Lorsqu'il sortit de la cabine, il n'oublia pas de la bousculer au passage. Visiblement… ça le dérangeait… La Hyûga resta songeuse un moment. Elle analysa la situation et en vint à une constatation qui la troubla : « et si c'était Naruto le problème en fin de compte ? » Ce comportement qu'il avait à son égard, c'était uniquement quand le blond lui accordait de l'attention à elle maintenant qu'elle y songeait. Peut-être que ce qu'il ressentait en réalité était une sorte de rivalité ? D'après ce qu'elle savait, ils étaient amis de longues dates et peut-être que le fait de voir une fille tenter d'accaparer son meilleur ami le rendait jaloux ? Il avait peut-être peur d'être délaissé ? Elle se souvenait d'avoir vu un épisode de série télé une fois justement à ce sujet. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Malgré le fait qu'il est été atrocement désagréable avec elle, la fille à la chevelure de nuit se sentait tout à coup beaucoup plus compatissante à son égard.

Il avait simplement besoin d'attention au final, comme n'importe qui. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique que ce n'était absolument pas dans ses intentions de lui piquer son meilleur ami. Elle n'aspirait qu'à vivre une belle relation, une forte amitié de groupe et peut-être (du moins dans ses rêves les plus fous) une histoire d'amour. Pendant qu'elle songeait à tout cela, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué que le blond avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules pour prendre la pose. Il fit le V de la victoire avec son habituel sourire qui le rendait si craquant.

_ Allez Hinata ! Souris !

Aussitôt, elle reprit pied avec la réalité et réalisa à quel point son camarade pouvait être proche d'elle. L'adolescente fit des efforts pour rester consciente et faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle joignit ses poings sous son visage et fit son plus beau sourire. Le cliché fut prit quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Ouaw magnifique, s'extasia-t-il en l'observant sur l'écran. J'ai hâte de personnaliser nos photos ! Ah mais j'y pense !

Il se tourna vers la lycéenne avec son air surexcité. Elle ne se doutait pas encore de l'énormité qu'il allait lui sortir.

_ Et si t'en prenais une avec Gaara aussi ? C'est pas une bonne idée ça ? Attends je vais le chercher !

Non, non ce n'était pas une bonne idée ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas remarquer à quel point son ami ne la supportait pas ? Naruto était vraiment trop innocent par moments. Il sortit de la cabine, et aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il ramena l'auburn qui n'avait pas du tout l'air enchanté à l'idée de prendre une photo seul en sa compagnie. C'était vraiment déplaisant de se sentir aussi peu appréciée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle. Ses regards glacials lui faisaient vraiment froid dans le dos. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui à la base, toute cette animosité la mettait mal-à-l'aise.

_ Bon je vous laisse, mais dépêchez-vous hein ! Le compteur tourne, leur rappela le garçon aux orbes azurs.

Pour toute réponse Gaara poussa un profond soupir avant de faire face à son vis-à-vis avec son visage morne.

_ Je te préviens, il est hors de question que je souris. C'est clair ?

Oui vraiment déplaisant, il était temps qu'elle règle cette situation. Elle s'approcha de lui et parla d'une voix à la fois assez basse pour que l'Uzumaki ne l'entende pas, mais de manière intelligible pour le Sabaku No.

_ Je, j'ai compris pourquoi je, je t'énervais autant a, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi désagréable, répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu, tu m'en veux parce que je tourne autour de Na, Naruto-kun, c'est ça ? Tu, tu as peur que je m'immisce entre vous, pas, pas vrai ?

Les turquoises s'écarquillèrent l'espace d'un instant. Apparemment, elle avait vu juste. Néanmoins, une fois la surprise passée, ses traits devinrent très durs la seconde suivante.

_ On dirait que tu as saisi le nœud du problème, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi perspicace, cracha-t-il d'un ton mauvais. Maintenant, tu as intérêt à ne pas l'approcher c'est…

_ Je refuse, l'interrompit-elle les poings serrés. Si vous êtes amis, je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence devrait te déranger. De toute façon, que ce soit moi ou une autre fille, il finira forcément par se trouver quelqu'un et si tu es son meilleur ami tu devrais te réjouir pour lui !

Le visage du garçon s'assombrit davantage et il se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille de sa voix grave et froide.

_ Je vais être clair, j'ai autant envie d'être ami avec Naruto qu'avec toi et je préfèrerais me tirer une balle plutôt que de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors si tu répètes à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de dire, je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer, la menaça-t-il dans un souffle glacial.

La Hyûga mit un certain temps avant d'interpréter ses paroles et surtout de les accepter. Si elle avait bien comprit, la raison pour laquelle Gaara la détestait, toute cette animosité, le fait qu'il ne veuille jamais qu'elle approche Naruto, toutes ces méchancetés qu'il lui avait dites et que soi-disant le blond pensait… c'était parce qu'il nourrissait le même genre de sentiments qu'elle à l'égard de son ami ? En clair, il était son rival en amour ! Cela lui semblait tellement surréaliste ! Un gars… qu'elle connaissait à peine, débarquait d'une autre ville au moment même où elle comptait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains avec le jeune homme pour lequel elle éprouvait un amour unilatéral depuis des années, et… ce gars froid et désagréable au possible tentait de la concurrencer dans le cœur de son aimé. Effectivement, ils allaient avoir du mal à devenir amis dans de telles circonstances.

Eh bien tant pis, même si cela devait être une amitié de surface uniquement pour faire plaisir à Naruto, elle se montrerait malgré tout aimable avec le garçon aux turquoises. Même s'ils devaient se disputer l'amour de l'Uzumaki, elle resterait civilisée avec lui. Pas de coup bas dans cette lutte qui allait s'engager entre eux.

_ Je… je serais muette co, comme une tombe mais… ce, cela ne veut pas dire que je me tiendrais loin de Naruto-kun ! Je, je me battrais à la loyale, déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de son rival.

_ Je te préviens, je ne te ferais pas de cadeaux. C'est moi qu'il choisira, prédit-il d'un air déjà victorieux.

Ils ne faisaient même pas attention au flash qui venait de se déclencher et immortalisait la promesse d'une bataille sans merci.

**A suivre, dans le prochain chapitre** :

« _Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître quelque part, il était soulagé d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un. Même si cette personne était Hinata Hyûga, sa rivale._ »

(1) Ryo : excellent

(2) Kyo : reconnaissance

* * *

**Haruko : ***_encore choquée_***** ...

**Hinata : ***_passe la main devant son visage_***** mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

**Gaara : ***_hausse les épaules_***** j'étais sur le point de l'engueuler pour qu'elle passe la vitesse supérieur niveau GaaHina, parce que ça me soule vraiment d'être "in love" de Naruto quoi, mais là elle est tellement stone que j'ai même plus envie.

**Hinata :** tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi elle fait cette tête de poisson mort ?

**Gaara : ***_soupire_***** parce qu'elle a mit plus d'un an avant de poster un nouveau chapitre et elle a du mal à s'en remettre.

**Hinata : ***_choquée aussi_***** QUOI ? 1 AN ? O.O

**Gaara : ***_acquiesce_***** oui 1 an, mais c'est sans doute que ça devait la souler d'écrire une fic avec du NaruHina, je peux le comprendre u_u

**Naruto : ***_débarque comme une furie_***** DE QUOI ? C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME AVEC LE NARUHINA ? DDDDD8

**Gaara : ***_frotte ses mains pour préparer l'habituel débat du :"Le GaaHina est meilleur que le NaruHina tu peux pas test/NaruHina for the win et forever GaaHina aux chiottes_"***** le problème avec le NaruHina, c'est le "Naru" tu vois ? 8D

**Naruto : ***_sort son bazooka_* j'ai toujours rêvé de savoir si tu étais toujours aussi résistant sans ton démon 8D

**Haruko : ***_surgit sans prévenir les yeux exorbités comme si elle avait bu 36 verres de café_***** UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN AAAAAAAAN ! O_O est-ce que vous réalisez bande de personnages super sexy et adulés de la mort qui tue ? O.O UN AN !

**Hinata : ***_jette un coup d'oeil à Gaara et Naruto puis rougit_*****

**Haruko : ***_sort de sa crise existencielle pour observer son personnage préféré_***** pourquoi tu rougis toi ?

**Hinata : ***_triture ses index_***** p, pour rien...

**Haruko : ***_tilt_***** haaaaan la perverse ! J'ai dit "personnage super sexy" alors t'as pas pu t'empêcher de t'imaginer des choses c'est ça ! 8D

**Gaara et Naruto : ***_décident subitement d'arrêter leur dispute_***** des choses ?

**Hinata : ***_rougit encore plus et détourne le regard_***** au, au fait Kiba-kun a un rôle important par rapport à d'ha, d'habitude c'est bien vous ne *****_se fait brusquement interrompre par Kiba qui débarque en compagnie d'Ino_*****

**Kiba : ***_super arrogant de la mort qui tue_***** han ouais, enfin on me donne un rôle à la mesure de mon talent 8D merci Ino ! Grâce à toi je vais enfin pouvoir conclure dans une histoire d'amour de cette perverse complètement tarée qui nous sert d'auteur !

**Ino et Haruko : ***_perplexes_***** tu entends quoi au juste par conclure ?

**Kiba : ***_sourit de toutes ses dents_***** à votre avis ?

**Naruto :** *****_qui n'en a rien à cirer que Kiba fasse une apparation dans une fin de chapitre, chose très rare_***** bon elle est cool ta vie, mais nous on aimerait bien savoir qu'est-ce que Hinata s'est imaginée !

**Gaara : ***_d'accord avec Naruto pour une fois_***** ouais c'est vrai ça, Hinata pourquoi t'as rougi au juste ?

**Hinata : ***_dégoûtée que l'intervention de Kiba n'ait pas réussi à arrêter les deux pervers qui lui servent de prétendants_***** euh bah je euh...

**Naruto et Gaara : ***_les bras croisés sur leurs torses musclés_***** on t'écoute.

**Kiba : ***_reprend la parole parce qu'il est énervé d'avoir été interrompu pendant son show_***** bordel mais vous voyez bien qu'elle a pas envie de répondre non, écoutez plutôt ma vie pa-ssio-nan-te ! 8D Donc Ino et moi on va bien évidemment sortir ensemble, c'est obligé, qui pourrait résister à mon charme... irrésistible ? :D

**Haruko, Gaara et Naruto :** euh Hinata peut-être ?

**Kiba : ***_vexé_***** raaaaaah mais vous en avez pas marre de casser mon effet à chaque fois ? D8

**Gaara : ***_hausse les épaules_***** personne ne le fait dans la fic, alors pour une fois qu'on peut dire ce qu'on pense vraiment.

**Naruto : ***_méga motivé_***** j'avoue ! D'ailleurs *****_se tourne vers Hinata_***** Hinata je crois que je le dis jamais assez mais JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEUUUUH ! *****_se prend un pain de l'auteur_*****

**Haruko : ***_énervée_***** non mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! Tu trouves pas que Hinata est déjà à fond sur toi comme ça ? D8 laisses-en un peu pour Gaara non mais oh !

**Gaara : ***_sourire triomphant_***** merci de ton soutien 8D

**Haruko : ***_mode han-comment-je-kiffe-grave-de-la-mort-qui-tue-Gaara-chéri-d'amour on_***** mais c'est normal voyons mon ptit Gaara chéri d'amour 8D

**Naruto : ***_pleurniche_***** mais pourquoi c'est toujours pareil, j'en ai marre de me prendre des vents moi ! Et puis pourquoi vous laissez jamais Hinata répondre hein ? D8 Vous avez peur qu'elle cède à mes avances saletés de partisans du GaaHina ! DDD8

**Gaara : ***_nullement impressionné_***** pas du tout, vas-y Hinata, on t'en prie u_u

**Haruko : ***_chuchote à son oreille_***** et si jamais tu choisis Gaara, t'auras droit à plein de lemons :D

**Naruto : ***_pointe l'auteur d'un doigt vengeur_***** TOI ! Oui toi là-bas ! Je t'ai entendu ! D8 N'essaie même pas de l'influencer !

**Haruko : ***_fais semblant d'être offensée_***** Moi ? O_O mais pas du tout voyons, je lui expliquais que la tarte au citron meringuée c'est très bon u.u

**Naruto et tout le reste des personnages présents par la même occasion : ***_pas du tout convaincus_*****

**Hinata : ***_décide de dire ENFIN ce qu'elle a sur le coeur_*** **écoute Naruto-kun, c'est vrai que je t'ai aimé... mais maintenant c'est Gaara avec qui je suis heureuse je, je suis désolée.

**Naruto : ***_s'était bouché les oreilles pendant toute la durée de la phrase_***** pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

**Gaara : ***_exaspéré_***** elle a dit : "va crever pauvre crétin ramenophile ! Je préfère largement un beau gosse comme Gaara plutôt qu'un ventre à pattes comme toi !" *****_choppe Hinata dans ses bras et s'enfuit à toute vitesse_*****

**Naruto : ***_choqué_***** c'est vraiment ce qu'elle a dit ? O_O

**Haruko : ***_pose une main sur son épaule_***** ça tu le sauras au prochain chapitre u_u maintenant je réclame mes reviews si tu veux bien. Chers lecteurs puissiez-vous un jour me pardonner d'avoir mis des plombes à poster ce chapitre T.T


End file.
